Enseñame a Amar
by La Chica con Bigotes
Summary: Rosalie, Bella y Alice son tres maestras graduadas de los Ángeles, que se mudaran a Forks a poner en practica su empleo. ¿Que sucederá cuando se encuentran con los Cullen? ¿Que pasara con las hijas de los Cullen cuando conozcan a las tres maestras?
1. Prologo

ENSEÑAME A AMAR

Prologo

Bella POV

MI nombre es Bella Masen; vivo en Los Ángeles junto con mis padres, Elizabeth y Edward, tengo ya 24 años, acaba de graduarme en la universidad del estado de Los Ángeles, mi familia no era una de una de las familias mas adineradas de la cuidad pero era una en donde no faltaba nada, y me sentía orgullosa de eso. No tengo hermanos pero tengo 2 hermanas. OK, OK… No son mis hermanas son mis mejores amigas, ellas se graduaron en la misma universidades que yo.

Una de ellas se llama Rosalie Hale, una chica muy lista y hermosa, quizás una de las mas bellas de la ciudad. Las tres tenemos la misma edad. Ella es morocha con ojos claros, como el agua o el cielo; era una de las chicas mas perseguidas por los hombres de la cuidad, pero ella decía: "Nadie me quiere como yo deseo que me quiera, solo les interesa mi cuerpo y yo solo seria para pasar el rato" Pues en cierto punto tenia razón. De acuerdo… Tenia totalmente la razón. Tenía una personalidad increíble, lo cual no tarda mucho en hacerse amigos.

Mi otra mejor amiga, se llama Alice Whitloke, o le decimos peque, bueno ese apodo es un poco obvio, ella es una persona pequeña pero llena de amor por la cual siempre puede entregar a todo mundo, siempre hace lo posible para que todos nos sintiéramos mejor. A veces podemos llegar a ser un poco irritantes pero Alice rompía las reglas, ella era irritante a toda hora, pero a pesar de eso, aunque lo negase es una chica muy lista y buena, puede sacar cálculos en segundos y se lleva de maravilla con los niños. A pesar de ser un poco peticita era realmente bonita y lo que la hacia realmente agradable era la bondad que podía hacer parar un llanto y cambiarla a una sonrisa hasta a veces risa imparable. Esa era una característica mas de ella, podía mirar una cosa o decirle cualquier tontería y estallar de la risa repentinamente. Hasta a veces miraba a personas por el Shopping y nos hacia pasar vergüenza por que estallaba de la risa, delante de las personas y la miraban con cara rara.

Las tres habíamos estudiado maestrías y profesorados solo que con de distintas áreas. Alice había estudiado profesora de Matemática de secundaria y maestras de matemática en primaria, también había hecho un curso de maestra de jardín de niños. Rosalie había estudiado para profesora de Historia para secundaria y maestra de Ciencias Sociales para primaria; profesora de Biología en secundaria y maestra de Ciencias Naturales en primaria. Por mi parte estudie Literatura y Practica del Lenguaje tanto como para Primaria y Secundaria, también había hecho el pequeño curso de jardín de niños que Alice, lo cual tendríamos el mismo Empleo.

En dos semanas nos iríamos las tres al colegio de Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, la población de solo 3.120, pocas personas realmente. Cosa que nos facilitaba en nuestro empleo supuse que había pocas niños y niñas. Ya habíamos sacado boletos de avión, nuestros padres estaban realmente angustiado, les repetíamos millones y millones de veces que estaríamos bien y felices. No tenían por que preocuparse. A diferencia mi a las chicas tenían mucho dinero, y no tenían problemas con el dinero que íbamos a llevar. Yo tenían mis ahorros, que no eran muchos pero para poder viajar y pagar el alquiler de allí me alcanzaba. Nosotras teníamos empleo en la escuela publica de Forks; cuando nos graduamos, gracias a los profesores, conseguimos empleo enseguida por las recomendaciones de la universidad. Ya faltaba poco y hacíamos entre las tres a cuenta regresiva. Ya faltaban 336 horas para poder estar en Forks.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste... jaja besitos

Nos leemos despues!!


	2. El comienzo

Por los consejos que me dieron mis amigas, y de leer mucho es frase... Creo que me corresponde ponerla.

Los personajes son de la maravillosa, espectacular, grandiosa.... Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia y solamente mia, bueno re propietaria era la chica, bueno espero que les guste.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ENSEÑAME A AMAR

Bella POV

**Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"**

POV BELLA

Hoy seria el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Empezaría desde cero, nada, solo mis amigas y yo. Algo realmente excitante, viviríamos en Forks, el pequeño pueblo que trabajaríamos las tres de maestras de áreas diferentes. Pero lo importante de todo esto es que empezaríamos la nueva vida como maestras y haciendo lo que mas nos gusta en la vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las 10:26 AM cuando ya tenia todo listo, me había levantado muy temprano para poder acomodar todo lo que me faltaba. El vuelo era a las 2:00 PM, nos reuniríamos con las chicas en una hora ya irnos a Forks, Rosalie y Alice vivían en un country ya en el área norte, por lo cual me vendrían a buscar, nuestros padres irían con nosotros solo que con coches diferentes. Baje mi maleta, y acomode mi documento en vieja cartera marrón, una de mis favoritas o como le diría yo "La de la suerte".

Cuando baje mamà se encontraba llorando como una magdalena, ya le había dicho miles de veces que eso era lo que quería yo, y era ya mayor de edad para hacer lo que yo decidiera o quisiera.

"Mama…" Dije acariciándole la mejilla y sentadote a su lado en el sillón "No tienes por que preocuparte yo estaré bien, te prometo llamarte todos los días"

"Hija, mi niña. ¿Tu crees que es necesario? Puedes trabajar aquí, buscaremos un empleo"

"Ya tome mi decisión, no quiero discutir mas el tema, solo te voy a decir que te quiero y no quiero que sufras por mi ausencia aparte va a estar papá ¿Por qué no se toman unas vacaciones? Aparte van a estar solos" Dije guiñándole un ojo

Mis padres era muy jóvenes para tener una hija de 24, Edward, mi padre tenia 45 y Elizabeth, mi madre, 42. Me había tenido muy joven pero a pesar de eso, se amaban mucho y me amaban a mi, que era lo importante.

"Hija…" llamo mi padre.

"Si papa…"

"Mi princesita…" Me dijo, así me llamaba de pequeña. "Se que no te gusta que te llame así, pero creo que es una ocasión a la que es importante y un poco cursi" Sincero y detesta lo cursi, de tal palo tal astilla "Quiero que aceptes esto"

Me extendió un sobre blanco, yo lo tome había una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Sabían que lo necesitaba.

"Papá…"

"No hay devoluciones" Dijo en tono burlón. Me tire a sus brazos y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"Bella…"

"Yo siempre seré tu princesita" Dije mientras se me caía una lagrima y paseaba por mi mejilla. Lo solté y abrace a mi madre aun llorando, pero ahora éramos dos, también había comenzado a llorar.

"Bueno. Bueno… Hoy tiene que ser un día feliz, hoy empiezo a hacer independiente" Al finalizar de hablar el sonido de timbre rompió cualquier pensamiento que tuviéramos en ese momento. Mama comenzó a híperventilar, yo a pesar de que estaba un poco triste de dejar así a mi madre abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Buen día Bella" Dijo mi pequeña amiga.

"Buenos días Rosalie buenos días Alice" Dije abriendo mas la puerta para que entraran "pasen, por favor"

"¿¿Lista Bella?? Hoy será un día muy largo y estoy seguro que hoy será el mejor día de toda nuestras vidas" Dijo dando saltitos por todos lados. Yo regale una pequeña sonrisa y Rose río.

"Chicas les deseo lo mejor y espero que nos vengan a visitar"

"Claro que si, Elizabeth cuando tengamos el primer fin de semana largo, vendremos a verlos" Prometió Rosalie a mi madre.

"Nuestros padres están afuera esperándolos para ir al aeropuer…" Y paro de hablar con cara de espanto.

"¿Pasa algo malo Alli? Parece que has visto un fantasma" Pregunto con preocupación Rosalie.

"Si, lo he visto" Dijo con tono ausente pero luego… "¡¡PERO ACASO ESTAS LOCA BELLA?!! ¡¡NO PUEDES LLEVAR SOLO ESA MALETA Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE CUANDO ESTEMOS EN FORKS TE LLEVARE A TODOS LOS LOCALES DE PORT ANGELS Y A SEATTLE!!!" Termino dando un suspiro y calmándose, todos se quedaron callados y en silencio, yo por supuesto atónita y un poco triste, pues me llevarían a comprar ropa, zapatos, y varios accesorios que combinaran con el atuendo. El silencio lo rompió Rosalie con una carcajada, mis padres la acompañaron y yo me quede completamente seria.

"Bueno vamos por que tenemos que estar allí, en 30 minutos" Aviso Rose cuando paro de reír. Al igual que mis padres, mamà agarro su cartera y papa llevo una campera por si acaso llovía, pero el tiempo pintaba todo lo contrario.

Cuando salimos estaban los padres de Rosalie y Alice en sus autos.

La Familia Hale tanto como la Whitloke eran muy amigos de míos, Rosalie y Alice eran hijas únicas, por lo que teníamos bastante en común. También los padres de mis amigas se llevan genial con los míos. Uno mas que otro pero siempre se llevaban bien. Mi padre cuando iba a subir a su Siena color azul Emily (N/a: aca Emily es mas vieja y es la mama de…), la mamà de Rosalie los invito a pasar el auto junto con Sam, el padre de Rosalie; ellos tenían un vento negro, el cual la mayor parte de las veces se lo prestaban a Rosalie. Yo salude con la mano a el padre de Alice, Robert, un hombre de negocios que se la pasaba de viaje con su esposa, la madrastra de Alice desde que tenia 10 años. Ambas se detestaban, hasta podía decir que se odiaban, Maia (El nombre de la madrastra de Alice) era muy egoísta; Según Alice una vez intento pegarle pero su padre la detuvo. No quería ser metida, pero el padre de Alice, Robert estaba ciego, y Alice lo sabia, esa mujer lo estaba haciendo infeliz, pero el no se daba cuenta. Mi pequeña amiga a veces sufría mucho no solo por la falta de cariño de su padre, y la pérdida de su madre a los 8, yo la conocí, Kristen, su nombre era Kristen pero murió de la forma, según Alice, la más hermosa, en una operación plástica, la habían dado mal una dosis de anestesia. Pero Alice sabia que eso son problemas que pusieron el la vida, y que cada uno debe afrontarlos. Ella después de todos sus problemas era muy feliz, pues los padres y Rosalie, y los míos, la querían como si fuera una hijas mas, aparte Rose y yo la queríamos como una hermana. Y siempre trabábamos de hacerla feliz.

En cambio Rosalie, tenía unos padres maravillosos como los míos. Emily y Sam adoraban a su hija, tanto como ella los adora. Siempre le dieron todo lo que quería, junto con todo el cariño de su corazón. Rosalie es completamente diferente a Alice, por lo menos en el sentido de "padres" pero en realidad las tres nos llevábamos perfecto y teníamos mucho en común.

Mis padres no aceptaron irse con los padres de Rosalie, pero de todos modos pidieron disculpas. Nos fuimos en el auto de Alice, Porsche 911 turbo color amarillo canario. Alice llevaba varias maletas, y Rose no se quedaba atrás, yo solo llevaba lo justo y necesario. Pero seria por poco, Alice y Rosalie me harían comprar de todo. Cosa que hizo cambiar entristecerme.

"¿No están contentas chicas? Hoy vamos a empezar una nueva vida a estas horas mañana vamos a estar en nuestro departamento" Dijo casi dando saltitos Alice mientras conducía.

"Estoy emocionada" Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Y tu Bella? ¿No esta contenta? " Dijo curiosa

"Por supuesto, pero siento que voy a extrañar a mis padres y a el sol"

"Eso es de lo de menos Bella, cuando tengas ganas de ver a tus padres puedes venir, no creo que el director le molestes que faltes solo unos días y lo de sol…" Dijo Alice tratando de solucionar las cosas.

"Y lo del sol, puedes ir a un spa y usar el sol artificial que queda perfecto en la piel el color de ese sol artificial" Concluyo Rosalie.

Llegamos al aeropuerto Internacional Los Ángeles. Bajamos las maletas y nuestros padres nos las llevaron hasta colocarlas en el transporte que las llevarían al avión. Recorrimos unas tiendas y tomamos en un café de allí, con nuestros padres. A las 1:55 ya nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos de nuestros padres.

"Hija estamos muy orgullosos de ti" Me dijo mi padre dejando de abrazarme y abrazando a mi madre.

"Hija si necesitas algo y si no te siente bien allí, no dudes en llamarnos o nosotros iremos allá" Eso estaba por seguro que no iba a pasar.

"Los extrañe" dije volviéndolos abrazar. Y dándole mi ultimo beso en la mejilla. "Adiós" Dije acechándome hacia mis amigas ya por entrar al pasillo que nos llevaría a el avión.

"Hasta que al fin" Dijo Alice impaciente.

ALICE POV

Era la parte mas difícil de mas viaje, despedirme de mi padre y de la víbora de su esposa. Me acerque paciente a ellos, que se encontraban cuchichiando por el pasillo del aeropuerto, cuando me acerque hice mi esfuerzo y sonreí. Mi padre tomo con fuera la mano de la zorra y me miro.

"Si necesitas dinero, puedes sacar de la cuenta de ahorro y… ¿Sabes el seguro social?" **_Oh! Padre, yo también te quiero y también me encuentro muy orgullosa de ti, por ser un padre tan genial y recordarme lo infeliz que es ser tu hija, maldito bastardo._**

"Si, lo se" Dije seria.

"Bueno te deseamos buen viaje" Dijo empalagosamente la maldita zorra.

"Gracias."

"Bueno llámanos cuando tengas tiempo" Finalizo mi padre arrastrando a su esposa, que por cierto si no lo había mencionado, solo tenia 30 años, en pocas palabras podía ser su hija. Ella me sonrío con esa mirada envenenada que siempre tenia hacia mi y mis amigas.

"Adiós" **_YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑARE!!_** Pensé. Pero me percate que tenia una gota en mi mejilla, me la limpie y Rosalie ya estaba esperándome en la entrada del pasillo que me llevaría a nuestro destino, Forks.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto mi rubia amiga. ¡Maldición! Rosalie tanto como Bella sabían cuando me pasaba algo. Cerré mis ojos y la volví a ver.

"Estoy perfecta" Mentí.

ROSALIE POV

"Hija estamos orgullosos, de que cumplas tu sueño y ojala seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo" Dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro con la yema de los dedos.

"Gracia mamà, estoy muy contenta de hace lo que mas me gusta. Enseñar y amar a los niños."

"Se que lo harás bien" Alentó mi padre que se encontraba detrás mío. "Hija, quisiera darte algo."

"Papá tengo todo lo necesario para viajar y todo eso…" Le aclare.

"No hija, es un presente." Dijo mostrando sus manos una hermosa cadena de oro con mi la letra "R" hecha del mismo material.

"OH! Papá es hermosa" Dijiste tomando entre mis manos la cadena, papá las dejo caer sobre mis manos, mire a mi madre y luego a mi padre, quien me miraban con orgullo. "Me la pones" Dije volviéndosela a extender. Papá recogió el collar, yo levante mi pelo y me coloco el collar. Deje caer mi pelo.

"Te queda hermoso, hija" Halagó mi madre.

"Creo que ya es hora de que me valla" Le volví a dar un abrazo a ambos y un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

"Hija quiero que sepas que estamos orgullosos y que te deseamos lo mejor" Dijo papá. "Ahora ve que comienza tu nueva vida, te deseamos suerte"

"Muchas gracias, los vos extrañar y los quiero" Dije acercándome a la entrada del pasillo donde me llevaría al avión.

Me quede parada mirando a mí amigas y debes en cuando a mi padres. La primera en llegar fue Alice, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Algo que detestaba era que lastimaran a mis amigas, pero el caso de Alice era especial por lo único que la hacia llorar, además de series de TV y novelas hechas o no por Sofia, era su padre. Así que solo me limite a decir…

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy Perfecta" Me di cuenta que esforzó una sonrisa, lo cual era raro en ella, ya que se reía de todo.

Al rato de la llegada de Alice, llego Bella con una sonrisa.

"Hasta que al fin" Dijo Alice.

"Lo siento, mis padres no aceptan que yo ya no soy una niña"

"Bueno niña Masen , es hora que se convierta en una mujer, al pasar esa puerta ya no serás aquella Bella…" Dije pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

"¿Qué nos van a cambiar de Bella?" Pregunto Alice tratando de contener la risa.

"Alice, estoy sacando mi yo interior, no interrumpas" Dije de forma seria.

"Perdone Rosalie monje, pedón, Rose monja" . Dijo haciendo una reverencia china.

"¿Donde me quede?" Pregunte a Bella, que por la expresión de su rostro no me estaba prestando atención "¿Bella me estas escuchando?"

"¿Ahh? Si, lo siento, decías que al pasa por esa puerta me cambiarían de cuerpo"

"Así… Bueno no te van a cambiar de cuerpo, pero vas convertirte en (N/a: ¿VAMPIRO?) una mujer…"

"Espera… Yo ya soy una mujer por si no te diste cuenta yo no tengo órganos sexuales masculinos. Te aviso por si no te diste cuenta." Eso alcanzo para que Alice estalle en risa.

"Me refería a que seremos independientes, viviremos de nuestro trabajo."

"Rosalie, tengo dos teorías?" Interrumpió Alice… otra vez.

"Dime"

"Pues mi teoría es que hoy estas muy inspirada y que podrías cambiar de religión, pasarías de católica a budista" Dijo entre risas y Bella la acompaño " Y la otra es que no te tomaste la pastilla que hace que se prendan las neuronas, en vez de tomar la verde, te has tomado la roja" Dijo Alice, nos reímos las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Alice ¿Te diste cuenta de algo?" Bella llamo su atención, mientras hacíamos la fila para entregarle el boleto a la joven de traje azul un gorrito de misma tonalidad, que la hacían verse un poco ridícula.

"Nop. ¿De que?"

"Usaste el termino 'te has tomado', sonaste gallega" Dijo rompiendo en risa, las tres nos volvimos a reír.

Le entregamos en boleto a aquella joven de azul y entramos al avión. A las tres nos tocaban en asientos en el medio de avión, papá nos había pagado los boletos de las tres en primera clase. Estábamos en los asientos de la fila de la derecha. No habían dado tres almohadas, una para cada una y si necesitábamos algo solo teníamos que tocar un botón, que estaba al alcance de las tres. Alice estaba en la punta, que llevaba al pasillo, por tres razones esenciales; primera razón: ese asiento tenia conexión a Internet y ella por supuesto había traído su nodbook; segunda razón: al comienzo del vuelo pasaban una película y Alice quería ver la película sin ninguna cabeza que le molestara; y tercera y ultima razón: A ella le afectan los nervios y necesitaba ir al baño varias veces en el vuelo. Bella había pedido, bueno a decir verdad, le había tocado el del medio, podía leer tranquilamente y dormir en paz durante el tiempo de vuelo. Yo, por mi parte, había escogido ese lugar por que tenia vista por la ventana, podía ver a toda criatura en el suelo, se veía como hormigas, átomos en términos científicos. Me coloque los auriculares de mi ipod y puse la música a todo lo que daba el aparato y logre dormirme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BELLA POV

Mis ojos se abrieron tras el ruido de turbinas que percato mi oído que se iban apagando. Estaba cómoda en la posición que había llevado todo el vuelo dormida, al despertar, Rosalie estaba dormida y Alice llorando, mi vista se fue a la computadora. OK, si no estaba leyendo nada ¿Por qué lloraba? Volví a ver a enfrente por si estaba viendo una película. No había nada.

Me estire un poco y me fregué los ojos, luego apoyo una mano en su hombro y espere que se calmara. Fue descendiendo lentamente el llanto hasta solo convertirse en solo cortos sollozos.

"¿Estas mejor ahora?" Le pregunte acariciándole con cariño la espalda.

"Si, gracias"

"¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?" Le pregunte, ella miro sus pies y luego me miro.

"Si. Es lo de siempre Bella." Recordé que lo que siempre la hacia llorar, aparte de las novelas y series de TV, era su padre.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?"

"Lo de siempre, me ignora. Prefiere estar con esa zorra de Maia y no con su hija. Y lo que mas me enfada es que esta con ella, mientras que a mi madre le juro amor eterno…" Rompió a llorar de nuevo. Volví a tratar de calmarla pero no lo hacia, lo que me llevo a…

"Alice, mírame." Ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sobre todo azules, el blanco era remplazado por un rojo intenso. Pero lo único que la iba a ser reír era que yo haga alguna estupidez, y comencé a hacerle caras raras. Pues sirvió, por que no alcanzo a los diez segundos a romper a reír.

"¿Estas mejor ahora?"

"Si, jaja… Gracias." Hubo silencio unos momentos y luego me volví a mirar. "Bella, no sabes la suerte que tienes. Me encantaría tener a Edward (N/a: No es Eddie Cullen, todavía no aparece Eddie Culle) como padre o a una madre como Elizabeth."

"Nadie elige a la familia que tiene, Alice. A veces me gustaría intercambiar de cuerpo con alguna de ustedes dos. Hay que aprender a convivir con las familias que tenemos y acostumbrarnos."

"Voy a intentar olvidarme de lo sucedido hoy, gracias Bella." Me dio un fuerte abrazo y la misma azafata a la cual le habíamos entregado el boleto, estaba avisando que ya estábamos aterrizando en Seattle.

Lo bueno era que acabábamos de llegar y lo malo es que a Forks teníamos que llegar mañana, ya era de noche y el auto que había adquirido Alice, no lo entregarían hasta mañana. Lo que nos llevaba a dormir en un hotel esta noche.

"Rosalie, despertate" Dije sacudiéndola un poco. Se levanto enseguida, tenia los pelos un poco alborotados, me miro fregadose un poco los ojos, y eso hizo que se le corriera el maquillaje.

"Rose, pareces un payaso" Dijo Alice riendo.

"No me digas que se me corrió el maquillaje" Alice y yo nos miramos, tratamos de no reírnos. "¿Y? Contesten"

"Dijiste que no te digamos" Dijo Alice, solo que no aguanto la risa.

"De verdad chicas ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje?"

"Y el peinado" Dije agarrandole una maraña de pelo para que viera. Se quedo petrificada, pero salio corriendo al pequeño baño del avión, por suerte ella llevaba siempre maquillaje y peine en su bolso.

Nos levantamos al igual que los demás pasajeros, esperamos a Rosalie al lado de la puerta hasta que salio de nuevo. Completamente nueva. Se había peinado de nuevo, el pelo le caía en cascada en su espalda y el maquillaje era todo nuevo.

"¿Estoy bien ahora?"

"Perfecta, como siempre. Pero ahora vámonos si no es que queremos volar otra vez" Dije sacándolas del avión rápidamente. Pues tenía razón nosotras tres éramos las ultimas.

Bajamos las escaleras de metal y seguimos a la gente que se iba por un pasillo muy similar al que entramos cuando subimos al avión. Llegamos, el aeropuerto no era tan grande como el de los Ángeles, pero estaba lleno de locales. Por lo que me tuve que quedar con Alice mientras que Daniela iba a buscar nuestras maletas.

"Pero que lindo bolso ¿No es lindo Bella?" Pregunto mirando un local de bolsos de todo tipo de estilos.

"Si, Alice." Dije mirando en la dirección en donde se había ido Rosalie. "¿No esta tardando mucho?

"Tranquila Bellita, ya va a venir, espero que tenga esa blusa de mi talla" Comento.

Vi a Rosalie que venia con uno de esos carritos llenos de maletas. Llego a nosotras con una sonrisa y luego miro a Alice.

"¿Ya comenzó?" Pregunto mirándola con cara rara.

"Pues si, saquémosla rápido, antes que saque la tarjera de crédito" Dije. La tomamos de la mano, antes de que entrara a aquel local. Pedimos un taxi a al hotel más cercano a la carretera, así partir mañana temprano al pueblo de Forks.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en la recepción de el enorme hotel. Rosalie fue a pagar el hospedaje y buscar las llaves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ROSALIE POV

Me encontraba esperando en la conserjería esperando a que me atendieran. Éramos solo dos personas pero supuse que había poco personal ese día. El muchacho era alto, musculoso y muy guapo. Lo mire de reojo, el hizo lo mismo pero seguí esperando como si nada.

"¿Hace mucho que espera?" Pregunto aquel joven. Me sentí un poco nerviosa pero de todos modos conteste.

"Si, bastante ¿Usted?"

"Si, pues mis hermanos me han dejado a mi el trabajo mas duro: 'esperar' " Dijo tratando de seguirla conversación, voltee a ver su rostro con mas claridad. Pues me encontré con unos ojos dorados y un cabello rubios oscuro, tenia músculos y los hacia notar. Lo mire de arriba abajo al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

"Emmett Cullen" Dijo entendiéndome la mano.

"Rosalie Hale" Le dije estrechando la mano. Una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos nos rozaron. Nos soltamos luego de tres sacudidas de manos.

"¿Viajas sola?"

"No, vengo a trabajar con mi amigas" El soltó un alta carcajada y yo lo mire, pero de la nadan una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

"No lo tomes a mal, mi hermanos y yo volvemos de trabajar. Venimos para quedarnos estoy años estuvimos trabajando por todo el mundo y decidimos que es hora de pasarla en familia" Al oír la palabra familia se me helo la sangre. Había estado coqueteando con un hombre casado.

"¿E-eres casado?" Tartamudee. El formo una gran sonrisa y luego sus ojos trasmitían tristeza que hasta mi me hacia sentirme así.

"No, viudo."(N/a: VAMOS CARAJO!!!)

"Lo lamento, no fui mi intención."

"No te apenes no fue tu intensión. Aparte cuando ella murió sucedió tan de repente, se encontraba tan feliz, tan llena de vida, estábamos disfrutando a nuestros hijos…"

"Veo que quieres mucho a tu esposa" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, a pesar de que no esta con nosotros la llevamos en nuestros corazones. Y eso es lo que le digo a mi hijos, bueno cuando estoy con ellos. Desde la muerte de Daniela (N/a: La esposa de Emmett) no he estado con ellos. Me siento pésimo por eso. Son unos Ángeles."

"Se nota que los quieres. ¿Cómo se llamas?"

"Tengo una niña y un niño. John y Jane. John tiene 8 años y Jane es la viva imagen de Daniela, tiene 13 años."

"Que hermoso, un niño y una adolescente, en eso me parezco mucho a Jane, yo todavía tengo mi forma de ser: el capricho y un poco lo popular."

"Jaja… Eres muy simpática ¿Lo sabias?"

"Si… Me lo han dicho."

"¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" Pregunto una voz masculina que se encontraba del otro lado de aparador.

"Estaba el señor primero" Dije cortésmente.

"En primer lugar: Señor es mi padre, y en segundo: primero las damas."

"Bueno gracias" Dije mientras me volvía al joven que estaba enfrente mío. "Un cuarto con tres camas individuales, solo una noche, cena hoy y mañana desayuno." Concluí.

"¿Señorita quiere servicio a la habitación?"

"Emm… Si."

"¿Con tarjeta de crédito o debito o prefiere pagar en efectivo?"

"No, con tarjeta de crédito." Dije sacando mi bolso, de allí saque mi billetera y le entregue una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

"Por favor firme aquí, señorita" Me extendió un pequeño papel y me señalo donde tenia que firmar.

Cuando iba a comenzar a firmar, escuche atentamente lo que pedía el joven con el que había estado hablando. Podía lo mismo que yo, sus hermanos y el se irían también a la mañana temprano.

Cuando comencé a firmar, el celular comenzó a vibrar en mi cartera. Sin dejar de firmar en los espacios vacíos. Saque mi teléfono, sin fijarme de quien se trataba.

"¿Alo?" Dije sosteniendo el móvil con una sola mano.

"Rosalie, te has ido y no me has avisado ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de….?" Esa vos era para mi tan familiar.

"Cálmate, Demetri, no te avise por que sabia que te pondrías de esta manera" Dije con tono tranquilizador, no quería parecer ansiosa.

"Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me mientas."

"Demetri lo nuestro fue solo una noche, no entiendes que no fue nada para mi, te tengo que hacer un esquema para que entiendas?"

"Tu sabes que para mi no fue solo una noche."

"Me cansaste, adiós" Dije cortando y metiendo el pequeño celular en mi cartera.

"¿Novios molestos?" Pregunto Emmett. Sin dejar de anotar en un papel muy similar al mío.

"No es mi novio." Dije un poco cortante. Me miro esperando alguna respuesta. "Es mi primo." Fui muy sincera al decir eso, pero en cierto modo estaba mintiendo, el se había quedado en shock. "Bueno en cierto modo es mi primo por el cariño que le tengo. Es un primo 'postizo'." El solo siguió escribiendo.

"Aparenta otra cosa" Dijo después de minutos en silencio.

"El cree por que la borrachera de una noche yo lo amo, esta muy equivocado." Dije finalizando la firma. "Señor, termine" Dije al hombre que se encontraba concentrado detrás del mostrador, escribiendo.

"Muchas gracias, espero que disfrute el hospedaje, y aquí tiene" Dijo entregándome una tarjeta, supuse que la de habitación. No me equivocaba, también estaba la tarjeta de crédito que le había entregado para pagar, a Emmett también le habían entregado lo mismo al mismo tiempo que a mi.

"¿Qué habitación tienes?" Pregunto caminando junto a mí.

"La habitación…" Mire la tarjeta "248 'B'."

"Que casualidad, yo tengo la misma solo que la 'C'."Dijo con una sonrisa. Me fui acercando a mis amigas pero solo vi a Bella.

"¿Quieres conocer a mis amigas?"

"Seria un placer."Dijo entusiasmado. Llegamos a Bella quien estaba muy atenta a un libro, que por lo que note era uno nuevo que jamás había visto en su biblioteca.

"Bella…" Llame su atención.

"Rosalie ¿Dónde…" Dijo levantando la vista y deteniéndose al verme acompañada.

"Bella el es Emmett, Emmett ella es una de mis mejores amigas Bella."

"Un placer…"Contesto Bella, siempre tan amable y excediéndole la mano.

"El placer es mío" Contesto el.

"¿Y Alice?" Pregunte al no notar su presencia.

"Se fue al tocador" Dijo volviendo a levantar las maletas. "¿Ya te dieron la habitación?"

"Si, por que no vas a buscarla" Aconseje.

"Claro" Dijo, se notaba que estaba desesperada por irse a descasar.

"Esperen…"Dijo Emmett "Rose, tu me presentaste a una de tus amigas déjenme presentarles a mis hermanos…"

"Ve tu Rose yo iré por Alice…"Dijo con mirada de compasión.

"Vamos Rosalie, Bella. Prometo que no tomara mucho tiempo." Trato de convencer Emmett.

"Tiene razón, Belli, vamos no te comerán. Aparte Alice espera aquí en cuanto llegue."

"No pregúntale a Alice que esta viniendo, yo me voy a la habitación." Mi amiga si que era testaruda. "Me das por favor la tarjeta." Pidió, se la tendí mientras que Alice se ponía junto a ella. Bella la agarro y se esforzó en hacer una sonrisa y miro a Emmett.

"Fue un gusto conocerte. Adiós."Dijo mientras que se volteaba para ir al ascensor. No dejo ni siquiera que Emmett se despidiera solo se volteo y se fue. Bueno al menos tendría a Alice de compañía.

ALICE POV

Cuando Rosalie se fue a la conserjería yo me levante del sillón, donde estábamos Bella y yo, y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba mojarme el rostro y retocarme el maquillaje, resumiendo todo lo que necesitaba hacer, era asearme. Iba con mi bolso, que no era muy pequeño, en verdad era un bolso de gran tamaño.

Sin prestar atención por donde caminaba, comencé a tatarear una de mis canciones favoritas, bueno no era una canción de mi país, era extrajera que si no me equivocaba era del sur, Argentina.

"Fue lo mejor del amor, lo que he vivido contigo…"Dije cerrando los ojos y usando mi mano como micrófono, usualmente usaba un peine pero en este caso era mi mano. "…Tu dejas tu marido para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel…"(N/a: Es mejor si la esuchan cuando la esten leyendo, es un consejo. Por lo menos yo lo hago) Me detuve… Pero desde el suelo, me había chocado contra algo, y ese algo, supuse, que era una persona. Me golpeé un poco la cabeza al caer, por lo que permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

"Discúlpeme, no estaba prestando atención…" Se detuvo, yo abrí los ojos lentamente, por que aun me dolía un poco la cabeza. Me encontré con unos ojos verdes y un pelo despeinado, creo que si no volvía a pestañear y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que me extendía la mano. Le tome la mano y una escalofrío me recorrió hasta llegar a la medula espinal.

"Discúlpeme usted a mi, estaba con los ojos cerrados, en mi mundo y cantando, con mi horrenda vos " Dije volviéndome a para contenta y levantando mi bolso.

"No, no tienes fea vos, cantas muy bien" Dijo, eso hizo que me pusiera muy feliz, eso jamás nadie me lo había dicho.

"Muchas gracias… ¿Usted debe ser cantante para saber si mi voz es bonito?"

"Si lo soy, mi baño esta encantado, sin contar los autógrafos que dejo con el jabón en la bañadera." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" Dije rompiendo a reír aun mas. Estuve así alrededor de 2 minutos, el hacia lo mismo que yo, reírse. "Lo siento, cuando comienzo a reír, me cuesta mucho pararla." Dije casi ya calmada.

"No se preocupe, su risa es contagiosa"

"Es la primera persona que me lo dice… Por cierto mi nombre es Alice Withloke." Dije extendiendo su mano.

"Oh… Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen" Dijo estrechando mi mano, una o dos veces movíamos nuestras manos de horizontal a vertical, hasta que nos separamos. "¿Se va a quedar en este hotel?"

"Si… Pero solo esta noche y mañana temprano luego me iré a Forks"

"¿A Forks?" Pregunto exaltado.

"Si allí, ¿usted también viaja?"

"Mi hogar es en Forks, tengo mi familia mis hijas, mis padres" OH DIOS!! ES CASADO, y yo que pensé que era soltero, pensé frustrada.

"¿Es casado?"

"Por favor, tutéame…" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, si quieres puedes tutearme, emm… ¿Sos casado?"El aire se tenso entre los dos.

"No, soy viudo pero tengo dos niñas." Dijo orgulloso. "Susan y Megan"

"Que lindos nombres…"Dije con una sonrisa. "¿Son pequeñas?"

"Bueno Megan tiene 2 y Susan tiene 9" No entendía algo, Jasper; me parece que tome un poco de confianza ¿verdad?

_Bueno no le vas a decir Señor._ Pensé.

"Disculpa si te ofendo, pero parece que tiene 25 años." El solo dio una risa corta pero me di cuenta que estaba llena de dolor.

"Pues tengo 28, a Susan la tuvimos cuando acabábamos de cumplir los 21" Que tierno un padre joven. "Pero la verdad que mi hija, a pesar de tener 9 años, parece una adolescente."

"Debe ser difícil padre soltero ¿Verdad?"

"No lo se… Yo amo a mis hijas, ninguna me trajo dificultades. Pero me duele en el alma el que Camila (N/a: La esposa de Jasper) no este con nosotros." Dijo llenando toda la tristeza que le quedaba. "Sabes era muy espontánea, le encantaba ir de compras y bailar."

"Hubiéramos sido grandes amigas" Comente con una sonrisa.

"¿Vienes con tus hijas?"

"No, con mis hermanos, están en la recepción, desde que Camila murió no la pasamos mucho en nuestro hogar, pero decidimos que será mejor comenzar desde 0 con nuestra Familia en Forks." Comenzamos a la recepción, me olvide completamente que me tenia que maquillar y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

"Voy a buscar a mi amiga…" Nos detuvimos en la recepción

"Y yo a mis hermanos. Ah… por cierto, por si no nos volvemos a ver. Toma" Dijo extendiendo su tarjeta.

"Oh gracias…Toma mi numero por si acaso, no nos volvemos a ver." Dije sacando mi tarjeta y entregándosela.

"Gracias. Adiós."

"Adiós." Dije mientras miraba la tarjeta

_Jasper Cullen _

_Abogado y Representante Legal._

_811-381-3080_

Me sonreí cuando leí su nombre, al levantar la vista Bella estaba con Rosalie y con un muchacho bastante grande, bueno el termino grande no era por obeso era por musculoso. Me acerque dando saltitos y me quede parada al lado de Rosalie.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte.

"Bueno, aquí esta Alice, yo me iré a dormir. Fue un gusto y Adiós." Dijo Bella un poco irritada por el cansancio, se dirigió al ascensor y voltee a ver a ese músculo hombre.

"¿Quién es Rose?" Pregunte casi en un susurro.

"El es Emmett Cullen, Emmett ella es Alice Wthiloke." Dijo, el me extendió su mano y yo hice lo mismo.

"Bueno como me presentaste a tus 2 amigas, Rose, quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos, me lo prometiste."

"De acuerdo…" Dijo Rose, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos, jamás había avisto así de atontada a mi amiga.

"¿Te parece bien?" Dijo Emmett pero me estaba hablando a mi.

"¡Claro!" Dije dando más saltitos.

"Están en afuera. ¿Me acompañan?" Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, Rosalie estaba muy entretenida hablando con Emmett cosa que no hacia casi con nadie.

Afuera logre ver a dos muchachos, uno de ellos me parecía muy conocido: alto, rubio y la ropa que llevaba puesta me resultaba muy conocida. El otro era aun mas alto que el que me parecía conocido, tenia pelo cobrizo y era bastante apuesto.

"Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de papar moscas" Dijo Emmett gracioso. Ambos se dieron vuelta, había reconocido la voz de su hermano.

¡Oh no! Era Jasper, el chico con el cual me choque al ir al tocador. Ahora entendía el dicho 'El mundo es un pañuelo'.

"¿Vos?"Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Se conocían?"Pregunto Emmett.

"Pues cuando iba al tocador, tropecé y el me ayudo a levantarme, comenzamos a hablar y nada mas."

"Es verdad" Confirmo Jasper.

"Wow… No esperaba esto" Dijo Rose un poco sorprendía.

"Bueno vas hacer la presentación por los que no se conocen." Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Este chico me iba a caer bien. "Bueno El es Jasper." Dijo señalándolo, me dedico una sonrisa y luego volvió a Rosalie extendiendo su mano, ambos se estrecharon la mano por unos segundos y luego Emmett siguió con el chico con pelo cobrizo. "El es Eddie"

"Edward, Emmett, por favor, dime Edward o buscare un apodo ridículo para ti" Dijo irritado, nos extendió la mano, primero a Rosalie luego a mi. Luego giro a ver a Emmett. "¿Ya te dieron la habitación?"

"Si"

"Bueno… Dame la tarjeta para abrirla." Dijo frustrado.

"Aquí tienes. Oigan ¿Por que no vamos a tomar algo, invitamos a nosotros?"

"Yo me voy a la habitación. Fue un gusto conocerlas. Adiós" Dijo Edward dirígiéndose al ascensor.

"¿Qué dicen chicas?"

"No veo por que no." Dije contenta.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Rose.

"Bueno conozco una cafetería aquí a unas calles abajo." Recomendó Jasper.

"Me parece bien"

"¿Y Bella?" Pregunto Rose preocupada antes de ir a esa cafetería.

"Rose don't worry, Bella debe estar por el octavo sueño, no creo que nos extrañe." Dije tratando de calmarla.

"Tiene razón, aparte no es para mucho rato." Dijo Emmett. Nos dedico una sonrisa, y Jasper nos guío hacia aquella cafetería, me pare al lado suyo y comenzamos a caminar y también comenzando a hablar.

BELLA POV

Ahora solo quería dormir, descansar. Mañana seria un día bastante largo, y necesitaba energías. De lo muy cansada que estaba, todavía no me había vestido, seguía envuelta con la toalla que me había puesto después del refrescante baño.

Mis ojos se cerraban en por cada segundo que pasaba, pero fue solo instante por que la puerta se abrió repentinamente ¿Las chicas ya llegaron? Pensé que tardarían mas. Me levante y me metí al baño para terminar de cambiarme, ya tenia la ropa allí. Me puse un pijama azul marino con varios dibujitos, era bastante viejo, ya lo tenia hace dos años, me lo había regalado Alice cuando cumplí los 22.

Salí del baño, la luces estaba apagadas.

_"Las chicas apagaron la luz"_ Pensé.

Salí secándome el pelo y haciéndome un rodete con el pelo húmedo. Fue tan rápido. Me acosté y me levante rápidamente con un grito.

Luego una sombra se levante. Creo que la película exorcista me asusto de la misma manera que hizo aquella sombra. La luz del velador se prendió. Di un suspiro de alivio, cerré mis ojos y apoye una mano en el lugar donde se ubicaría mi corazón.

"¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi habitación?" Me dijo la voz mas linda que escuche en toda mi vida.

"Esta es mi habitación. ¿Y quien es usted? Para acostarse en **_mi _**cama." Conteste.

"Es imposible que esta sea su habitación, por que me la entrego mi hermano."

"Pues no me interesa quien sea 'su hermano' pero esta habitación es mí a." Sentencie. Se levanto y agarro la tarjeta que tenia en su pantalón.

"Ves, aquí tengo mi tarjeta y es de esta habitación." Dijo mostrándomela, yo la tome y vi claramente el numero de la habitación.

"Tienes razón, pero yo también tengo la tarjeta de esta habitación." Me acerque a la cabecera de la cama y saque la tarjeta. Se la di, al leerla, en segundos por supuesto.

"Mi hermano es un imbecil." A mi ese comentario me dolió, a pesar de que no estaba hablando de alguien que me interesara ni me importara. El comentario dolió, por que por lo menos tenía un hermano.

"No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano, da gracias al cielo que tienes uno." Dije un poco fastidiada. Ya tenia bastante con que no tenia una habitación en la cual dormir. Agarre una campera y comencé a ponérmela.

"¿A donde vas?"

"A dar una queja a la recepción."

"Puedo ir yo, después de todo esta es tu habitación, el idiota aquí en mi hermano."

"Me harías un favor: Deja de referirte así a tu hermano."

"¿Y tu quien eres hablarme de ese modo?"

"Nadie, pero realmente eres afortunado por tener un hermano, yo soñé toda mi vida tener una hermano o hermana, pero no. Solo me mando a dos amigas, que las quiero con el alma. Y la verdad me parece muy descuidado de tu parte hablar así de tu hermano." Se quedo atónito. Y yo Salí de esa habitación para hacer una queja a recepción. Entre en el ascensor y me di cuenta que algo lo había detenido al cerrase las puertas. Era aquel joven que había estado en mi habitación.

"Lo siento… No quise ser grosero contigo. Tengo muchos problemas y la verdad tengo un humor terrible. No tenia por que hablarte así. ¿Me perdonas?"

"Claro, solo que me molesta que traten mal a los hermanos, tendrían que sentirse afortunados de tenerlos."

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen." Dijo, lo mire a sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, me estaba extendiendo la mano. No había notado lo apuesto que era.

"Mucho gusto. Bella Masen."

"Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro fuera así."

"¿Primer? ¿Va a ver un segundo?"

"Pues no lo se, no tengo visiones. Pero es una forma de decir." El ascensor se abrió y nos dejo en la recepción. Salimos y nos fuimos directamente a la conserjería. Nos quedamos parados esperando a que nos atendieran. Sentí que varias miradas se posaban en mi. Claro… Tenía puesto aun el pijama. Mas torpe imposible no podía ser. Sentí como un rubor se pintaba en mis mejillas.

"¿En que puedo ayudarlos?"Dijo una voz masculina detrás del mostrador.

"Si nos puede ayudar mucho." Comenzó a hablar Edward. "Nos dieron la misma habitación tanto a la señorita como a mi. Nos llevamos un gran susto."

"Déjenme ver sus tarjetas por favor." Pidió con amabilidad aquel hombre. Yo le extendí mi tarjeta al mismo tiempo que Edward.

"Habrá Sido un error del personal. ¿Tienen el ticket que se les entrego?" ¡Demonios! La tenia Rosalie y no tenia ni idea en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

"Pues no, por mi parte yo no la tengo." Dije después de un prolongado silencio de mi parte.

"Yo tampoco"

Unas voces se escucharon en la entrada, reconocí la risa de Alice y el sonido de cada paso que daba Rosalie con los tacos. Cuando me vieron, se acercaron. La primera en llagar fue Alice, pero estaba atónita y me puso mala cara al ver mi pijama.

"¿¡BELLA ACASO TIENES UN RETRASO MENTAL!? ¡COMO PUEDES SALIR CON ESE HORRENDO PIJAMA! ¡TE LO COMPRE PARA CUANDO ESTABA DE MODA! ¡AHORA APARECES UNA VIEJA DE 80 AÑOS!"

"Cálmate un poco Alice me puse lo primero que encontré, ahora necesito el ticket que te dio el empleado que te atendió Rose." Dije cuando se acerco con los otros dos hombres. Reconocí a Emmett, el otro no me parecía familiar.

"Yo también Emmett necesito que me des el ticket."

"¿Ya se conocen?" Pregunto Emmett olvidándose de la petición de Edward.

"Emmett, el ticket."

"Toma Bella…." Dijo Rose extendiéndome el ticket.

"Aquí tienes Edward." Dijo Emmett entregándole un papel mas arrugado que el papel higiénico del baño público.

"Emmett eres muy delicado." Dijo Edward con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Tome, aquí tiene el ticket y la tarjeta" Dije extendiéndosela.

"Gracias…¿Usted señor?" Dijo aquel hombre llamando la atención de Edward.

"Tome…"

Las miro un momento y descubrió el error.

"El ticket esta completamente bien, el error fue que les entrego la copia de la tarjeta de la misma habitación y como no tenían los ticket se fijaron en el numero de la tarjeta." Ahí comprendí, me sentí aliviada, después de todo, aun tenia la duda de que Edward fuera un pervertido o un ladrón que había estado en mi misma habitación.

"Deberían mejorar el personal, por que tiene unos muy incompetentes y torpes." Dijo Emmett un poco enfadado.

"Calma Emmett" Dijo aquel muchacho rubio que estaba parado al lado de Alice.

"Calma nada, a mi Eddie me iba a matar por la culpa de los estupidos empleados que tiene este hotel." Dijo ya casi gritando.

"Te golpeare si me vuelves a decir Eddie." Amenazo Edward.

"Creo que tengo la solución. No le cobraremos las noches que pasaran aquí, ni el desayuno." Dijo el empleado detrás del mostrador.

"Ya nos estamos entendiendo." Dijo ya Emmett con una sonrisa.

"¡Cállate Emmett!" Dijo Edward.

"¿Vale? Necesito las tarjetas con las que pagaron el hospedaje para rembolsar lo que pagaron."

"Yo me quedo chicas, si quieren suban." Dijo Rosalie.

"Yo también chicos." Dijo Emmett.

"Antes… tomen la tarjeta de su habitación, es la que esta al lado de las señoritas" Aclaro el hombre entregándole la tarjeta correcta.

Nos dirigimos los cuatro al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra, ya había comenzado a temblar. La campera, a pesar de ser muy calentita, no me calentaba el cuerpo completamente. Ya estaba tiritando y si no me metía pronto en la cama moriría de hipertermia en el pasillo.

"Bella estas pálida" Dijo mi amiga. Yo no dije nada, solo me dedique a hacerme calor fregando mis brazos con mis manos.

"Toma…" Un campera mucho mas abrigada que la mía, se apoyaba mi espalda. Edward me había prestado su campera.

"¿No ten-dras fr-io?" Tartamudeé.

"No te preocupes. Yo no tengo frío, tu estas desabrigada desde que bajamos a la recepción." Me dedico una sonrisa y siguió caminando. Deje de tiritar, el cuerpo se me había calentado, pero aun seguía teniendo un poco de frió. Cuando llegamos a nuestras destinadas puertas. Alice se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla, aunque un poco mas cariñosa con el muchacho que no conocía.

"Ah Bella, el es Jasper Cullen, Jasper ella es la chica de la cual te habla, Bella Masen."

"Mucho gusto" Parecía amable.

"El gusto es mío…" Dije estrechándole la mano.

"Bueno creo que nos vamos a ver mañana" Dijo con esperanzas Alice.

"Nosotros nos vamos a la mañana. Supongo que nos cruzaremos." Contesto Jasper con el mismo tono de esperanza de mi amiga.

"Si…"Dijo con un suspiro.

"Bueno chicos si quieren seguir hablando no tengo problema, el pasillo es muy frío y prefiero dormir en una cama. Así que cuando quieras entrar a la habitación, no toque la puerta por que no te voy a responder." Dije devolviendo la campera. "Muchas gracias, y realmente un gusto." Dije volviendo a la habitación donde había comenzado todo. Me recosté en la cama y podía sentir el suave aroma que había dejado Edward en la almohada. Era realmente exisito.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente junto con la luz que hacia que mis ojos ardieran, al no estar acostumbrados.

_¿¡AHORA QUE DEMONIOS QUERIA!? ACASO NO LES DIJE QUE ENTRARAN Y NO MOLESTARAN. _Pensé

"Que felicidad…" Dijo Alice tirandose a la cama.

"Creo que se me va a salir el corazón." Dijo Rosalie.

"Es tan lindo y tierno." Dijo Alice abrazando la almohada de su cama.

"Y sexy…" Mientras ellas hablaban y yo me tape el rostro con la almohada.

"ESPERA…." Grito Alice. "¿Tu de quien hablas?"

"Yo de Emmett ¿tu?"

"De Jasper. Bella ¿no son lindos?"

"Quiero Dormir…" Dije. Esta era mi tortura.

"Vamos Bella… Vamos hablar un rato." Dijo Rosalie… Sabia que mañana tendría la peor cara de mi vida. Y pensé en algo que las haría dormir.

"Chicas por que no duermen, si no descansan, mañana cuando vean a los chicos van a estar terribles." Las chicas se me miraron y empezaron a buscar sus pijamas, eso fue lo único que necesite para comenzar a dormir por que no dijeron ni una sola palabra y a los cinco minutos apagaron las luces.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este es el segundo capitulo del fic... Bueno espero que les guste y si tiene alguna duda, amenaza, o cartas de odio hacia mi persona (Bueno auqneu no sean realmente necesarias las de odio) podrian ser muy buenas chicas, por que yo las querio mucho. y dejen Review... Bueno soy un poco muy chupa media... jajaja bue mejor me callo... Y Saludos a todos!!! Besos!!!

Nos leemos despues!!


	3. Despedidas y Reencuentros

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa, espectacular, grandiosa.... Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia y solamente mia, bueno re propietaria era la chica, bueno espero que les guste.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

ENSEÑAME A AMAR

**Capitulo 2: "Despedidas y Reencuentros"**

ALICE POV

Abrí mis ojos, como siempre ya mis dos amigas levantadas, cambiándose. Bueno solo Rosalie, por que Bella seguía con bata.

"Buenos días peque." Dijo Rosalie guardando su ropa en su maleta.

"Las cosas buenas bien en frasco chico" Dije dándome vuelta en la cama.

"Si claro…" Dijo con tono sarcástico.

"¿Y tu por que no te vistes?" Dije mientras me levantaba y agarraba mi ropa.

"Pensé que querías vestirme, bueno querías elegir mi ropa y maquillarme pero como no quieres alijo yo…" Dijo…

"Ni lo pienses…Siéntate ahí y espera que yo termine de cambiarme no te muevas, no respires, no hagas nada…" Salí corriendo al baño y me cambie lo mas rápido que pudo, sin antes maquillarme, obviamente. Salí ya peinada, me coloque una bata por si me llegaba a manchar con maquillaje cuando haga mi trabajo en Bella.

"Ya termine…" Dije saliendo del baño. "Te dije que no te movieras…" La regañe a Bella que se había levantado de la cama. Ahora estaba parada, se nota que no había desayunado. "¿Bella tienes sed?"

"Tengo hambre, no sed." Dijo sentándose en la cama.

"Cuando terminemos de salir, paramos en algún lado y desayunamos ahora quédate quieta así te maquillo." Dije comenzando con un poco de gloss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mas hermosa imposible…" Dije con adoración a mi trabajo.

"Tienes razón Ali, admítelo Bella."

"Dani parezco una Barbie." Dijo un poco frustrada.

"¿Entonces por que dejaste que te hiciera esto?" Pregunte un poco decepcionada.

"Por que me ibas a volver a gritar y mis tímpanos no soportaría ese sonido de nuevo."

"Probablemente lo hubiera hecho…" Ambas me miraron. "¿Qué?"

"¿Probablemente?"Dijo Rosalie.

"De acuerdo… Te hubiera roto ambos tímpanos. Pero dame un poco de crédito, hubieras visto tu ropa ayer y mira tu ropa ahora, sin contar el maquillaje que vino en combo." Dije a mi favor.

"Como digas…" Dijo levantando toda la ropa. "Alice me alcanzas mi bolso…."

"Aquí tienes" Dije entregándole ese viejo bolso marrón.

"Creo que no falta nada, ahora hay que ir a buscar el automóvil que adquiriste, Alice."

"Emm… Hablando de el automóvil…. No lo alquile, lo compre." Dije contenta.

"Te felicito Alice." Me dijeron ambas.

"Por cierto ¿Cuál compraste?"

"Un Porsche 911 turbo, gris(N/a: Me gusta mas de ese color)"

"¿¡UN QUE!?" Preguntaron resaltadas ambas.

"Un Porsche 911 turbo, gris. ¿Qué?" Respondí lo mas normal imposible. " A decir verdad, esta ahí afuera, me dijeron que iba a estar esta mañana ya aquí ¿No es genial?"

"Alice estas segura, esta todo listo ¿No crees que es un auto muy… extravagante para un lugar de Forks?"

"Bueno es mi auto, aparte la gente de ese pueblo debe tener envidia a mi auto 'extravagante' Aparte no me niegues que el auto esta muy lindo y es muy moderno, Bella."

"Pues… Tienes razón, aparte es tu auto, es tu decisión."

"Yo creo que necesitaremos un auto para cada uno" Dijo Rosalie (N/a: Me suena envidia) mientras se asomaba a la ventana para ver mi coche.

"No lo se Rose, no creo que a Alice le moleste llevarnos ¿verdad?"

"Para nada, es un placer…"

"Igual yo prefiero comprarme un auto" Dijo Rosalie. "Luego necesito ayuda para escoger uno."

"Te podemos ayudar nosotras" Dijo Bella contenta. "Chicas… Creo que esta todo listo…"

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" Pregunte ansiosa. Estaba tan feliz por salir al pasillo y ver las puertas… De acuerdo estaba ansiosa por ver a Jasper, ese chico me había dejado embobada. Era dulce, tierno y lindo.

"Si, ahora pido que nos ayuden a bajar las cosas." Dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación.

BELLA POV

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la recepción. Con el maquillaje y con la ropa que me había puesto Alice, era completamente otra persona. Nunca me había gustado el maquillaje y mucho menos llamar la atención con la ropa.

Cuando entre al ascensor, estaba lleno de hombre, para mi desgracia estaba delante de todo, cosa que hacia que me miraran con mucha mas atención, me sonroje ante ese pensamiento, bueno no era un pensamiento, podía ver que lo hacían desde los espejos que había en el mismo ascensor.

Cuando Salí del ascensor, no mire hacia atrás y creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida si no quería pasar vergüenza en un hotel, y mucho menos en un hotel 5 estrellas.

"Buenos días…" Dije esperando llamar la atención de aquel muchacho que se encontraba del tras el mostrados.

"Buenos días ¿En que la puedo ayudar?" Contesto con una sonrisa al verme de arriba abajo.

_Acaso este también me iba a mirar. _Pensé

"Bueno necesito que me ayuden a bajar las maletas, seria eso posible." Dije con el mismo tono de cortesía que había usado.

"Con gusto…" Agarro uno de los múltiples celulares que tenia y … "Embry, aquí una señorita necesita que la ayudes, ven rápido"

"De acuerdo" Se escucho del otro lado del celular.

"Ahora viene un botón para ayudarla."

"Gracias…" Dije mientras me iba a sentar a uno de los sillones. Agarre una revista y comencé a leer. Pero luego vi que un hombre con zapatos charolados se había parado adelante mío, fui levantando la vista a encontrarme con un hombre vestido de rojo, y no quise Ser grosera pero el sombrero rojo que tenia era ridículo, era de tez morena y bastante alto.

"¿En que la puedo ayudar?" Dijo con amabilidad.

"Necesito que me ayude a bajar las maletas."

"Claro." Comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor, espere unos minutos luego de tocar el botón que señalaba abajo. Espere solo unos minutos y se abrió la puerta. Entramos allí, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando nos dejaron en el piso correcto, me encamine hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta y las chicas se habían sentado en la cama a esperarme.

"¿Esas son las maletas?" Pregunto con cortesía el hombre.

"Si, esas son." Respondió Rosalie por mi.

"Bueno creo que tenemos todo listo." Dijo Alice. Estaba tan contenta que daba saltitos por todas partes.

"Disculpe déjelos abajo, cuide las maletas ahora bajamos nosotras, le prometo darle buena propina" Dije mientras buscaba mis bolso. El joven solo asintió y salio de la habitación. Yo comencé a buscar el bolso, que no me acordaba donde estaba.

Me fije en el baño, en los roperos, por si Alice había guardado cosas mías ahí. Nada, me quedaba solo un lugar: Debajo de la cama.

Me agache y ahí estaba, mi bolso marrón estaba justo enfrente Mio, que despistada había sido, bueno siempre lo era, pero no podía perder ese bolso, siempre lo traía conmigo. Era como mi objeto de la suerte.

"Aquí estas." Extendí mi mano para agarrarlo y lo logre, verifique si traía el dinero y el pasaporte que había usado el día anterior. Me levante y me limpio un poco la ropa por si había agarrado algo de polvo.

Mire a mi alrededor por si me olvidaba de algo y nada. Luego mientras iba saliendo, sin mirar a donde iba y prestando atención a mi bolso, me choque contra una de mis amigas, Rosalie, estaban hablando con… Si como olvidarlo, los chicos que dejaron embobadas a mis amigas.

"Oh gracias Rose, sabiendo lo torpe que soy tu te me atraviesas, tu quieres que yo me rompa la nariz."

"Perdón Bella no quise lastimarte, me quede entretenida hablando con los chicos" Mire enfrente, aun con mi bolso en la mano.

"¿Bella eres tu?" Pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

"Dame las gracias Emmett yo le hice ese cambio de imagen ¿No esta mas bonita?" Dijo orgullosa Alice. Me sonroje ante el comentario

"La verdad que eres un artista Alice" Agasajo Jasper.

"Igual esta no es mi forma de ser y por cierto Buenos días" Salude aun sonrojada.

"Buenos días" Contestaron los tres y me percate de que se unía la otra voz que no había hablando para nada.

"Vamos Bella admítelo, te ves bien" Dijo Rosalie.

"Basta Rose. Se acabo el tema. Ya, por favor." Rogué. Así concluye el tema de cómo me veía.

ALICE POV

Todos había admirado el trabajo de Bella, y Jasper me había felicitado. Me sentí importante y como una diseñadora ante su aprobación del buen gusto y el buen sentido de la moda que tengo. De algún modo Bella era mi muñeca personal, para la suerte de Rose, tenía buen gusto. En cambio Bella, era mas sencilla, y eso la hacia especial. Era mi "diamante en bruto". Pero eso no era lo que ponía tan contenta, era Jasper.

"¿Chicos quieren ver mi nuevo auto?" Dije saltando.

"Claro… ¿Por que no bajamos?" Dijo Emmett mientras comenzaba a caminar, Rosalie y Emmett iban a la misma altura, que estaban caminado un al lado del otro, al igual que Jasper y yo, Bella se encontraba con una expresión seria al igual que Edward, pero la única diferencia era que Bella estaba mas roja que el teletubbie rojo, creo que se llamaba 'Po'.

"¿Qué auto te compraste?" Pregunto alegre Jasper

"Es una sorpresa."

"¿Esta abajo?"

"Si lo que pasa es que ayer pedí que me lo trajeron hoy bien temprano"

"Eso es Genial. Ahora se van a Forks ¿Verdad?"

"Si y mañana comenzamos a trabajar."

"¿Perdón? ¿Trabajan?"

"Por supuesto que trabajamos, si no como vamos a vivir. A pesar de que mi padre es un hombre muy rico, estudie una carrera y ahora quiero ponerla en practica."

"¿Qué estudiaron?"

"Maestrías, las tres, solo con áreas diferentes"

"¿Qué are estudiaste tu?"

"Matemática y maestra jardinera, me encanta los niños" Dije orgullosa.

"Eso es maravillosos ¿Vas a dar clases en el Instituto de Forks?"

"Así es, las tres, matemática como profesora y maestra tanto en primera y secundaria."

"Wow… ¿Eso no es mucho trabajo?"

"No lo creo… En realidad me parece fácil, demasiado fácil. Pues las matemáticas no es una materia complicada y en jardín de niño solo enseño a hacer amigos y atar las agujetas." Dije con un poco de tristeza.

"No te sientas así. Yo soy un idota en matemáticas y si no es por ti no saberia atarme las agujetas."

"Oye no te llames así, aparte es solo una área en la que eres malo, por que supongo que en las demás eres un genial ¿Verdad?"

"Tienes razón, soy un genio en todas menos… En matemática"

Cuando llegamos al ascensor Rose y Emmett reventaban de la risa, mire para atrás y estaba Edward al lado de Bella. Nunca en mi vida la vi tan seria.

"¿Bella que sucede?"

"¿A mi? Nada…"Dijo con tono exagerado. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque estas mas seria que de costumbre."

"¿Yo? ¿Seria? Por favor…" La conversación de mi amiga se corto ahí. Cuando bajamos, y entramos a la recepción Bella fue la primera en salir. Se fue a donde estaban las maletas junto con el botón. Saco su bolso y por lo que vi le dio 20 US$. Como le había prometido.

Nos acercamos a ella e intentaba cargar sus maletas. Pero el primero en acercarse fue Edward. Cosa que me sorprendido.

"Déjame ayudarme." Dijo pero Bella no presto atención y se le callo una maleta en el pie.

"Que terca eres Bella" Critico Rosalie.

"Lo siento. ayyy." Dijo agarrandose el pie.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si…" Dijo con cara de dolor, era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Mi amiga era muy mala para mentir.

Empezó a caminar pero el intento que hizo que casi se cayera y digo 'casi' por que Edward la agarro de la cintura.

"Bella te lo recordare mas seguido, eres una terca" Dijo Rosalie. En ese momento observe que tanto Edward como mi amiga Bella, no tenia mirada nada más que para ellos dos. Pero Bella siempre tan inoportuna quebró el encanto del momento.

"Estoy bien, solo me duele el tobillo." Dijo Bella volviendo a pararse derecha.

"Bella por que no dejas que Edward te vea el tobillo, el es medico." Aconsejo Jasper.

"Y uno muy bueno" Elogio Emmett.

"No lo dudo" Confirmo mirando a Edward y volvió a nosotros. "Pero solo me abre torcido el tobillo, nada que lo calme el reposo., de un día, por supuesto."

"Bella… No seas obstinada y déjate revisar el pie, que puede ser serio." Dije un poco irritada, y eso era raro por que las que se irritaban eran ellas no yo.

"No te hare daño Bella, solo mirare, si hay fractura alguna, te recetare algo por si tienes dolor y nada mas." Aseguro Edward.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ya exasperada. Pero cuando iba a dar un paso Edward la agarro a 'upa'. "¿Qué haces?"

"Si no quieres romperte el tobillo, cállate que no sanaras nunca" Dijo molesto Edward. Se acercaron a un sillón y Edward le saco el zapato que le había elegido yo.

"¿Siempre es así de obstinada?" Pregunto la voz mas linda de todas.

"Si, y es peor"

"En eso se parecen." Dijo Jasper Mirando a Edward y a Bella.

"¿Tu eres obstinado?"Pregunto.

_Que no lo sea, Que no lo sea, Que no lo sea, Que no lo sea, Que no lo sea. _Pensé con suplica.

"No lo soy ¿Tu?"

"Para nada" Nos acercamos a Bella, que aun tenia gesto de dolor. Rose y Emmett estaban atrás nuestros. "¿Y esta bien?"

"Si, solo se torció el tobillo, vas a necesitar reposo y si te duele un 'anaflex' o 'ibuevanol' te calmara el dolor."

"Yo me encargo de que las tome." Dijo Rosalie.

"No me gustan las pastillas, no me gustan los medicamentos Rose."

"No me interesa que no te gusten, si no los tomas el daño es tuyo no mío, ósea que mas te vale que me avises que te duele." Dijo Rosalie mas severa.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" Dijo Bella frustrada y poniéndose el zapato. "¿Al menos puedo caminar?" Pregunto mirándose el tobillo.

"Lo mas recomendable es que no." Aconsejo Edward, cuando se levanto para llevarla al auto. Bella lo paro con la mano.

"No es necesario que me cargues, puedo si me ayudan a mantenerme con equilibrio" Dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Edward y Edward pasaba su brazo por arriba del brazo de Bella. "Mucho mejor." Dijo Bella comenzando a caminar.

Emmett y Jasper había agarrado las maletas, las nuestras, bueno solo una de las mías, el bolso horrendo de Bella, y un solo equipaje de Rosalie. Por que las demás maletas nos las enviarían en dos semanas, y eso era para mi una tortura.

Cuando salimos, estaba mi nuevo auto ahí en la entrada, yo ya tenia un Porsche 911 turbo amarillo, pero quería combinar con mis cosas, ahora tenia uno gris.

"¿Ese es tu auto?" Pregunto Bella, desde atrás.

"Así es… No es lindo."

"¿Ali, no tienes uno igual solo que amarillo?"

"Si pero ahora quiero uno gris" Espete con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes uno amarillo?" Pregunto serio Jasper. Al voltear vi a todos los Cullen con cara seria y triste.

"Si en casa." Dije un poco menos contenta que antes.

"Ese-Ese era el auto de Camila" Dijo con tristeza Emmett.

"Jasper…" Dije con tono triste.

"Ya no veía el auto de Camila desde que murió " Me miro con tristeza. "Que coincidencia." Luego hecho una carcajada llena de dolor, que me dieron ganas de llorar.

"Jasper… ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Emmett. Vi hacia tras, estaba Edward mas serio que nunca, Bella lo miraba un poco dudosa. Así que para cambar el tema…

"Edward me llevas al auto, por favor." Pido Bella.

"Claro" Contesto ayudándola a caminar. Así pasó a otra historia el auto, gracias a Dios, por que ya me estaba sintiendo culpable por haberme comprado ese auto. La sentó en el asiento de atrás, ahora venían las despedidas, me sentí mal, no me quería separar de Jasper.

ROSALIE POV

"Bueno creo que es la hora de despedirnos." Dije un poco triste y con un poco de entusiasmos por la verdad tenia muchas ganas de conocer mi nuevo hogar, pero mas ganas tenia de quedarme con Emmett.

"Si…" Dijo con el mismo tono de tristeza. "¿Nos veremos en Forks?"

"Claro" Dije sacando mi celular, yo vi que el hacia lo mismo. "Toma, agenda el numero.

"Tu has lo mismo" Dijo extendiéndome su celular, un esplendido Blackberry. Agente mi numero al instante y cuando le devolví el celular el también había terminado. Tome mi teléfono y tome la posición para sacar una foto.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Mira te doy varias opciones. Primera opción: Estoy jugando al póker. Segunda estoy mirándome las uñas y tercera te estoy sacando una foto.

"Ya se lo que estas haciendo pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Pues si me llamas me saldrá tu foto… Y así es mas facia reconocerte." Dije sincera, lo mire a los ojos. "Pero no creo que valla olvidarme de ti." Me sonroje con solo decirlo.

"Pienso lo mismo de ti…" Contesto con una sonrisa. Y ahora posaba para la foto.

"Perfecto… Whisky" La foto salio de 10… Cuando guarde mi celular en mi cartera, me percate que estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo. "¿Qué haces?" Pregunte alagada.

"Lo mismo que tu… Ahora sonríe." Sonreí como nunca en mi vida y el flash se soltó. No me mostró la foto, pero sabia que había salido esplendida, por la sonrisa que puso supuse que si.

"Bueno creo que es un Adiós…" Dije triste

"No, no lo es…" Dijo serio.

"No te entiendo. Explícate."

"No es un Adiós, es un Hasta luego, yo no pienso decirte 'Adiós' por que se que nos volveremos a ver. Así que cuando nos despidamos, es decir en unos segundos, te diré 'Hasta luego'." Eso me conmovió, hasta me dieron ganas de llorar. Las probabilidades de que nos veamos era realmente pocas, no le iba a quitar la esperanza justamente ahora.

"Te llamare seguido Emmett, te lo prometo."

"Claro, yo también. Aparte quiero que conozcas a John y a Jane."

"Me encantaría." La bocina de una resplandeciente Porsche sonó atrás mío.

"¡¡¡¡Vamos Rose!!!!" Dijo la voz chillona de mi amiga Alice.

"Bueno entonces es un hasta luego."

"Si es un Hasta luego." Me respondió. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla a Emmett. Y repetí "Hasta luego, Emmett…"

Me acerque al auto de Alice, y abrí la puerta del copiloto, cosa que no estaba planeada, por que Bella, si no se hubiera lastimado estaría al lado del conductor (Osea Alice) Pero al estar con el tobillo hinchado se había que dado acostada atrás.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunte.

"¡¡¡si...!!!" Dijo contenta Alice. "Ahora empezamos nuestra nueva vida… ¡Que emoción!

ALICE POV

"Jasper… Jamás quise lastimarte. No sabia lo del auto…" Dije apenada.

"No te preocupes Alice, aparte creo que me hizo bien. Ya no sentí lo que sentía cuando veía su auto al volver del trabajo. Ahora es diferente… Es como si el auto a que vi fuera el de… de… como decirlo… una gran amiga que perdí."

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Quizás te ofenda, bueno depende como la tomes"

"Claro, no importa, jamas me ofendería por algo que viniera de ti." Me sonroje ante lo último.

"¿Hace cuanto que falleció Camila?"

"Hace 1 año, aproximadamente."

"Woaww…" Dije asombrada, jamas pensé que seria tan poco tiempo. "¿Te puedo hacer otra pequeña, pequeñísima pregunta?" Dije haciendo con mis dedos alfo realmente diminuto.

"Claro Alice" Que lindo que era cuando decía mi nombre.

"¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tus hijas?" Se puso sombrío y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

_Me voy a derretir con esos ojos verdes. _Pensé.

"Están con mis padres, sus abuelos efectivamente. Creo que 5 meses. Me dolió mucho dejarlas, pero tenia que despejarme un poco, mientras yo sufriera ellas también lo harían, por eso decidí volver, estoy completamente feliz, y creo que ahora será como era antes, ahora mis hermanos están mucho mejor."

"Eso es Genial, me encantaría conocer a tus hijas." Dije emocionada.

"Eso tenlo por seguro... Claro si tu quieres que no sigamos viendo."

"Por supuesto que quiero." Dije sin pensarlo.

"Entonces es un hasta luego" Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

"No, Jasper, asi no." Le dije con una sonrisa. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla acompañado por un corto abrazo. "Así se hace." Le dije cuando me separe.

"Gracias por enseñarme." Me dijo cortésmente, como siempre.

"De nada y… Hasta luego."

Me acerque al auto sin volver a mirar atrás por que volvería a los brazos de Jasper, hace unos momentos, me sentí como cuando era pequeña, cuando mamà vivía y papá era feliz con ella, y no existía la víbora de Maia, me sentí protegida. Cuando llegue al auto Bella estaba leyendo uno de los libros que siempre lee. Me subí y me senté en el asiento de copiloto.

"Que linda sonrisa, Alice." Dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?...¿Mi sonrisa?".

"Ya se, te preguntas como te vi. Bueno lo de la sonrisa es algo obvio, jamas estas seria, y en ahora estas tan sonriente como un niño en navidad o un adulto que gano la lotería."

"Hayy Bella, no gane ni la lotería ni un juguete. Creo que encontré el amor de mi vida…." Dije en un suspiro.

"Dios Santo…" Dijo volviendo al libro.

Me quede pensando en Jasper pegada al vidrio polarizado de mi Porsche, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era hora de irnos, si queríamos llegar justo para trabajar mañana. Si no volveríamos a dormir aquí.

"¡¡¡Rose!!!" Grite por la ventanilla. En menos de 2 minutos la tube ya sentada a mi lado.

Bella POV

"Gracias Edward, es muy gentil de tu parte haberme traído hasta aquí y ni siquiera me conoces." Dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero y dándole un espacio para que se sentara. "Siéntate…" ofrecí.

"¿Puedo?"

"No creo que a Alice le moleste." Dije sinceramente

"No me subía a un auto como este desde que mi hermana murió" Dijo sentándose.

"Lo siento, yo no sabia…"

"No importa." Dijo serio y tratando de cambiar el tema… "Así que Ralph Helfer…" Dijo tomando el libro que sin darme cuenta lo tenía en la mano.

"¿Conoces el libro?"

"Una hermosa historia, un hombre y un animal una verdadera historia de amistad ¿Modoc verdad?"

"Así es…" Dije recorriendo las hojas, dando un rápido viento hasta llegar a la tapa.

"Sabes Bella, hace mas o menos 1 año que no hablo de un libro"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte interesada por el tema.

"Es complicado"

"Creo que podré comprenderte" Conteste. (N/a: un poco muy crepúsculo.) Después de varios minutos, buscándonos miradas dio un suspiro.

"Mi esposa murió hace un año, aproximadamente. Al igual que mis hermanas, bueno Jasper y Daniela eran gemelos, por eso Jasper estaba con Camila, y Emmett con Daniela, mi esposa se llamaba Sofia, Al igual que mis hermanos, nosotros tuvimos a una hija. La tenemos, pero ya no es lo mismo… Ya no soy el mismo, si no es por Renesmee yo no se si seguiría aquí…" Se le corto la voz. Apoye mi mano en su hombro… "Pero no puedo llorar, se lo prometí a Sofia, le dije que cuidaría a Renesmee, le dije que seria la niña mas feliz con ella, y no lloraría por su ausencia." Dijo casi llorando pero no lo hizo "Y creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien."

"Yo creo que eres un padre genial y al darte cuenta que fue un error dejar a tu hija, y se que lo remediaras, ella te necesita y Sofia los mira desde allá arriba, yo no tengo hijos y tampoco tengo novio, pero créeme que puedo sentir el dolor que tienes…" Dije en forma sincera. Si murieran mis padres, no sabría que hacer y si me faltaran mis amigas seria mi perdición. Pero el tenia que estar vivo por alguien, su hija lo necesitaba.

"Voy a tratar de hacer feliz a mi princesita…" ¿Acaso dijo princesita? Como me dice mi padre.

"¿Cómo le dices a tu hija?" Pregunte ante la coincidencia.

"Usualmente Nessie, pero le digo mas seguido princesita." No se por que, ni como lo hice, pero sonreí, sonreí como nunca.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Dijo casi riendo.

"Una simple coincidencia. Mi padre se llama igual que tu, y me llama princesita. Aunque mucho no me gusta ese apodo." El sonrío…

"¿También se llama Edward?"

"Así es…" Dije orgullosa.

"Chicos creo que hora de irnos." Informo Jasper por la ventanilla. "Adiós Bella" Me dijo con la mano. Yo respondí de la misma forma.

"Adiós Jasper"

"Bueno creo que es un hasta luego, Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño, es posible que nos crucemos." Dijo Edward, de vuelta se puso serio, pero aun se notaba el grado de gracia de su comentario.

"Creo que si." Le di un beso en la mejilla. "Hasta luego." Dije mientras el se iba.

"Hasta luego Bella… Por cierto, esa ropa te queda muy bien" Me sonroje como un tomate, jamás me había sonrojado de esa manera.

"Gracias."

"Hasta luego."

Detrás de el venia Alice, quien estaba dando saltitos, me quede sentada, creo que jamás la vi tan feliz como ahora.

"Que linda sonrisa, Alice." Dije sin despegar la vista del libro.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?...¿Mi sonrisa?".

"Ya se, te preguntas como te vi. Bueno lo de la sonrisa es algo obvio, jamas estas seria, y en ahora estas tan sonriente como un niño en navidad o un adulto que gano la lotería."

"Hayy Bella, no gane ni la lotería ni un juguete. Creo que encontré el amor de mi vida…." Dijo en un suspiro.

"Dios Santo…" Dije volviendo al libro.

A los cinco minutos dio un grito que hizo que me perforaran los oídos, llamando a Rose. Ella lego alrededor de dos minutos mas. Se sentó en silencio y Alice, sin decir nada, prendió el stereo. Empezó a sonar "Tu, la misma de ayer" de Luis Miguel, entre Rosalie Y Alice hacían el dúo dinámico cantando canción por canción que corría por el CD. Muy debes encuando tarareaba alguna con ellas, pero realmente estaba concentrada en mi libro. Solo sentí cuando arranco el auto y no volví a levantar la vista.

ALICE POV

Ya había hecho 20 Km. En una hora y media, a la velocidad que iba realmente me excitaba de verdad, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar, pero no estaba sola, estaban conmigo Rosalie y Alice, tenia que llevar una velocidad considerada. Mire por el espejo a Bella, estaba completamente dormida, Rosalie estaba con su celular riendo. Se estaba mandando mensajes tenia dos posibilidades: primera, era Emmett o era Demetri quien siempre que le mandaba mensajes ponía esa cara. Yo miraba cada cinco minutos el espejo retrovisor por si veía el auto de los Cullen, pero nada, autos antiguos, autos modernos, pero me llamo la atención el Volvo plateado que recién ahora se podía ver en el horizonte. Vi que Emmett saludaba como un niño de 4 años, Edward manejaba y Jasper sonreía en el asiento trasero. Puse las luces de emergencia y estacione el auto, ellos hicieron lo mismo y estacionaron el auto. Despacio cerramos la puerta, Rose salto del auto como por arte de magia. Al igual que Emmett. Salimos, y salieron los tres.

"Que lindo recuentro" Comento Jasper…

"Opino lo mismo" Respondí yo perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

"Y pensar que recién nos estábamos mandado mensajes ¿No Rose?"

"Si Emmett."

"¿Y Bella?" Pregunto Edward.

"Esta en el auto, se durmió hace media hora."

ROSALIE POV

Desde que salimos, nos comenzamos a mandar mensajes Emmett y yo, entre los textos, me decía, unos "abróchate el cinturón que los que están manejando están completamente locos." O me decía "Vamos a reírnos un poco. ¿Cuántas mujeres entran en un huevo? Dos: Emma y Clara." Emmett me hacia reír como nunca lo había hecho, era otra persona con el.

Cuando bajamos del auto fui la primera en bajar, y mire que hizo lo mismo, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, atrás bajaron sus hermanos, Alice salio sigilosamente, para que Bella no se despertara. Cuando salio le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y a Edward, pero el entusiasmos lo puso ella cuando beso a Jasper.

"Que lindo recuentro" Comento Jasper…

"Opino lo mismo" Respondió Alice totalmente perdida en los ojos de Jasper.

"Y pensar que recién nos estábamos mandado mensajes ¿No Rose?"

"Si Emmett."

"¿Y Bella?" Pregunto Edward.

"Esta en el auto, se durmió hace media hora." Dijo Alice.

"¿Por que no caminamos un rato, cuando sean las 12:00 venimos todos y salimos de nuevo a Forks?." Propuso Jasper.

"¿Por que no? Aparte unos dos pueden ir por un lado y otros por otro." Dijo Alice apoyando a su reciente enamorado.

"Yo creo que esta bien…" Dije uniéndome a la idea

"Pienso igual" Dijo Emmett, con esa enorme sonrisa suya. "¿Tu Eddie?" Dijo Emmett volviendo a su hermano.

"Emmett si tu me vuelves a llamar así, vas a ir en Forks pero en camilla" Amenazo completamente serio Edward, pero todos incluso Emmett lo tomo como broma. "Hablo en serio Emmett" Ahora este callo, y nosotros (Jasper, Alice y yo) seguimos riendo.

"Como tu digas hermanito… Ahora dime ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas a cuidar los autos…"

"…Y a Bella?" Dije. No pensaba dejarla sola a mi amiga. Sabia que Edward era un desconocido, pero lo veía incapaz de hacer alguna barbaridad con mi amiga.

"Claro… De todos modos, no quería ir. Vayan…" Dijo apoyándose en el Volvo.

"De acuerdo."

Empezamos a caminar de lado contrario del que habían ido Alice y Jasper, cuando estuvimos alrededor de dos metros lejos. Emmett rompió el silencio.

"Dime Rose… ¿En que parte viven de Forks?"

"Bueno, no se exactamente, pero se que es un poco alejada, cuando entras al pueblo, hay dos caminos, el que te lleva a unos departamentos y hoteles; y el del pueblo. También se que por donde están esos departamentos, hay un camino mas largo, pero no se a donde se dirigí."

"Realmente es un poco lejos del Instituto"

"Si lo es, por eso Alice adquirió ese auto."

"Fue impresionante ver un Porsche gris cuando salimos del hotel, ninguno de mis hermanos se lo esperaba, y para ser sincero Rose… Yo tampoco." Dijo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Tu también tienes auto?"

"Claro, un Jeep."

"Un auto grande, se podría decir que es… fornido. Casi como tu." Dije mirándolo a los ojos que a pesar de llevar solo un día conociéndolo, podía sentir el amor que le tenia.

"Gracias Rose… ¿Tu también tienes auto?"

"Pues no, pensaba cómprame uno cuando estuviera instalada. Se bastante de autos… De acuerdo se mucho de autos, pero no estoy seguro de cual elegir, hay tantas variedades, y tantos hermosos, que no se por cual optar."

"¡GENIAL! Te podré acompañar a comprar el auto que quieres. Claro… ¿Solo si tu quieres?"

"Me parece una maravillosa idea, podrías ayudarme a elegir que tipo de auto va conmigo."

"¿Qué hora es Rose?" Dijo después de un prologado silencio.

"Las…" Saque mi pequeño móvil y claramente decía 11:55 AM. "Las 11:55"

"Creo que es hora de irnos ya. Pronto serán las 12 y si no llegamos Eddie me matara" Reí ante el cometario.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente cuando estaba con Emmett, me resultaba tan divertido, sin mencionar lo atractivo que era. Mientras iba caminado un par de llaves se cayeron de su bolsillo, me las quede mirando también dejando de caminar, cuando deje de mirar las llaves sentí el varonil grito:

"¿Sucede algo Rose?"

"No, solo que se te cayeron las llaves."

"¿Me quieres Rose?" ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me había preguntado eso?

"¿Como has dicho?"

"¿Que si me alcanzas las llaves, Rose?"

Tome las llaves y me acerque a Emmett, entregándoselas en las manos, sintiendo como s piel se rozaba con la mía, me estremecí ante su tacto, pero saque la mano inmediatamente. No dijimos ni una sola palabra de regreso.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Bella ya despierta hablando con Edward y vi como se acercaban Alice y Jasper, desde el horizonte.

"Creo que no llegamos tarde" Comento Emmett.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Pregunto Bella desde arriba del baúl de Porsche.

"¿Qué haces ahí arriba?" Pregunto Alice contenta.

"Las pasamos bien" Respondimos al mismo tiempo los cuatro (Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo).

"¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta?" Pregunte.

"Desde hace un rato… Me desperté cuando alguien toco la bocina."

"No se para que demonios conducen si lo hacen mal. Si van hacerlo (conducir) háganlo bien" Comento Jasper.

"No fue importante, no nos paso nada." Respondió mi amiga ruborizada.

"¿Y tu Eddi… Edward?" Dijo Emmett.

"Yo me quede fuera del carro durante un rato hasta que se despertó ella. Y comenzamos a hablar."

"Ohhh…" Dijo mire a mi amiga que estaba mirando sus pies.

"Creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo Jasper, causando que Alice hiciera un puchero de niña pequeña, pero Jasper tenia razón, debíamos irnos ahora si queríamos llegar a tiempo, para comenzar arreglar nuestros departamentos… por lo menos eso pensaba por parte de las tres.

Alice se despidió de Emmett, Edward y Jasper, con un beso en la mejilla, prolongado el tiempo cuando le toco con Jasper. Bella a pesar de haber estado sentada en un auto no muy alto, Edward se acerco a ayudarla a bajar, pues ella hizo lo mismo con todos, solo que no tuvo excepción con ninguno.

Era mi turno, me acerque a Emmett y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejándole cierta marca en el pómulo derecho.

"Te dije que era un Hasta Luego…"

"¿Ahora será un Adiós?"Pregunte decepcionada.

"Sigue siendo un Hasta luego, siempre lo será, estoy seguro que va a ver una tercera vez."

"Me alegro que pienses así, será mejor que tu entres en el Volvo y yo en el Porsche. Pero primero déjame que te limpie…" Dije frotando con el pulgar donde le había dejado la marca de mis labios, lo desvanecí dejando solo un poco de rubor. "Ahora si…. Hasta Luego Emmett"

"Hasta luego Rose"

A los demás solo roce la mejilla, hasta volver a sentarme en el asiento de copiloto del automóvil donde ya se encontraba Alice y Bella.

"¿Y bien?"

"Nada…"Contesto con forma picarona Alice. Sabía que algo tramaba pero no quería enterarme aun.

"¿Nada?" Repetí… Ella solo sonrío con cierta maldad que ya conocía. Y yo deje el tema atrás. Me fije en Bella quien miraba atentamente afuera del carro, en realidad tenia la vista pegada al horizonte. "¿Belli te sucede algo?"

"No, nada… Estoy bien"

"¿Quieres sentarte adelante Bella?" Pregunte.

"Como tu quieras" Dijo. Yo abrí la puerta y abrí la de Bella, ella salio y entro a la puerta del copiloto mientras remplazaba el lugar donde había estado Bella.

Alice manejo en silencio, mirando debes en cuando por el retrovisor, dedicando una sonrisa.

ALICE POV

"¡¡Espérame Jasper!!!" Grite cuando comenzó a caminar. Me acerque rápidamente, no quería parecer una desesperada.

Me pare junto a el.

"¿Sabes Alice?"

"¿Que pasa Jasper?" Dije contenta, ya que al fin se había decidido a abrir esa hermosa boca suya, obviamente le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"¿Por qué no… no, por que no nos juntamos cuando estemos en Forks? Estoy seguro que mis hijas querrán conocerte"

"¿De verdad Jasper?" Dije dando saltitos.

"Claro… pero solo si tu quieres. "

"Por supuesto que quiero, me encantan los niños… ¿Son parecidas a ti tus hijas?"

"Lamentablemente si…"

"¿Por qué lamentablemente? muy guapo" Se sonrojo, me di cuenta de mi propia torpeza, pero tenia razón.

"Que cosas dices Alice"

"Pues tengo razón… Yo creo que toda persona tiene su propia belleza; algunos tiene belleza interior, como compartir, la amabilidad o la simpatía; otros con belleza física, lindos ojos, lindo cuerpo, entre varias cosas; y los que tienen las dos cosas, como tu por ejemplo.

"Tu también eres muy hermosa, Alice, por dentro y por fuera."

"Ahora el que dice cosas tontas eres tu"

"Sabes Alice, seremos buenos amigos."Dijo al fin deuda larga carcajada.

_Por ahora, Jasper te quiero demasiado, creo que estoy… enamorada de ti, así que por ahora serás mi "amigo". _Pensé.

"Yo también lo creo lo mismo Jasper." Dije guardando mis manos en mi campera. "Aquí no sale nunca el sol ¿verdad?" Dije tratando de mantener la conversación, y mira hacia el cielo.

"La verdad muy pocas veces dura demasiado el sol, por ahora no salio"

"Rosalie y yo no tendremos problemas con ese asunto, pero Bella… odia la lluvia, en realidad creo que les tiene miedo… no digas nada" Dije mencionando uno de los grandes secretos de mi amiga.

"Bueno te contaren un secreto de mis hermanos pero no comentes nada, déjame ver…" Dijo pensativo.

_Que lindo se ve… _Pensé

"Tengo uno, una vez cuando mi hermana Dani, estaba embarazada, se sentía en una crisis… pensaba que estaba gorda, y Emmett estaba molesto con ella, entonces para bajar mas el ego de mi hermana, se ponía sus sostenes, y se colocaba una panza artificial, sin encinar la peluca rubia que se ponía en la cabeza. Así salía al jardín… Dani se enojaba por semanas, pero siempre lo perdonaba. Por eso solo prometimos quedar ese secreto entre nuestra familia." Cuando el termino yo estallaba en risa, me sostenía con mis pequeños brazos el estomago, creí que iba a estallar.

"Esas son charadas, puras charadas." Dije rápido, pero enseguida me tape la mano con la boca.

"¿charadas?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Me derrito… ¿podría ser mas sexy?. _Pensé.

"De acuerdo, te lo diré, un vez cuando estábamos en la casa del árbol, ten en cuenta que solo teníamos 13 años; Rose, Bella y yo, no teníamos nada que hacer, y nos pusimos a inventar palabras, así surgió la palabra 'charadas'."

"Wouu… Gran historia Alice. Se conocen desde hace mucho ¿verdad?"

"Desde que entramos al kindder"

"Gran amistad, yo conozco a Emmett y a Edward de segundo año de preparatoria."

"Pensé que eran hermanos"

"Lo somos, políticamente, los Cullen me adoptaron junto con Dani, cuando nos faltaba un año para salir de internado, Carlisle y Esme son grandes personas, les debo mucho."

"¿Y Camila?" Dije con un poco de duda, tenia miedo que lo tomara mal, pero no fue así.

"Camila… mi Camila, bueno yo la conocí cuando llegue a la casa, ella era hermana de Emmett y de Edward; Dani y yo somos gemelos. Por lo que no tenia nada de malo que estuviéramos juntos."

"Perdón que te haga preguntas, pero me resulta interesante."

"No importa Alice, la verdad me halaga que preguntes por mi familia, se que te interesa, si no fueras tu la que me preguntara, este tipo de preguntas, créeme que no te las respondería."

"Gracias Jasper"

"De nada Alice…" Tras varios minutos después, mientras yo procesaba la información en mi cabeza. "¿Cuál es otra pregunta?"

"¿No te importa que la haga?" Dije con un poco de timidez, cosa rara de mi.

"Claro que no. Dime."

"¿Edward es casado? No mal interpretes mi pregunta, pero como tu eres viudo, y Emmett es casado, solo pensé que Edward también lo estaría"

"En realidad, Emmett, Edward y yo somos viudos, la esposa de Edward se llamaba Victoria, es decir, Sofia, odiaba que la llamaran Victoria. Bueno ella murió el mismo día que murieron mi hermana y mi esposa, yo creo que perdí dos hermanas, aparte de mi pequeña Camila"

"Todos tiene hijos"

"Si… Yo tengo a mis niñas (N/a: NONO, RETOÑOS), Emmett tiene a una niña y un niño, y Edward… Bueno Edward tiene a Renesmee, a Nessie…"

"Me parece estupendo… Me muero de ganas de conocerlas."

"seguro las conocerás, te caerán de maravilla, y estoy mas que seguro que a ellas le caerás de mil maravillas…"

"Seguro que si…" Dije volviendo a caminar a paso normal.

"Creo que nos deberán están esperando, Edward me matara si llego tarde."

"Y espero que Bella un siga dormida, por que también lo hará conmigo." Dije recordando como era Bella, cuando se enfadaba.

Nos dimos la vuelta caminamos en dirección a donde se encontraban los carros, en el camino, hablamos de lo que nos gustaba, nos desagradaba, como música, comida hasta de colores. Pero di un suspiro de resignación cuando me encontraba a unos pasos de mi auto, pude ver a Rose y a Emmett del lado opuesto del que veníamos Jasper y yo. Luego vi a Bella, apoyada sobre mi carro, frente al Volvo, donde estaba poyado Edward ¡Se veían tan bien! Tuve un gran plan, sabia que Bella odiaba mis planes y mas cuando se trataba de juntar a personas a la fuerza, aunque yo no dejaba rastro de mis acciones, por lo que a deseaba llegar a Forks.

BELLA POV

Abrí mis ojos de repente al sentir el ruido de la bocina de un carro, me levante sobresaltada y me di cuenta que me había dormido en el Porsche de mi amiga. Cuando mi cabeza golpeo el techo, lo hizo con fuerza, por lo que abrí mis labios para…

"Demonios…" Dije llevándome mi mano a la cabeza. Por la ventana vi que se asomo rápidamente… ¿Edward?

"¿Bella te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solamente me he golpeado la cabeza y me duele"

"Por que no sales, quizás te lastimaste la cabeza" Supuso como todo medico.

"No solo me he golpeado, de todos modos si estuviera sangrando me hubiera desmayado"

"Entiendo…" Dijo extendiéndome para que se me hiciera mas fácil salir, la tome, y sentí como una especie de electricidad me recorría todo el cuerpo. Edward tenía varios músculos, por lo que equivale a que tenia mucha fuerza, pues no la controlo y cuando tiro para que me saliera del auto, yo choque contra su pecho y callo de espaldas contra el césped húmedo.

Nuestras miradas se constaron por un momento, pude sentir sus penetrantes y fríos ojos esmeraldas buscando algo en los míos, mientras yo seguía buscando la razón por la cual esa tristeza que lo inundaba. Luego de un rato, me di cuenta que sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi cintura, por lo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, por que aun me dolía el tobillo, logre levantarme. Le extendí la mano para que pudiera levantarse y el se levanto sin ayuda, y me miro de la forma mas seca posible.

_Maldito orgulloso. _Pensé.

Me apoye contra el frente del Porsche y me quede mirando el cielo gris… Era definitivo, estaba comenzando a extrañar California.

"¿Te gusta el frío?" Dijo una armoniosa vos. Abrí mis ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que había los había cerrado; me encontré con una de las figuras mas hermosas de la tierra…

_¡Hay Dios! Estar con Rosalie y Alice me hace tener pensamientos atrevidos… _Pensé.

Aunque mi mente no estaba completamente en lo cierto, Edward era muy guapo, no podía negarlo… Pero recién lo conocía, no podía pensar nada con el, en simples palabras era un completo extraño para mi, aparte no me llevaba del todo bien con el… aun.

"No, lo odio profundamente, pero no me quedo de otra que venir aquí, de todos modos tengo tres razones para quedarme."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"La primera es que se que lograre acostumbrarme al frió y a este clima tan diferente que al que conozco; segundo a pesar de que odio el frió, el paisaje es una razón que la coincídelo muy importante, siempre me ha llamado la atención las cosas extrañas o bellas, este lugar me gusta logra dar como 'trama de suspenso', es maravilloso…" Dije recorriendo la vista el bosque, las flores, al cielo y luego volviendo a Edward.

"¿Y tercera razón?"

"Es una larga historia, pero para poder resumirla, te diré que es que quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi…" Dije recordando la hermosa pareja mayor que hacían mis padres. Volvía mirar a Edward, quien se me quedo mirando muy pensativo.

"Te preocupan mucho tus padres ¿verdad?"

"Son lo único que tengo, aparte de mis amigas, ellas son como mis hermanas, me dolería… me dolería mucho perder a alguna de ellas, y realmente no se si lo soportaría." Dije tratando de pensar mi vida sin alguna de ellas, o de mis padres, pero deseche esa idea inmediata, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían.

"Yo pienso lo mismo de mis padres y muy a mi pesar de mis hermanos, y de mi pequeña Nessie…" Dijo al fin con una mirada triste.

"¿Nessie?" Pregunte curiosa "Lo siento… disculpa no quise ser entrometida…" Dije apenada, nunca había sido curiosa en mi vida, por que empezaría hacerlo ahora.

"No te disculpes, la curiosidad es algo normal, no te apenes. Igual pensaba comentarlo de todos modos. Ella es mi hija, tiene siete años." Me quede mirándolo, tratando de decirle con los ojos que siguiera. "Es hermosa…" Leyó mis ojos "Tan solo con siete años, es muy inteligente como su madre, me hace recordar mucho a ella."

"¿Recordar?"

"Mi esposa falleció hace un año"

"Lo siento Edward…."(N/a: No dejalo acostado:p) Dije ahora mucho más apenada que antes.

"No importa, se que algún día me repondré…" Dije retorna una sonrisa torcida, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba llena de tristeza y dolor.

Paso un buen rato hasta que decidí cambiar el tema, al ver que no volvería abrir la boca.

"Edward ¿A ti- A ti te gusta la lluvia?"

"He nacido en este lugar, se que debería odiarla pero a estas alturas, es como mi compañera, hasta podría llegar a decir, que no me acostumbraría al calor"

"Entiendo…" Dije pero una sonrisa salio de mis labios, y no sabia por que…

De el lado contrario de la carretera y del lado por donde tendríamos que llegar a Forks, pude reconocer la risa de Alice y la calmada y dulce vos de Rosalie. Yo aun seguía con mi sonrisa, vi primero a Alice, quien estaba acompañada de Jasper…

_Lo hubiera jurado… _Pensé_ Y Rosalie debe estar con Emmett._

Me voltee a ver a Rosalie, quien como era seguro, estaba Emmett. Volví a Alice, quien estaba con una sonrisa, traviesa mirándome, algo tramaba la enana.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Pregunte desde arriba del baúl de Porsche.

"¿Qué haces ahí arriba?" Pregunto Alice contenta.

"Las pasamos bien" Respondieron al mismo tiempo los cuatro (Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie).

"¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta?" Pregunto Rosalie.

"Desde hace un rato… Me desperté cuando alguien toco la bocina."

"No se para que demonios conducen si lo hacen mal. Si van hacerlo (conducir) háganlo bien" Comento Jasper.

"No fue importante, no nos paso nada." Respondí ruborizada.

"¿Y tu Eddi… Edward?" Dijo Emmett.

"Yo me quede fuera del carro durante un rato hasta que se despertó ella. Y comenzamos a hablar."

"Ohhh…" Dijo Rosalie mientras yo estaba mirando mis pies.

"Creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo Jasper, causando que Alice hiciera un puchero de niña pequeña, pero Jasper tenia razón, debíamos irnos ahora si queríamos llegar a tiempo, para comenzar arreglar nuestros departamentos… Alice se despidió de Emmett, Edward y Jasper, con un beso en la mejilla, prolongado el tiempo cuando le toco con Jasper. Edward se acerco para ayudarme a bajar, cosa que me sorprendió ya que el auto no era muy alto, no me importo, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, saludo a cada uno de ellos, sin ninguna excepción. Rosalie se quedo hablando con Emmett, un rato largo, pero igual saludo a todos.

Entre en el auto, Alice estaba realmente feliz, pero aun seguían con esa mirada picara, por lo que comenzó a cantar un poco mas alto de lo normal. Esperamos un rato hasta que Rosalie entro, con la misma sonrisa de Alice.

"¿Y bien?"

"Nada…"Contesto con forma picarona Alice. Sabía que algo tramaba pero no quería enterarme aun.

"¿Nada?" Repitió Rosalie… Ella solo sonrío con cierta maldad que ya conocía.

Dejamos la conversación en el pasado, y comencé a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Edward '¿Que pasaría si no estuvieran mis amigas ni mis padre?'

"¿Bella te sucede algo?" Llamo la atención Rosalie

"No, nada… Estoy bien"

"¿Quieres sentarte adelante Bella?" Propuso Rose.

"Como tu quieras" Dije. Daniela abrío la puerta y abrío la mi a, yo Salí del asiento y entre en la puerta del copiloto mientras Rose remplazaba el lugar donde había estado yo.

Alice manejo en silencio, mirando debes en cuando por el retrovisor, dedicando una sonrisa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno chicas apartir de ahora me voy a tardar un poco mas en escribirlos... ya que tengo examenes a rolete, y en el finde no voy a estar en la compu :'( voy a tardar un poco, por eso les dejo este, que es bastante largo, con suerte puedo terminar el cap tres lo publico.... jajja bueno con todo mi amor, corazon, y mis buenas suerte le deseo que apreten el boton de abajo y dejen review, jajajaj si chicas soy muy chupamedia... jajaja bueno bestios, corazoncitos, y todo eso...

Nos leemos despues!!


	4. Presentaciones I

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa, espectacular, grandiosa.... Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia y solamente mia, bueno re propietaria era la chica, bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

ENSEÑAME A AMAR

**Capitulo 3: "Presentaciones I" **

BELLA POV

Habíamos llegado a Forks... Se preguntaran ¿Cómo una chica que no conoce un pueblo lo sabe? Bueno un cartel tallado a madera, con un grandes letras diciéndome 'Bienvenido a Forks', eso daba mucho para pensar.

Alice doblo para donde yo supuse, que estarían los departamentos. Para mi sorpresa, el Volvo seguía atrás nuestros. Alice era la única que sabía la dirección, por lo que mientras ella conducía, yo trataba de recordar, por donde iba.

Me di cuenta que habíamos aparcado, Rosalie y Alice ya estaba fuera, por lo visto estaban saludando con la mano. Baje yo, luego de un largo estirón desde mi asiento, vi que el Volvo estaba pasando, todos nos estiraron el brazo para saludar. Yo hice lo mismo, todos estaban seguramente muy contentos, pronto estarían con su familia.

"¿Cuál es nuestro piso Alice?"

"Piso 4, departamento 8 D"

"No es muy alto…" Dijo Rosalie, abriendo el baúl del Porsche.

"Me da lo mismo" Dije llevando mi bolso, y uno de los de Alice. Habíamos traído poca ropa, por dos simples razones: La primera Alice nos obligaría comprarnos ropa nueva, y la segunda es que la enviaremos de nuevo, bueno solo Rosalie, por que mi ropa lo traía en ese bolso.

Llegamos al piso luego representarnos con el conserje y dejarle una de las copias que Alice había sacado. Recorrimos el largo pasillo, no uno de esos edificios como los de la revista, pero era un edificio acogedor.

Alice iba saltando como una niña pequeña llevando su gran bolso rosa, mientras que las llaves bailaban en sus dedos. En cambio Rosalie, estaba seria, pero en sus ojos se veía la felicidad que irradiaba; aunque no sabia si era por que íbamos a vivir nosotras solas o era por los Cullen.

Llegamos a destino, estábamos enfrente de la puerta blanca que resaltaba el "8 D". Alice se sentía emocionada, parecía que estaba en una película o en una novela, por que cada paso que hacia enfrente a la puerta lo hacia en cámara lenta, pero lo logro hacer, abrió la puerta pero esta vez dejo la película para otra momento ya que empezó a saltar dentro de la sala del departamento.

Rosalie fue la siguiente, pero obviamente no hizo el mismo ridículo que Alice, pero a pesar de ellos, se veían muy tierna así de contenta.

"¿Y chicas, que les parece?" Dijo Alice dando pequeños aplausos y saltitos.

"Es encantador Alice" Dijo Rosalie mirando embelesada la casa.

"Es maravillosa" Dije mirando por segunda vez la sala, era hermosa unos hermosos sillones nuevos, que seguramente Alice había comprado. Un hermoso plasma con remarco y pantalla plana negra, una mesa de vidrio con patas negras que hacían juego con los sillones y el televisor, mientras que unas hermosas flores rojas en un perfecto florero blanco, seguramente de porcelana; daban a par con las hermosas cortinas bordadas. Vi un hermoso perchero al lado de la puerta y, un hermoso aparador que había algunas fotos nuestras (de las tres).

"Bueno faltan algunas cosas pero en uno o dos días, ya no faltara nada." Dijo Alice, pude imaginarme el puchero que debía estar haciendo a mis espaldas.

"Debes estar bromeando, este departamento parece sacado de foto de revista Alice."

"Bueno no es para mi todo el crédito, Rosalie me ayudado a elegir un par de cosas"

"Pero Alice, Bella tiene razón, esta espectacular…"

"Por que aun no han visto el comedor, la cocina, sus habitaciones." Dijo brincando y levantándose del sillón. Nos tomo de las manos y nos dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba del lado derecho de la sala. Entramos en un comedor, mucho más lujoso que la habitación anterior, pero daba una combinación perfecta con todos los colores que había en la otra habitación. Una mesa de vidrió con detalles negros y blancos estaba en el medio de ese hermoso cuarto. Varios cuadros artísticos, muebles que seguramente tenia bajilla estaban en apoyados contra la pared, que por cierto era una tonalidad canela. Un par de macetas, con flores y unas con solo hojas notablemente verdes, daban en dos de las puntas que daban al balcón, dejando a la vista unas hermosas cortinas transparentes.

"Oh Alice, te has gastado un dineral…"Dije muy apenada por no haber aportado con el dinero para la decoración.

"Bella… sabes que esto no me cuenta nada, además me divertí mucho haciendo esto… aunque los muebles viejos era horrendos, no podía vivir en un lugar así." Dijo exagerada.

"Ali, realmente podrías ser decoradora." Aconsejo Rosalie volviendo a mirar el lugar y luego a mi pequeña amiga.

"Mi vida esta junto a los niños, además esto para mi es como… como… como un hobbie. No interesa lo que quiera o no hacer, sigamos con el recorrido." Dijo tomándonos de las manos, y caminado hacia otra puerta que estaba en el centro del lado izquierdo del comedor. "No quiten sus brazos, ni cabezas, no se permiten fotografías durante el recorrido y nos es recomendable darles de comer a los animales." Dijo Alice como una guiadora turística, e imito la vos de locutora para seguir la broma. "No se permiten alimentos en el transcurso del viaje y las preguntas se hacen al finalizar el recorrido." Entramos en una hermosa cocina, que por cierto era de cerámica con retoques de frutas y verduras, mientras que fuera de los detalles, lo adornaba un blanco perla por toda la cocina. Varios utensillos, una pequeña mesa al lado de la gran ventana y varios cajones, seguramente, llenos de comida; varios electrónicos de cocina y entre ellos, me llamo la atención la hermosa heladera plateada que resplandecía de la punta de la cocina y un hermosa televisión, con un hermoso plasma, casi del mismo tamaño que el de un monitor de ordenadores.

"Alice es realmente espectacular" Dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo. Luego nos reímos.

"¿Qué dijo la guiadora turística?" Dijo con reproche, obviamente sobreactuando.

"Que no podíamos hablar hasta el final del recorrido" Dijimos Rosalie y yo como dos niñas pequeñas regañadas por su madre.

"Lo han vuelto hacer"

"Lo sentimos…" Dijimos de nuevo en coro.

"Y ahora también, cállense."

Guardamos silencio mientras nos tomaba de la mano y nos llevaba (dentro de la misma cocina) hacia una puerta blanca. Ella la abrió lentamente, era una pequeña despensa llena de provisiones y de algunos productos de limpieza, mientras que en el pequeño cuarto; que de todos modos lo creía un poco mas espacioso de lo norma; había una lavadora, una secadora y dos percheros desarmados. Alice se había ocupado de todo.

"Aquí encontraran la comida, los productos de limpieza y también será el lavabo" Nos volvió a tomar de la mano y nos fuimos lleno por donde habíamos venido. Hasta llegar a la sala, que fue donde nos soltó y fue tomando los bolsos, obviamente Rosalie y yo la ayudamos con eso, yo lleve mi pequeño bolso y uno de los de Alice, Rosalie llevo el suyo y uno pequeño que también era de su propiedad. Alice nos dirigió un pasillo que estaba del lado derecho del comedor, este era un poco mas elegante pero no le quitaba lo sencillo e informal. Había cuatro puertas.

"La ultima puerta, la del fondo, es el baño en el que van a ir todos los invitados y si queremos nosotras también." Aclaro Alice, pero luego aclaro la garganta. "Bueno chicas esas habitaciones son las nuestras, yo las organice espero que no les moleste."

"Claro que no" Dije yo.

"Por supuesto que no" Me apoyo Rosalie.

"De acuerdo, yo… pues he elegido la que tiene un armario particular, discúlpenme." Dijo apenada.

"No te preocupes Ali, yo apenas traje un par de conjuntos y mi ropa interior, dudo mucho que vaya a usar una armario" Le dije dándole apoyo, pero me volvió a mirar.

"Por hoy pasa, pero mañana luego del trabajo nos iremos a Port Angels a comprar todo lo necesario para ti ¿No Rosalie?" Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. "¿Vale? El cuarto de Rose es el este." Dijo señalando el primero del pasillo "Allí encontraras todo lo necesario, el armario es también muy espacioso. El tuyo Bella, es igual de espacioso que el de Rose, es el que le sigue." Dijo señalándome el del medio" Y bueno el mío es el que esta al lado de baño." Se río feliz. "Bueno que esperan, vayan… ¿O no quieren conoces sus habitaciones?" Dijo Alice agarrando sus bolsos y yéndose a su habitación.

"Yo voy a la mía" Dijo Rose entrando a su habitación, por lo que había visto cuando abrió la puerta era una habitación elegante, fashion, y espaciosa.

Yo fui a paso lento, dirigiéndome a mi habitación, con mi pequeño bolso en mi espalda, hasta que me encontraba completamente sola en el pasillo, estire mi brazo para apoyar mi mano en la perilla dorada, que combinaba a la perfección con la madera de aquel pasillo y la hermosa puerta blanca que estaba enfrente mío. Gire la perilla y entre a mi nueva habitación… Realmente no me esperaba lo que tenía enfrente, una hermosa cama con sabanas celestes y acolchado azul cielo. Mientras que en mi pared había una hermosa biblioteca llena de todos mis libros favoritos, que por cierto yo los tenía pero estos eran nuevos. Mi armario estaba dentro de la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación, pero fue lo menos que me llamo la atención, al lado de la cama (de dos plazas) había mesas de luz y unas veladores, que combinaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes y las sabanas, y por supuesto las cortinas blancas. Un hermosa balcón se acomodaba en el lado derecho de la habitación, no quise salir, lo haría a la noche, a disfrutar la espectacular luna que esa noche seguramente nos regalaría. Al lado de la hermosa ventana, había un espectacular escritorio de vidrio, con varios libros de estudio y una maravillosa nodbook.

No podía aceptar este hermoso regalo, Alice había pagado todo, y Rose también, no podía aceptar eso. Salí de mi habitación embelezada, todo era tan maravilloso, no podían aceptar ese regalo. Era demasiado para mi, no es que no lo quisiera o no por que no me gustaba, al contrario me había encantado la casa y era realmente hermosa, pero simplemente no podía.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, toque la puerta levemente, me parecía un delito, rozar mi mano en cualquier mueble de esa casa, parecía de porcelana cada objeto que me rodeaba.

"Pasa…" Escuche detrás de la puerta, luego se escucho una de las canciones preferidas de Camila 'Love Story' pude reconocer que era de Taylor Swift, conocía muy poco de esa cantante, en cambio Alice era realmente una fanática desquiciada.

"Permiso Alice…" Dije entrando a la habitación, pero me detuve a observarla, esa si que era una habitación era toda fucsia, con unas sabanas amarillas, realmente hermosas, unas cortinas color perla, unas hermosa estantería llena de revistas y seguramente pósters, algunos libros a la moda y a pesar de que habías llegado a ese departamento, ya estaba lleno de ropa por doquier, el hermoso escritorio, la nodbook, la silla, el pequeño sillón de una de las esquinas y seguramente debajo de la cama, estaba alguna prenda de Alice. "Pero… ha pasado un remolino aquí" Dije recorriendo la mirado toda la habitación.

"Lo siento, en un rato va a estar todo acomodado, te lo prometo… Asi… ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Dijo cambiando el tema

"Alice, no puedo aceptar vivir aquí con ustedes, no aporte nada para los nuevos mubles, ni los comestibles, nada…"Dije realmente apenada.

"Bella no te apenes, en realidad sabia que esto sucedería, por eso… Te tengo una sorpresa, a las dos, ven..." Dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome del cuarto, y llevándome hacia la habitación de Rose. Nos quedamos enfrente de la puerta y ella entro como sin tocar, cosa muy común de Alice. "¡Rose!"

"Alice, amiga, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta." Dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, sin dejar ver nada.

"De acuerdo. Necesito que vayan al comedor, que necesito decirle un par de cosas." Se fue corriendo de nuevo a la habitación, Rose y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, nos dirigimos al comedor, nos quedamos sentadas, mirando cada lugar de esa habitación, no me cansaba de verla era… maravillosa.

"¿Te gusta el lugar Rose?"

"Me encanta… ¿A ti?"

"El departamento es espectacular, pero mi problema va hacer el clima, sin mencionar ese detalle, el lugar es maravilloso."

Volvimos a mirar la habitación, hasta que Alice salio del pasillo que daba a a nuestras habitaciones con: cartulinas (rosas), fibrones, y varios resaltadotes. Rosalie y yo la miramos con cara rara.

"¿Alice para que es eso?" Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Ya verán…" Dijo Apoyando todo arriba de la mesa de vidrio, que por supuesto tenían, un mantel transparente. "Primero quiere decirles que… Bueno se que lo tomaran mal, bueno por lo menos Bella, eso ya lo se…"

"Depende que tontería hayas echo" Dije mirándola.

"No se si es una tontería, pero, se que te molestara, pero antes de que me digas algo, quiero decir, que… ¡Estas casa es nuestra!" Dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos

"¡Hay Alice te matare!" Dije levantándome con mucho enfado de mi silla.

"Yo sabia que te enfadarías…" Dijo haciendo puchero.

"¡PERO ALICE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, COMO VAS A COMPRAR UNA CASA, SIN NUESTRO CONSENTIMIENTO!" Dije en un grito ahogado.

"Es que… no me dejas explicar, es ustedes también aportaron, pero de todos modos, no es completamente nuestra, falta la firma de las tres." Justifico como niña pequeña que desaprueba una evaluación, y se lo dice a su madre.

"Bella inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, tranquilízate…." Di una gran suspiro.

"Bella cálmate, y tu Alice, tu sabes como es Bella, y le haces eso…" Dijo Rose tratando de mejorar las cosas.

"Pero no me han dejado terminar" Dijo Alice tratando de remediar el error.

"¿Cómo?" Dije después de haberme calmado, pero solo un poco.

"Bueno el dinero de me entregaron para los boletos de avión y el dinero para los alquileres los use para comprar la casa, y ya se que me dirán que con aquel dinero no se puede comprar una casa, bueno el dueño, fue muy tierno y le cai tan bien que me rebajo el precio a lo que yo podía pagar, además la casa era horrible cuando llegue" Dijo recordando y poniendo cara de asco "Pero de todos modos la casa es nuestra."

"¿Ósea que nosotras también aportamos para la casa?" Pregunto Rose contenta.

"Sipidipi" Dijo saltando y aplaudiendo, ya que tenia a favor a Rose, y seguramente en un rato a mi también. Alice jamás se vencía.

"¿Qué dices Bella, nosotras también pagamos la casa?" Trato de convencerme Rose.

"¿Y los muebles?" Lo que habíamos pagado era la casa, pero según Alice, la casa que un desastre antes que ella metiera sus narices en el departamento.

"Los muebles y las reparaciones las pague yo, pero podríamos hacer un trato." Alice sabia perfectamente que no viviría en un lugar gratis.

"¿Qué trato?" Dije volviéndome a sentar.

"Bueno entre las tu y Rose pueden pagarme hasta completar la parte que les tocaba de los muebles" Dijo como chantaje Alice.

"¿Y como seria eso?" Pregunto Rose.

"Me podrían pagar de apoco, por mi estaría bien que no lo hiciera, pero como yo conozco a alguien que no me hace caso." Dijo mirándome.

"¿Cuánto te costo toda la renovación del departamento mas los muebles?"

"Todo… 15.000 U$S"

"De acuerdo, Rose y yo te pagaremos 5.000 U$S"

"Como quiera, si no me pagan mejor…" Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Para que son esas cartulinas y todos esos fibrones?"

"Cierto…" Dijo acercando todas las cosas a donde estaban nuestros lugares "Es para organizarnos mejor."

"Lo vamos a poner en tres cartulinas, Rose toma la rosa; yo la violeta y tu Bella, agarra la que queda, pues jamás te decides con los colores." Dijo extendiéndome una azul.

"El azul es perfecto" Le dije mientras le sacaba la cinta y lo estiraba, Alice y yo lo hicimos en diez segundos, mientras Rose y la cartulina tenían una guerra a muerte.

"Dame Rose…" Dijo Alice fastidiada, al principio era gracioso pero luego parecía entupido, bueno eso me dijo Alice al oído. Estiramos las tres cartulinas sobre la mesa, y elegimos los fibrones negros y rojos, mas los resaltadotes.

"¿Vale? Ahora empecemos Lunes…" Dijo comenzando a escribir Alice.

EDWARD POV

Me dolían los oídos de tanto escuchar a Emmett hablar de aquella muchacha rubia, pero Jasper no se quedaba atrás, pero este hablaba de Alice.

"¿Hay Edward no me vas a decir que Rosalie esta guapa?"Insistió mi hermano.

"¿Y Que Alice es tierna e inteligente?" Corrijo, insistieron mis hermanos.

"Pueden dejarme manejar en paz" Pedí tratando de evadir mis respuesta.

"Sabes Edward, a veces pienso que si no te hubieras casado e hubieras tenido a Nessie, hubieras si un gay de primera."

"Y yo pienso Emmett, que eres un idiota de ligas mayores." Le conteste de la misma manera que lo hizo el.

"Me parece que Edward no esta de humor." Dijo Jasper.

"¿Y tu como sabes que de humor estoy?" Pregunte ya completamente irritado.

"Cualquier estupido se daría cuenta de que humor estas." Dijo Emmett desde los asientos traseros.

"Por eso te diste cuenta Em." Dijo Jasper provocando que riera.

"Muy chistoso." Dijo Emmett con un muy sobreactuado puchero.

Gracias al cielo se habían cayado, y gracias a todos los Ángeles faltaba poco para llegar a nuestra casa. Hace menos de un kilómetro estaba el departamento de las chicas que habíamos conocido. Era realmente loco saber que unas de ellas, tenia la misma personalidad de Camila; que otra los mismos gustos y el carácter de Daniela; Y muy impresionante ver en lo parecidas que eran mi Sofia y Bella, su timidez, cuando se sonrojaban y lo poco que hablaban… era algo tan imposible.

Aparque en la entrada de la gran casa Cullen, ya podía sentir la hermosa sonrisa de mi Renesmee, tenerla en mis brazos y verla sonreír me hacían completamente feliz. Le daba gracias a Sofia por haberme regalado a ese angelito. Fui el primero en bajar del Volvo, después de un tanto tiempo volver a ver a mi hija y a mis sobrinos, era demasiada felicidad. Aunque no me perdonaría que la deje después de la muerte de su madre, la deje sola, y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ahora entendía que no era el único había perdido a Sofia.

Jasper y Emmett bajaron detrás de mí. Ya les habíamos avisado a nuestros padres que hoy estaríamos allí. Jasper abrió el baúl y Emmett bajo la primera maleta, pero la maleta se callo al suelo cuando vio a Jane abrir la puerta.

"¿Papà? ¿Papà eres tu?" Dijo Jane abriendo la puerta por completo y acercándose al auto.

"¡Jane!¡Hija!" Dijo Emmett corriendo a abrazar a su hija. Fue algo maravilloso ver como Emmett, por lo menos una vez en su vida era maduro y responsable.

EMMETT POV

Sentí como el cuerpo se me paralizaba al ver, a mi pequeña Jane, aunque ya no lo era; podría decir que era la viva imagen de Daniela, aunque con algunos rasgos míos. Su hermosa cabellera castaña le caía por toda la espalda y sus hermosos ojos azules.

La maleta que tenia en mis manos se callo en el suelo, apenas pude sentir mis pies, cuando dijo…

"¿Papa? ¿Papa eres tu?" Dijo mi pequeña.

"¡Jane!¡Hija!" Dijo mi Jane. Salí del shock y volví en si, Salí corriendo tras mi hija, la abrace como nunca la había abrazado y le bese la cabeza, pude sentir sus pequeños temblores en el cuerpo, cuando rodó sus brazos por mi cuerpo.

"Papà eres tu, volviste. ¿Esto no es uno de mis sueños? ¿Volviste de verdad?" Dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaban hinchados y su mejillas muy húmedas, de todos modos apoye mis manos en su rostro y le sonreí.

"No te volveré a dejar jamás, mi pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe." Dije volviéndola a abrazar. Luego sentí como aparecía mi padre, Carlisle por la puerta de hall y veían de la mano de la pequeña Susan, mi sobrina. Volví a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del hermoso abrazo de mi Jane.

JASPER POV

Luego de ver la hermosa escena de mi sobrina y mi hermano, vi a mi padre de la mano una de mis pequeñas princesas, mi Susan, mi princesa de nueves años, con unas lindas trencitas doradas, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba unos jeans negros con una hermosa blusa rosa con varios dibujos en ellas, que le hacían juego con las hermosas sandalias que llevaba. Una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo cuando me vio. Con una mirada tímida vio a su abuelo, Carlisle le soltó la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa calida, las que siempre tenia.

Yo me acerque a las escaleras de la entrada de la casa y me quede parado ahí, esperando a que ella tímidamente viera conmigo. Y fue así, cuando apenas estábamos a unos metros salio corriendo hacia mi, con los brazos abierto la tome en ellos y la abrace, mientras que enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura, yo escondía en su cabello mi rostro.

"Papi… No te volverás a ir ¿Verdad? Yo se que no te iras, se que te quedaras conmigo y me cuidaras." Dijo mi pequeña Susan. Unas ganas tremendas me dieron de llorar, llorar por la soledad que tenían mis hijas, quería llorar por la perdida de Camila, quería llorar por lo irresponsable que había sido. Mis ojos no pudieron retener tanto dolor.

"Ya nunca me iré de aquí, me quedare a cuidar de ti y de Megan." Dije tratando de evitar que se sintiera mi llanto; que era, por cierto muy ridículo.

"Papi…" Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Papi esta llorando." Dijo atrapando entre uno de sus deditos una de mis lagrimas.

"Si princesa, estoy llorando de felicidad." Estaba mintiendo, pero de cierta manera no, me sentía feliz de volver a estar con mi familia, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

"¿Papi?" Dijo luego de un largo rato abrazados.

"Si cariño." Dije volviéndola a apoyar en el suelo y agachándome para estar a su altura.

"Papi no te iras de nuevo ¿verdad?"

"No cariño, no me iré de nuevo." Dije acariciándole el rostro. Se me tiro de nuevo y esta vez la que lloro fue ella, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Vi una muñeca en brazos de mi madre, Esme, una linda niña, mi Megan. Una niña con los cabellos rubios, unos ojos verdes-celestes y un chupete adornaba su rostro. Llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo con unas lindas sandalias marrones miel. Estaba preciosa como Susan.

"Megan" Dije en el oído de Susan, ella no dejo de abrazarme pero se hizo un lado para que en el abrazo entrara Megan.

"Vamos con papa" Le dijo mi madre a mi pequeña. Ella empezó a saltar en los brazos de Esme; Ella dejo en el suelo a Megan pero no le soltó la mano, Megan comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, caminar sabia caminar pero le costaba, cosa que me resultaba realmente rara, pues ya tenia dos años.

"Megan, mi Megan ven con papà" Ella se comenzó a reír y empezó a caminar mas rápido.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros, Esme le soltó la pequeña mano y comenzó a caminar hacia a mi, por supuesto le costaba pero lo logro, te tiro a mi con sus pequeños brazos abiertos, me levante con ella en mis brazos, pude ver detrás de su hermoso cabello rubio como mis padre abrazaba a mi madre, que estaba llorando. Yo disfrute el momento con Megan en mis brazos, luego la pase por otro brazo y tome de la mano a Susan. Tenia a mis dos princesas en mis manos, la vida se había llevado a Camila, pero me había regalado a Megan y a Susan. Recorrí la vista hacia Emmett, que estaba hablando con Jean y Edward se estaba acercando a saludar a Esme y a Carlisle.

EDWARD POV

"Hijo" Dijo mi madre Esme, dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

"Mamà" Le dije al oído. "Te eché de menos."

"Nosotros también" Dijo entre sollozos soltándome, así Carlisle, también me podía saludar,

"Edward, hijo mío" Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"Papà. Los he echado de menos a todos." Dije después de haberme soltado. No vi señales de mi hija, por lo que mire hacia atrás, la busque con la vista, no estaba; levante mi vista y ahí estaba, en el ultimo piso. En donde fue mi habitación y luego la habitación de Sofia y mía, ahora se encontraba parada mi Renesmee mirándome triste. Cosa que me sorprendía ¿Había ganado su odio? Bien merecido lo tenia, me había ido en un momento muy importante de su, por ahora, corta vida. Me sentía fatal.

"¿Renesmee?" Pregunte volviendo a mis padres.

"Estaba leyendo cuando me desperté, Edward. Tienes que hablar con ella, hijo." Dijo mi padre con preocupación.

"¿Le sucede algo malo?" Pregunte con mas o igual preocupación que mi padre.

"Hijo no quiero reocuparte, pero Renesmee a dejado de ser la misma hace tres meses." Dijo apoyándome una mano en el hombre.

"Con suerte come una vez al DIA, duerme muy poco, aunque sigue siendo la misma excelente alumna ha bajado mucho su desempeño, antes era una persona sociable ahora, ni con sus primos habla, a veces se queda mirando los retratos de la familia y especialmente de ustedes tres. Ya ni se la oye reír. Me siento desesperada Edward." Dijo mi madre refiriéndose con preocupación a su nieta, que para ella era como una de sus hijas, como todos sus nietos.

"Hablare con ella." Dije encaminándome a la casa.

"Hace unas semanas ha comenzado a dormir en tu habitación, hijo" Me aviso mi padre, cosa que no era necesaria ya que la había visto.

"Gracias" Fue lo ultimo que dije al entrar de nuevo a la que había sido mi casa, la casa Cullen. Me dirigí directamente sin prestar ni la minima atención a nada, hacia la escalera, comencé a subir los mas rápido que pude, hasta que llegue a el segundo piso, me faltaba solo ese par de escaleras. Di un ultimo suspiro y comencé a subir las escaleras, me encontré tropezando cada dos por tres con algún escalón, estaba nervioso…¿Y si mi hija no me recibía? ¿Cómo estará mi Renesmee? ¿Se parecerá mas a su madre o a mi a través de los años? La ultima vez que la vi tenia seis años, era la niña mas bonita que había visto, y no lo decía por que era mi hija, si no por que lo era en verdad.

Me encontré enfrente a la puerta de la habitación, la que había sido la habitación de Sofia y mia. Tome valor y abrí la puerta, sentí que el cuerpo se me helo cuando vi a mi pequeña parada enfrente el gran ventanal, pude ver sus hermosos ojos miel, como los de mi Sofia; estaban empapados de lagrimas. Sus pequeñas mejillas humedecidas se notaban desde lejos mientas que sus bracitos caían a los costados del hermoso pijama verde.

"Renesmee" Pude proferir después de una oleada de escalofríos me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Papa" Dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa llena de dolor. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de verme?.

"Renesmee, hija." Dije acercándome lentamente a ella.

"Papi estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme a mis sueños junto con los tíos, pero estoy triste de que pronto se Irán y me volveré a quedar sola." Dijo abrazándome de golpe, yo la levante y me acerque a la cama. Me senté primero y luego la senté sobre mi regazo.

"Nessie, no me volveré a ir, me quedare a aquí contigo, y esto no es un sueño, cariño, es real, mírame." Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis frías y pálidas manos. Ella de un acto rápido apoyo sus manos en mi mejilla, rozando con las yemas de los dedos todo mi rostro como si de porcelana se tratara.

"Papa" Dijo estirándome las mejillas y los pómulos. "¡PAPA ERES TU!" Me abrazo de golpe y se hecho a llorar en mis hombro.

"Nessie, hija mia, no te volveré a dejar, jamás, me escuchaste." Dije en su ido provocando que se acurrucara a mi lado y llorara mas.

"Papa, no me dejes de nuevo. Mama nos dejo, y tu te fuiste con ella. No te vayas, papá, te prometo que mi promedio volveré a sacar dices, volveré a comer y dormiré lo necesario. Volveré a tocar el piano y el violín, pero no me dejes de nuevo, no lo soportare. Si te he hecho algo malo, por favor, perdóname, pero no te vayas de nuevo." Me dijo al oído, una lagrima estaba mi mejilla, escondí mi rostro en su cabello que olía a fresas como el de su madre.

"Hija, yo te quiero como eres, no me importa que notas tengas en el instituto, me importa tu salud y tu felicidad, yo reconozco mi error: jamás debi irme y dejarte a la buena de dios. Perdóname tu a mi, por haberte dejado." Le dije volviéndola a ver sus hermosos ojos miel, que ahora tenían de fondo un intenso color rojo.

"Papi, te quiero" Dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

"Lo se mi niña, yo tambien te quiero." Le dije respondiéndole el abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato, hasta que ella se soltó, y se fue a uno de los cajones de al lado de la cama, donde solía dormir Sofia. Volvió a sentarse a mi regazo pero ahora tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y un papel doblado en sus manos.

"Toma papi, esto lo hice ayer, estaba pensando en mamà y en ti" Dije extendiéndomelo, y ruborizándose. Igual que Bella… ¿Bella? Nombre a Bella y no a Sofia. Por supuesto, Bella y Sofia tenían varias similitudes, entre ellas estaba ruborizarse… supongo que era esa la razón por la que la nombre.

Acepte el papel y lo fui abriendo lentamente hasta que me encontré con un hermoso dibujo, para mi lo era; una linda casa y algunas nubes cubrían pequeña parte del cielo azul, era lo que estaba de fondo; luego un pasto verde tras un bosque lejano, y trece personas ¿Trece personas? Pues si trece personas. Cada nombre arriba de cada persona.

La primera decía: Abuela Esme. Esta llevaba un delantal, con una hermosa cabellera castaña oscura, y unos ojos verdes como los míos. Al lado de la mano de Esme, estaba mi padre, quien como correspondía decía: Abuelo Carlisle. Quien llevaba el traje de medico, y un estetoscopio colgado en el cuello. Sonreí ante la idea. Al lado de mi padre; estaba mi hermana, mi hermana Daniela, con la que me paliaba cada dos por tres, pero en fin tenia algunos grandes momentos con ella y también la quería. Esta llevaba unos labios pintados de rojo, un jeans y una remera a la moda, sin mencionar la esplendida cabellera morocha que le caí hasta la cintura, arriba de esta, se encontraba el: Tía Dani. A Daniela la tenia de la cintura Emmett, sonriendo con una playera, y unos shorts blancos; con una hermosa caligrafía, como las demás estaba el: Tío Emmy. Luego de la mano estaban mi sobrina Jane, quien llevaba una rosa muy similar a la de Daniela, a John en brazos, este estaba con ropa deportiva de su edad (4). Estos tenían el: Jane y Jhonny. Al lado de ellos, estaba Camila, mi hermana favorita, quien llevaba un hermoso conjunto Prada, y a Megan en los brazos, mi pequeña sobrina tenia el mismo conjunto que tenia puesto hoy. Arriba de ellas estaba: Tía Cami y Primita Megan. Bien pegado de Camila estaba Jasper, de la mano de Susan, ambos tenían una sonrisa radiante, y sus ojos bien parecidos. Y este decía: Tío Jazzy y Susi. Luego se encontraba mi Sofia, con los jeans que le hacia usar Camila, y una blusa escote en 'V', con una sonrisa, ella estaba abrazando a Renesmee y a mi. Mi hija estaba en mis brazos, sonriendo como nunca, mientras que yo tenia a Nessie y abrazaba a Sofia. Estaba orgulloso de mi hija; luego me di cuenta que cada pareja, es decir, cada familia Cullen iba de un color distinto: Jasper y Camila de amarillo; Daniela y Emmett de rojo y; Sofia y yo de azul. Una lagrima callo sobre el dibujo.

"¿Qué pasa papi? ¿No te gusta el dibujo?" Dijo preocupado mi hija.

"No hija, no eso, es que estoy orgulloso."

"¿Orgulloso? ¿Orgulloso de que papi? ¿De quien?" Que modesta era mi pequeña.

"De ti, cariño, de ti" Dije volviéndola abrazar sin dejar de ver el dibujo.

"Papi…" Dijo después de un rato…

"¿Qué Cariño?"

"Te quiero mucho…"

"Y yo a ti pequeña"

BELLA POV

Luego de una hora y media escribiendo que íbamos hacer a la semana, en una cartulina, me dolía la mano, literalmente; ya que solo era escribir, lo que estaba era… ¿cansada, irritada o molesta?

"Hemos terminado" Aviso Alice, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo…

"¿Y Ahora Alice para que es esto?" Pregunto Rose.

"Bueno es para organizarnos… A decir verdad las tres tenemos lo mismo en las cartulinas, solo que traje las tres así tiene uno la suya. Vamos a repasar:"

-Lunes/Martes/Miércoles: - Rose cocina.

- Bella hace el aseo.

-Yo lavo la ropa y compro lo que se haga falta.

-Jueves/Viernes/Sábado:- Bella cocina

- Rose lava la ropa

- Yo hago el aseo

"¿Y el Domingo?"Pregunte repasando yo misma, en silencio, mi cartulina.

"Es nuestro día libre, ninguna hace nada, podemos hacer cosas entre las tres o salir, por separado, eso depende…" Dijo Alice contenta de a ver hecho eso ella sola.

"Bien… Me parece justo" Dijo Rose.

"A mi también…" Dije cerrando la cartulina.

"Bueno mas tarde las colgaremos" Dijo Alice tomando todas las cartulinas. "Ahora las voy a llevar a nuestra habitación" Se fue dando saltitos y con una sonrisa.

Rose negó con la cabeza como diciendo va de mal en peor, ahí se paro de repente….

"¡NOOO!" Grito y ahí fue que escucho la risa histeria de Alice. "NONONONONO… Jesús dime que no es verdad. Dime que no entro a mi habitación" Dijo en vos baja Rose.

_¿Qué Demonios Sucedía? Rose hablando sola, Alice riendo como loca, y como treinta revistas porno en la habitación de Rose. Esto no era nada bueno… Y digo que no lo es por Rose, ya que después de esto quedaría marcada de por vida._ Pensé cuando entraba a la habitación de Rose.

Alice se encontraba muerta de risa sobre la cama, y mantenía sus brazos en su estomago. Rose estaba en shock al igual que yo, mi vista se fue a la maleta de Rose, corrección, la que creía ser de Rose, ya que dudo: que use boxers(masculinos), jeans realmente anchos para el cuerpo de ella, unas camisas enormes, y por sobre todo que lea revistas porno. ¿Creo?

"Alice ya deja de burlarte de la ropa de no se quien…" Dijo Rose sacándole todo lo que tenía Alice en la mano y colocándolo arriba de la maleta. "No es agradable, me entregaron el bolso equivocado. Mañana luego de la escuela lo devolveré, y pregunte si tiene mi bolso." Dijo Rose resignada y sentada en su cama.

"Rose no te apenes. Alice se esta dejando llevar por el momento, no le preste atención" Le dije tratando de levantarle el animo.

Dos largos minutos después (risa de Alice cesando)

"Lo siento Rose, es que realmente… fue gracioso"

"Esta bien Alice, se como eres tu, jamás debí dejarte haber entrado a mi habitación, eres realmente un peligro." Dijo levantándose y acomodando todo lo que había sacado de aquella maleta.

"Espera…" Dijo Alice.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Rose.

"¿No revisaras el bolso?" Dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que no Alice ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, para poder hacer eso?" Alice la miro incrédula durante uno minuto. Realmente, si tuviera que opinar, Rose lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Bueno que solo lo halla hecho una vez, no significa que quiera repetirlo otra vez"

"Lo hiciste miles de veces con Rodrigo, ahora me vas a decir, que ahora te pico el bichito del arrepentimiento, de no volver a revisar cosas a los de mas." Dijo Alice

"Bueno pero… es diferente. De todos modos no lo pienso hacer."

"Tu no pero nosotras si" Dijo mirándome (Alice) a mi.

"¿Estas segura Alice?" Le dije colocándome al lado de Rose.

"Pero Claro nadie se va enterar." Dijo extendiéndome la mano para que la ayudara. La tome y me tiro a la cama….

_Me había metido en la boca del lobo._ Pensé

"No me dejen sola yo también quiero ver." Dijo Rose

Alice examinaba la ropa, Rose miraba todas las revistas con asco que llevaba aquel hombre, y yo revisaba los bolsillos.

Me encontré con pequeños papeles anotados, diciendo "Debo comprarme aquel X-Box" o "Debo bajarme la canción Sex Bomb" Cuando no me interesaba lo volvía a colocar en su lugar hasta que encontré una foto de dos fotos, una con una mujer, realmente hermosa, diría una belleza superficial, tal como la de Rose, pero esta era diferente, esta tenia una sonrisa, una mirada de felicidad, y mi vista se llamo la atención a un pequeño bulto en su estomago, esta mujer estaba embarazada. Y la otra era con una chica, una adolescente, con una sonrisa tal cual a la de la mujer de la otra foto, con un niño de mas o menos 3 o 2 años, que lo llevaba en su mano.

"Chicas que linda foto ¿No?" Dije mostrándosela.

"Si es muy bonita..." Dijo Rose.

"Duhh. ¿No saben lo que significa eso?"

"Ni idea" Dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Estas chicas… Significa que es casado." Dijo luego de un suspiro.

"Hay Alice tu solo piensas en hombres ¿verdad?" Dijo en reproche Rose.

"Como si tu no…" Dijo Buscando mas ropa en la maleta.

"Como tu digas…"

"Claro yo siempre tengo razón" interrumpió Alice.

"Eso no es el caso, quería decirte que vayas acomodando todo así hoy mismo voy a devolver la maleta, quizás el hombre no tenga que usar, y quizás también el tenga mi maleta."

"Por favor un ratito mas…" Dijo haciendo puchero, yo di una leve risita tapándome la boca con la mano "¿Si?"

"De acuerdo pero rápido" Dijo luego de ver un prologando puchero de Alice.

"¡IUPI!" Dijo saltando sobre la cama de Rose.

"Rose, yo te ordeno esto ahora." Dijo tomando los papeles y las revistas, y obviamente las fotos.

"Gracias Bella" Dijo tomando algunas revistas de las que había estado viendo.

Minutos después….

"En mi opinión, este chico tiene muy buen gusto… Moderno, sabe combinaciones y debe ser o realmente grande, es decir, musculoso; o es una persona obesa. O esta la opción entre todo esto, puede que sea gay" Dijo Alice terminando de cerrar la maleta, ya ordenada como había estado...

"Gracias chicas por ayudarme a ordenar."

"De nada…" Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Me quieren acompañar a llevar la maleta?" Pregunto.

"No yo quiero organizar un poco mi ropero"

"Claro Bella" Dijo Alice con tono sarcástico….

_OhOh!_ Pensé, ya me lo venia venir…

"Rose, no te importa si me la llevo de compras sin ti, es que no aguanto mas." Dijo con otro puchero.

"Bueno… Vayan pero el fin de semana que viene vamos de nuevo…" Alice dio saltitos y más saltitos, mas y mas… obviamente acompañada con pequeños aplausos.

"Bueno Bella ve a buscar una campera que a la noche va hacer un poco de frío." Me aconsejo Alice que tomaba la suya que se encontraba en el sofá.

Yo estaba en shock, toda una tarde y casi noche de compras, con Alice.

ROSALIE POV

Bueno por lo menos la vergüenza había pasado, ahora me encontraría mas relajada, después de todo le devolvería su maleta a un desconocido, y el (seguramente) tendría mi maleta.

"Bueno Rose te deseo suerte, ya nos vamos" Dijo Alice tomando sus llaves, pero se detuvo rápidamente… "¿Rose?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte cuando deje la maleta en uno de los sillones.

"¿Cómo se supone que vas a ir? No creo que esta persona viva exactamente en Forks."

"No Alice, vive en Forks, lo dice en la tarjeta de dirección." Dije mostrándole la tarjeta plastificada que se encontraba colgando en la maleta.

"Oh pero de todos modos, hasta que no tengas vehiculo no me quedare tranquila, así que ven con nosotras, te dejo en la dirección."

"No me había percatado de eso, bueno me resultaría mas fácil, ya que si me esperan o bajan conmigo y le entrego la maleta."

"¿Cuántas maletas trajiste Rose?" Pregunto Bella con cara de terror, después de todo podía ir de compras con ellas.

"Dos, por eso no me di cuenta en el hotel, use, la segunda." Dije con el seño fruncido.

"Bueno vámonos." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa y esperándome con la puerta abierta, no me había percatado que de otra mano llevaba a Bella, por temor de que saliera corriendo. Seguramente Alice sabia que si la soltaba eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor en silencio, debes en cuando miraba a Bella que caminaba como condenado a muerte, Asia llegamos rápido al auto de Alice. Puse la maleta en el baúl y subí a los asientos traseros.

Alice puso a todo volumen una de mis canciones preferidas... Jueves, de la oreja de Van Gogh. Bueno me resultaba muy emocional esa canción, y la tarareaba por dentro. Mi pequeña amiga sonrío y encendió el auto…

"Bien Rose… ¿A dónde es?" Dijo dada vuelta. Bella si tuviera un arma se lanzaría un arma a la cabeza.

"mm…. Es por el camino del bosque, se que el numero de la casa es 666"

"El numero del diablo" Dijo Alice entre pequeñas risitas.

Alice encendió el Porsche y salio del garaje del edificio. Se dirigió, como le indique, al lado izquierdo del camino. En donde se encontraba el bosque.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso, las casas ya eran mas distanciadas, en realidad no se si decirles casas; si no mansiones, ya que eran enormemente hermosas y lujosas. Nos fuimos acercando mas al rió, por que fue fácil escucharlo.

664.665…666.

"Aquí es" Aviso Alice. "Ve tu Rose, Bella y yo te esperamos."

"De acuerdo…" Baje… la casa era realmente hermosa.

Eres una casa de tres pisos, el color de las paredes eran color blanco y algunos detalles, de madera. Dejando ver unos ventanales espectaculares. El jardín era precioso, ya que el camino a la casa era de rosas, y el marco del camino era de piedra. Rosas, Jazmines, petunias, ceibos, y algunas flores que no pude distinguir, obviamente todas tenian su sector y dejaban a la casa una elegancia única.

Me acerque lentamente a la casa, levantando la maleta cuando había un escalón, hasta llegar a la puerta de madera, que supuse yo de roble.

Toque el timbre.

**ESME POV**

"Carlisle ¿No es lindo ver a nuestros hijos de nuevo?" Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Si cariño, es realmente hermoso. Me preocupa Nessie." Dijo mi esposo, apoyando su cabeza en mi cabello.

"Si, a mi tambien. Aunque John" Dije recordando a mi nieto de solo cuatro años, que aun seguía dormido.

"John es como Emmett, el apenas sabe lo que hace, Esme. Aparte, aunque Jane no lo admita a cuidado a sus primos y a su hermano muy bien."

"Es cierto, siempre me ayudo cuando se lo pedía, y cuando no." Dije separándome de mi amor.

"Esme"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo" Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y…

"Yo tambien te amo"

"¡Abuela!" Escuche fuera del despacho de mi esposo. Mire a Carlisle y el me miro a mi y dijimos juntos.

"Nessie" Suspiramos con una sonrisa y salimos de la mano del despacho.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?"

"Vino mi papà" Dijo de la mano de Edward, sus ojitos brillaban como hacia un año.

"Si cariño, vino tu papi" Dije agachándome para estar a su altura, y le extendí mis brazos. Ella los recibí y se despego de Edward, y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Abuelo, te molesta que juguemos al ajedrez…" Pidió desde mis brazos.

"Claro que no me molestaría muñeca"

"Pero… con mi papà. Yo se que siempre juego contigo, pero hoy quiero jugar con mi papa."

"Claro que no me molesta muñeca." Dijo alzándola y llevándola abajo.

"Papi te espero abajo." Dijo Nessie bajando las escaleras, en los brazos de Carlisle.

"Te eché de menos, mamà" Dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

"Y yo a ti, hijo" Dije abrazándolo.

"¿Me perdonas? Lo siento mucho" Dijo en mi oído.

Me acorde de viejos recuerdos, recuerdos hermosos, cuando era pequeño y hacia alguna travesura y se arrepentía. Me hizo acordar mucho a esos momentos.

"Hijo, yo no soy la que te tiene que perdonar, si no tu hija, por lo que veo ya lo hizo." Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"Gracias mamà, por todo…" Y me volvió a abrazar.

"De nada, cariño." Me separe, y bajamos ambos hacia donde estaban Nessie, y Carlisle.

"Te deseo suerte Nessie, gánale." Le dijo mi esposo, dejándole un beso en la frente y luego acercandose a mi.

"Bien princesa, juguemos." Dijo mi hijo, sentándose del lado de las piezas negras del ajedrez.

"Mi amor, voy a terminar unas cosas del hospital. Si necesitas algo me llamas." Dijo besándome rápido los labios y subió a su despacho.

"Esme." Esa era la voz de Jasper.

"Si Jasper." Dije con una sonrisa, viendo como llevaba a Megan de un brazo y de la mano a Susan.

"Te queríamos avisar que nosotros hoy haremos la cena, y un postre exquisito ¿No?" Les dijo a las niñas.

"Si papi." Dijo Susan mientras que Megan reí se movía en los brazos de sus padres.

"Ah y algo mas." Dijo cuando se estaba yendo. "Gracias por cuidarlas." Sonreí y Dije…

"Me encanto cuidar a mis nietas, fue un placer, y nos divertimos mucho ¿No Susi?" Dije dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Si abue." Dijo con una sonrisa. Le di un beso en la frente a Megan. Y sonrío de igual manera que antes.

"Esta bien hagan la cena, los que les quería decir, era que el almuerzo ya esta hecho, lo hicimos ayer con Jane."

"De acuerdo, igual haremos el postre después del almuerzo y a la tarde la cena." Cuando termino se dirigió hacia las escaleras, seguramente las niñas, especialmente Susan lo llevarían a sus cuartos. Y les enseñarían sus muñecas, y su… vestuario.

Me dirigí a la sala, donde se escuche la voz de Emmett y la de Jane, no quise interrumpir, pero me pareció encantador, la charla que estaban teniendo y no me resistí a escucharla.

"Papá te eche mucho de menos." Dijo Jane abrazando a Emmett.

"Y yo a ti hija. Por cierto, te traje algunos regalos." Dijo sobre el cabello castaño de Jane.

"¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto, estuve ausente durante meses, seria un delito no haberles traídos obsequios a todos."

"Te quiero papà"

"Y yo ati Jane."

"Papa, le debes agradecer mucho a la abuela Esme y al abuelo Carlie. Upss… No le digas que le dije Carlie, que no le gusta" Dijo en un risita.

Sonó el timbre.

Me desconcentre.

_¡Que raro! Nadie viene aquí los domingos, exacto parte de nuestra familia. _Pensé

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, vi que Edward se reía con Nessie. Y como se escuchaban las risas de Jasper, arriba en la habitación de Megan. Esas acciones hicieron que sonriera de placer, y con esa sonrisa abrí la puerta.

Me encontré con una mujer, de lo mas hermosa. Era rubia con unos ojos azules esmeralda y una figura de modelo de revista. Me percate que traía una maleta, me parecía conocida (la maleta)

"Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita?" La chica me sonrío y suspiro.

"Buenas tardes señora, bueno en realidad vengo a devolver algo que no me pertenece."

"Oh pase por favor." Dije abriéndole más la puerta para que entrara.

"Muchas Gracias."Dijo pasando y subiendo la maleta para no estropear las ruedas con el escalón.

"Pasa al Living por favor." Dije guiándola hacia donde estaban Edward y Nessie.

Cuando entro se quedo parada viendo a Edward, y mi Hijo dejo de reírse.

"Edward" Dijo extrañada.

"Rosalie" Contesto Edward.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto sospechoso.

"Es que vengo a devolver esta maleta, la dirección dice que es aquí." Dijo. Parecía en shock.

"Esa es la maleta de Emmett." Dijo Edward.

"¿Emmett vive aquí?" Pregunto.

"Si, el es mi hijo." Hable por fin yo.

"Oh." Logro articular la chica.

"Lo ire a buscar" Dije dirigiéndome a la sala. Dejando a Edward y a la joven aquella solos.

ROSALIE POV

_¡OH GENIAL! Emmett pensaría que soy una desquiciada, una desesperada ¡Dios mío que vergüenza! _Pensé de forma desesperada.

"¿Rosalie? ¿Como se confundieron las maletas?" Pregunto Edward, quizás sospechara como cualquier persona con dos neuronas en el cerebro. Pero no había sido mi intención tener la maleta de Emmett, y mucho menos revidarla.

"Bueno cuando llegue a la casa que recientemente compro Alice, todas nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando abrí la maleta; que por cierto es idéntica a la mía, me encontré con ropa interior masculina, ropa que obviamente a mi no me quedaría ni en mil años, entre otras cosas." Dije tratando de no decir, todas las revistas y mensajes anotados en unos papeles.

"Oh." Articulo el. Me percate de que había una niña mirándome, era una niña muy bella, tenía un pelo castaño con unos ojos miel realmente bonitos que la hacían una niña adorable. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, ella se sonrojo y se bajo de la silla, se acerco a Edward. El la levanto y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Hija, te quiero presentar a Rosalie, es una… amiga que conoció el tío Emmett ayer. Rosalie, ella es mi hija, Renesmee."

"Hola Renesmee" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola" Contesto tímidamente.

"Dime Renesmee ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Ella miro a su papà, Edward asintió, y volvió a mirarme a mí.

"Siete ¿Tu?" Me reí ante la pregunta.

¿Quién a imaginarlo? Una niña de siete años preguntándome la edad.

"Tengo veinticuatro años, Renesmee."

"Puedes decirme Nessie si quieres."

"De acuerdo, Nessie."

"Rosalie" Escuche una de las voces mas lindas de todo el mundo.

"Emmett" Dije volteándome. Se encontraba parado al lado de una adolescente castaña con ojos azules, una chica realmente hermosa. Era la chica de la foto que se encontraba en la maleta.

"Rose, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto" Dijo sorprendido.

"Emmett, discúlpame. Es que yo no sabia tu dirección, aunque mi intención tampoco era venir a verte" Su mirada se entristeció. "No tan pronto, pero cuando llego a mi casa, me encuentro con una maleta que no era mía. Le avise a Alice." No quise mencionarla, ya que le había revisado toda su maleta. " Y me trajo hasta aquí. En realidad, me abrió tu madre, le avise que necesitaba devolver una maleta que no pertenecía, ya que quizás mi maleta la tengas tu. Pero en realidad no era venirte a ver tan pronto" Dije tratando de respirar, y pidiendo disculpas.

"Se que no eres una mujer desesperada, Rose. No vi mi maleta así que quizás es tu maleta, ya que es igual a la mía." Dijo con una sonrisa Emmett.

"¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto la chica comiéndome con los ojos, de una manera no muy agradable.

"Ella es Rosalie, Jane. Rose, ella es Jane."

"¿De donde la conoces?" Pregunto inquieta Jane.

"¿Te has vuelto policía?" Pregunto Emmett divertido.

"No, curiosidad"

"Espera aquí Rosalie, ahora veré…"

Entonces sucedió lo que peor que me podía pasar un niño de solo cuatro años usando mi sostenes en la cabeza, y en sus senos imaginarios. Con una de mis toallas rojas envueltas en su cuello, mientras se hacia superman, y lo peor de todo es que ese boxer no combinaba con mi sostén violeta.

"¡¡¡SoY Super Chones!!!" Grito aquel pequeño bajando por la baranda de las escaleras.

"¡John!" Grito toda la familia. Luego de eso, un conjunto de varias risas se escucha en todo el living.

_Cómeme Tierra. _Pensé.

"Oh John eso no se hace." Le reprocho aquella mujer que me había abierto la puerta y ahora se encontraba en el living.

"John… Jajajajajaja… tu abuela tiene razón."

Las ganas que tenia de llorar, de esconderme y de que no me volvieron a encontrar jamás.

"No te apenes, cielo" Dijo aquella mujer con el mismo tono en el que me hablaba mi madre "John discúlpate."

"No es necesario que te disculpes, John" Dije esta vez dirigiéndome a John y parándome.

"Lo siento, no te vayas" Dijo tomándome la mano, la cual acepte y le sonreí.

"No te molestes, cariño, de todos modos debo irme."

"Quedate un ratito." Me pido el niño de rizos castaños y ojos miel.

"¿Tu tienes cuatro años?" Le pregunte como si no lo supiera. Me agache para quedar a su estatura.

"Si y me llamo John ¿Y tu?" Dijo el pequeño.

"Me llamo Rosalie, pero dime Rose." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Tu me puedes llamar simplemente John o Johnny."

"De acuerdo, me gustan ambos nombres. ¿Qué te parece si un día vienes a mi casa y jugamos a todo lo que tu quieras?"

"Creo que has cometido un error." Dijo Emmett ahora al lado mío.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por que decirle eso a mi hijo, es como decir que tu casa es historia." Me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

"No creo que John sea así." Le dije mirándolo y luego volviendo a mirar a John. El tenía un brillo en los ojos como los niños en navidad. "¿Tu que dices, John, quieres venir?"

"SISISISISISISISISISISI" El chico empezó a saltar de la alegría. "Abu, abu tengo una nueva amiga." Dijo saltándose a su abuela.

"Si lo se, cariño. Por cierto, mi nombre es Esme Cullen, mucho gusto." Dijo extendiéndome la mano y quien acepte amablemente.

"Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale."

"Mamà ella es una de las chicas que conocimos Edward, Jasper y yo en el hotel donde nos hospedamos antes de llegar aquí."

"¿Así que ustedes tambien viven en Forks?"

"Si, vinimos a trabajar en el Instituto de Forks."

"¿Viniste con tus hermanas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa deslumbrante Esme, mientras cargaba a John en brazos.

"No con mis amigas, pero las tres hemos estudiados maestrías y los profesores nos mandaron aquí." Dije contenta.

"Esme, querida… hay ropa tirada por todo el suelo…" Escuche una vos masculina que no reconocía, voltee y me encontré con un hombre de unos veinte y muchos o unos treinta y pocos. Pero si tenian tres hijos y dos adoptivos, debería estar cruzando por los cuarenta.

"Buenos días…" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días…" Conteste con la misma sonrisa.

"Querido, Ella es Rosalie, resulta que viene a devolver la maleta de Emmett." Aquel hombre le lanzo una mirada a Emmett. "Por un error del aeropuerto" _Gracias Esme._ Pensé

"Rosalie muy amablemente vino a devolverla, y resulta ser, que Emmett y Rosalie ya se conocían. ¿Acaso no es loco, cariño?"

"Si Esme, pero no encuentro una respuesta a esto."

"Bueno la maleta de Rose la tiene Emmett, John despertó y se fue a la recamara de su papá y… por lo que veras, John esta usando parte de la ropa de Rose."

Me sonroje, veo que hoy todos verían mi ropa interior.

"Mi nombre es Carlisle." Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

"Como ya dijo la Sra…"

"Dime Esme, cariño."

"Como ya dijo Esme, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale." Dije de volviéndole el apretón de manos.

Jasper entro con dos niñas de la mano al living, de repente. Se sorprendió al principio pero luego me sonrío.

"Veo que no falta nadie." Dijo Edward, después de no haber hablado mucho

"¿Papi, quien es la linda mujer?" Pregunto la niña mas grande que tenia Jasper en una de sus manos. Ambos niñas eran muy bonitas, parecían muñecas de porcelana, daban una ternura sorprendente.

"Se llama Rose, es una amiga especialmente del tío Emmett." Dijo Jasper y logro que Emmett le tirara una mirada asesina.

El bolsillo me vibro, y lo saque, ya que sabia que era un mensaje.

31|07|2009 2:16 PM

ALICE WHITLOKE:

¡Rose! ¡Si no sales de esa casa en cinco minutos! ¿Me has oído? Bueno oído no me has oído pero si me has leído. Solo cinco minutos a partir de que termines del leer este mensaje.

"Mi amiga, me esta esperando a fuera. Quiere ir de compras." Les dije mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo.

"¿Alice?" Pregunto Jasper.

"Si la quiere llevar de compras a Bella, que si tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de huir de las manos de Alice lo haría." Dije con una sonrisa. "¿Emmett no me traerías mi maleta?"

"Claro espérame a aquí, no te muevas." Dijo corriendo a las escaleras. Pero bajo de nuevo. "No respires, ni parpadees, ni mucho menos has que te palpite el corazón."

"¡EMMETT!" Gritaron sus hermanos y sus padres.

"¿Por qué no les dices que pasen?"

"No lo se, quizás para otro día."

"Para el día que yo voy a ir a la casa de Rosalie, Abuela." Dijo John aun con la idea en la cabeza.

"¿Puedo ir yo tambien?" Pregunto aquella niña que estaba al lado de Jasper, creo que se llama Susi.

"Hija, es la casa de Rosalie. No podemos invadir su casa."

"En realidad Alice, logro lo que quería compro la casa."

"¿Están afuera?" Pregunto entusiasmado Jasper.

"Si me esperan en el auto." Dije…

De eso baja Emmett con la maleta y con una bollo de ropa en la mano.

"No pude abrir la maleta pero te traje la ropa que tiro John." Dijo dándome la ropa y apoyando la maleta sobre el suelo.

"¿Por qué no le dices a tus amigas que pasen?"

"No se si querrán. Pero con intentar…" Dije abriendo un poco la maleta y metiendo el pequeño bollo de ropa en la maleta.

"Salgamos todos" Dijo Carlisle.

ALICE POV

"¿Bella?"

"¿Si diablo de la tortura? Lo siento ¿Si Alice?" Dijo sacando la vista de su libro.

"Muy graciosa. Esta tardando mucho Rosalie."

"¿Por qué no bajas y le preguntas?" Dijo volviendo al libro.

"¿Sabes que Bella?" Le dije sacándole el libro y abriendo la puerta, lo lance hacia el bosque.

"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Dijo mirando al bosque.

"¡Perdóname Bella, no fue mi intención, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"

"¡DIOS! ¡CALMATE ALICE! ¿¡QUE TE ESTA PASNADO ULTIMAMENTE!?" Dijo acercandose al bosque.

"¡Bella no vayas al bosque!"

"¡QUIERO MI LIBRO ALICE!" Grito entrando al bosque.

"Bella…" Dije en un susurro apenas se veía su cuerpo. Así que tome aire y abrí mi boca pero…

"¿Alice que haces fuera del auto?" Escuche la vos de mi amiga atrás mío. Me sobresalte.

"Daniela que sus me diste…" Dije volteándome pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Jasper atrás mío y no mi amiga, ahora salte, por dos cosas, de la emoción y del miedo.

"Jasper…"

"Alice…" Dijo el.

"Nos volvimos a ver" Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, aun no podía creerlo.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Bueno esta es mi casa"

"¿Tu casa? ¿Estas?" Dije mirando la hermosa mansión.

"Si"

"Es genial." Le dije, ahora me estaba muriendo por empezar a saltar y a aplaudir.

"¿Por qué no entras?" Me ofreció, mire a Rosalie que se encontraba junto a Emmett, y al lado la misma niña de la foto con un pequeño de la mano, que tambien era aquel bebe de la foto.

"Mejor espero a Bella." Dije quedándome parada delante de la puerta del piloto.

"¿Dónde esta?"

"En el bosque" Lo dije con naturalidad.

"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡En el bosque?!?!?!?!?!?!" Esa era la vos de Jasper, Rosalie y… ¿Edward?

"¿Para que fue al bosque?" Dijo esta vez Rosalie al lado de mió.

"Por que… bueno por su libro" Dijo agachando la vista. "Es que no me prestaba atención, estaba leyendo su libro y se lo tire con todas mis fuerzas hacia adentro del bosque."

"¡DIOS SANTO!" Grito Rosalie.

"Hay que avisarle a la reserva"

"Pero le dije que no fuera, le dije que lo sentía pero sabes lo terca que es…" Se me corto la vos, casi lloraba pero estaban los hermanos de Jasper, junto a sus padres hasta quizás sus hijas. No podía llorar, no debía llorar, y debía buscar a Bella. Quizás no este muy lejos.

"Conociéndola creo no debe estar muy lejos" Dijo Rosalie.

"Voy a buscarla."

"No claro que no." Dijo Jasper. "Iré también."

"No Jasper, tu debes estar con tus hijas, además con todas las ramas, y todo eso, Bella no debe estar muy lejos."

"Eso se puede arreglar Alice." El se dio vuelta y grito… "Susan, Megan". Detrás de la puerta de la entrada, había dos pequeñas niñas, hermosas realmente, una sabia que era Susan; la de nueve años, y la pequeña Megan. Eran una preciosuras, tenían un pelo color miel igual al de Jasper; Susan tenia

el pelo rizado como Jasper, y Megan tenia el pelo tambien ondulado en punta, supongo yo que igual que su madre. Ambas estaban vestidas realmente hermosas, parecían muñecas de porcelana.

"¿Qué pasa papi? ¿Quién es ella papi?" Dijo la pequeña Susan.

"Susi, ella es Alice, Megan, pequeña…" Dijo llamando su atención. Me miro empezó a caminar hacia su padre.

Ambas niñas empezaron a caminar hacia su padre, por lo menos podía decirlo de Susan, por que Megan venia corriendo. Sonreí, su hermoso vestido pararía un flor que iba bailando con el viento. Susan caminaba de forma elegante, y digna de una princesa, me quede con la boca abierta. Una niña caminando así a los nueve años, yo logre comenzar caminar así a los trece años.

Cuando estuvieron cerca Megan comenzó a saltar y a correr los mas rápido que su pequeño cuerpito pudo, cuando se encontraba ya cerca, antes de ir a su padre, se fue a mi.

La tenia agarrada de mis piernas, saltándome para que la levantara, mire a Jasper pidiendo permiso. La hermosa Megan ya casi estaba por llorar. Le sonreí y se acurruco en mi pecho. Luego vi con dos personas no mas de cuarenta años se acercaba a nosotros.

"Hola, tu debes ser Alice ¿no?"

"Si lo soy, mucho gusto." Dije con una sonrisa. "Me encantaría darte la mano, pero estoy llevando a Megan y creo que mejor te saludo con un beso en la mejilla" Aquella mujer me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo soy Esme, la madre de Jasper. ¿Cómo has podido?"

"Te lo dije, mamà. Alice tiene un poder. Es capas de agradarle a todos, Megan callo en sus encantos."

"Hay Jasper como te gusta alardear, eso no lo pensaba de ti." Dije mirándolo el me sonrío y sentí que me movía en mis brazos llamando mi atención

"Hola Megan." Ella me sonrío y luego vi a la hermosa Susan tenia cierta similitud con Jasper. "Hola, yo me llamo Alice ¿Tu te llamas Susan?"

"Así es" Dijo con una sonrisa y con una voz pausada. "Pero puedes llamarme Susi. ¡Oye Alice! Me gusta mucho tu ropa y tu auto."

"A me gusta mucho tu ropa Susi, tienes sentido de la moda, y sabes combinar perfectamente. Sin mencionar la hermosa casa que tienes"

"¿Te gusta? Yo ayude en el jardín, yo elegí la flores."

"Oh que hermosas, te felicito Susi."

"Alice ¿Te gustaría conocer mi cuarto? Estoy segura que te encantara y mi armario esta espectacular."

"Me encantaría pero…"

"Susi" Dijo esta vez Jasper "Por que no vamos al bosque a juntar flores para experimentos ¿Quieres?" Dijo guiñándome el ojo derecho.

"Si, pero solo iré si Alice viene con nosotros."

"Por supuesto, Susan; Rose, Alice, Tío Ed y yo vamos al bosque" Dijo Jasper.

Megan empezó a sacudir su cuerpo de nuevo.

"Tu también Megan" Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla ella se tiro con fuerza a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Creo que va hacer una buena idea que se queden Rose y Emmett, por si vuelve Bella." Dijo Edward.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo la mamà de Jasper.

"Lo que sucede es que yo le hice una pequeña travesura a mi amiga Bella, y se fue al bosque a buscar algo que es muy importante para ella." Le dije, me daba pena decirle que por mi culpa había tanto alboroto.

"De acuerdo, si no regresan en una hora, llamaremos a la reserva" Me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

"Bueno vamos a buscar flores."

"¿Papi puedo ir también?" Dijo esta vez una niña a Edward, era muy bonita, pero se encontraba en pijama.

"Mi amor, va hacer mejor si te quedas a aquí con los abuelos y tío Emmett, yo regreso pronto." Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y la niña se mordió el labio y se fue corriendo a hacia adentro donde se encontraba Emmett.

"A buscar a Bella" Dije yo.

Pero cuando nos dimos vuelta venia ella, sin ningún rasguño; cosa que me pareció realmente rara por que el haber entrado a un bosque y salir sana y salva, fue extraño.

"¿Bella como estas?"

BELLA POV

"Maldita Alice, aparte de que debía ir de compras con ella me tira mi preciado libro" Dije esquivando una de las raíces de los grandes bosques.

"¡Oh genial esquive una!" Dije saltando otra raíz "Ahora…" Dije dando vuelta. " ¿Si fuera un estupido libro lleno de barro, donde me metería en un bosque?" Me acerque hacia uno de los árboles más lejanos que había y nada. Aun mas lejos, tampoco, luego escuche una manada de perros ladrar.

"¡Oh Genial! Con lo que a mi me gustan los perros" Dije y luego apareció un muchacho, de tez morena con cabello negro y ojos muy parecido al marrón rojizo. Comencé a caminar de nuevo a donde se encontraba el auto de Alice.

"No debería estar adentro del bosque" Me aviso con una vos áspera hasta

podría decir seductora y muy similar a mi voz…a… ¿Cuándo me levanto?

"Lo siento es que perdí algo y no logro encontrarlo." Dije esta vez.

"¿Acaso es un libro?" Dijo señalándome a mi hermoso precioso libro de Modoc, seguramente mis ojos brillaban.

"Si ese, es mi libro, se llama Modoc y en la tapa hay dos iniciales S.M." Le avise. El abrió el libro y me sonrío con una dentadura de película.

"Toma" Dijo extendiéndome el libro. Pero vi que algo me impedía el paso, si… los perros. "No te harán daño, son muy mansos. El de piel marrón se llama Leo…"

"¿Leonardo?"

"Si. El del medio, la de pelaje negro es Nahuel y el de pelaje rubio es Brian"

"Que nombres tan… reales." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Acércate no te harán daño."

"¿De verdad?"

"No te mentiría" Lo mire durante un segundo, y no fue necesario mas tiempo. Sabia que no me mentía. Me acerque y los perros se me quedaron mirando, el primero fue en acercarme fue Leonardo, creo. Si no me equivocaba.

"Gracias" Dije tomando el libro.

"Claro, dime dudo que el bosque sea buena biblioteca, los libros en esta biblioteca son demasiados verdes." Me reí ante su comentario y le regale una sonrisa.

"Fue mi amiga, me tiro el libro hasta aquí y como es nuevo no lo iba dejar aquí."

"Bueno dile a tu a amiga que le pego en la cabeza a Brian"

"Oh pobre perrito." Dije acariciando su cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que el perrito era medio tonto ya que lo único que hacia era babearse y sacar la lengua.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a donde sea del lugar que hallas venido?"

"No pero me bastaría que me dijeras hacia donde esta la carretera" Me sonrío y me señalo el este.

"Por ahí llegas a la carretera."

"Muchas Gracias…" Dije esperando que me dijera su nombre.

"Jacob, dime Jake."

"Isabella pero dime Bella"

"Bueno que te vaya bien Bella. Espero verte pronto."

"Pienso lo mismo, este pueblo es pequeño. Seguramente nos veremos." Dije alejándome pero debí ver el suelo, por que me tropecé.

"Ten cuidado" Dijo esta vez ¿Preocupado?

"Descuida soy torpe, pero no tonta."

"¿Segura que estarás bien?"

"Si seguro, y gracias" Dije señalándole el libro.

Ahora no voltee más, así que me acerque más y mas podía sentir el ruido del rio como cuando estacionamos en aquella casa. Pude ver el resplandeciente Porsche gris, estacionado. Me acerque mas, y note que no estaba lastimada, ni un solo rasguño. Me sorprendí de mi misma, hasta… Me caí y me lastime la rodilla pero no la ropa. No era una herida profunda, pero podía caminar bien solo me había rasguñado con una de las rocas del bosque. Cuando Salí triunfal del bosque, me di cuenta de varias cosas: La primera fue que los Cullen estaban ahí. La segunda es que todos me observaban. Y la tercera había muchos niños, especialmente niñas. Alice llevaba una hermosa niña en los brazos.

Rose vino corriendo a verme, al igual que Alice que seguía con aquella pequeña en los brazos.

"¡Bella! No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás quieres." Me dijo Rosalie con un fuerte abrazo.

"De acuerdo. No me sucedió nada, pero la que no tiene prometer no hacer nada aquí es…"

"Si lo se Bella, y lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?" Y Ahora venia una carita de perro mojado.

"Claro que te perdono enana." Dije acariciándole la mejilla, la niña que llevaba en brazos me observo y lentamente me extendió los brazos para que la levantara. Yo no sabia que hacer, después de todo, no sabía quien eran los padres.

"Puedes tenerla" Me dijo Jasper ahora al lado de Alice y con una niña de la mano, que tenia una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Alice.

"Hola Jasper" Dije tomando a la niña, pero eso se lo dije al padre, supuse que lo era.

"Hola Bella, gran susto nos has dado." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención." Dije sonrojándome. Me di cuenta de que la niña que llevaba en brazos me observaba con interés. "Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Se llama Megan" Me dijo la niña que estaba al lado de Jasper.

"¿Y tu linda?" Le pregunte.

"Mi nombre es Susan, pero puedes llamarme Susi ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Me llamo Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella. Que lindos nombres tienen ambas." Dije esta vez a Jasper. El me correspondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Te puedo decir algo Bella?" Dijo Susan

"Claro Susi."

"Te pareces mucho a mi tía" Dijo observándome.

"Oh gracias Susan." Dije regalándole una sonrisa. Megan se movió en mis brazos y me sánalo a Alice que se encontraba…. ¿A que hora se había ido? Que no la escuche. Rosalie tampoco estaba conmigo.

"¿Quieres ir con ella?" Ella comenzó a sonreír y a reírse. Yo la lleve con Alice que se encontraba hablando con una mujer muy bella se parecía mucho a ¿Emmett?

"Hola Alice, te hemos venido a saludar." Dije acercándome con Megan en brazos. La pequeña le estiro sus pequeños bracitos que Alice muy amablemente acepto.

"¿Alice quieres conocer nuestras habitaciones?" Dijo esta vez Susan.

"Claro, solo si Esme me permite entrar a su casa."

"Claro, cariño es tu casa." Dijo ella y luego me miro a mi. Me sonrío con calidez.

"Hola tu debes ser Isabella, tus amigas hablan muy bien de ti. Me llamo Esme, soy la madre de los chicos, y la abuela de estas pequeñas." Dijo mirando hacia su casa.

"Hola Esme, y gracias por haberse preocupado por mi cuando entre al bosque. Siento eso y puedes llamarme Bella." Dije agachando la vista sonrojada.

"No te apenes, corazón" Dijo levantose la cabeza para que la mirara. "Sabemos que todo esta bien y que estamos todos bien."

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada cariño, ahora… ¿A todo esto donde se metió Edward y Emmett? Estaban aquí hace un rato. Discúlpalos Bella ¿Quieres entrar?." Dijo con una sonrisa esa señora era muy amable y cariñosa me hizo acordar mucho a mi madre.

"No hay por que disculparlos no tiene por que preocuparse por una desconocida como yo. Si me encantaría entrar."

"Entonces entremos" Dijo empezando a caminar, yo la seguía de atrás. Me di cuenta de que Jasper se había ido, también.

"Bella ¿Quieres ir a la sala? Ahí debe estar mi marido." Dijo Esme.

"Seguro" Dije.

Entramos a la casa, era mucho mas linda de adentro que de afuera. Era increíble, mire cada rincón con adoración.

"Por aquí, cariño" Me dijo para que la siguiera, entre en una habitación donde estaba adornada por colores, brillantes y claros. Había una biblioteca, una chimenea, un plasma y un juego de ajedrez ya empezado. Pero lo que me llamo la atención era una niña que se encontraba en pijama y leyendo uno de los libros que yo solía leer a los siete años. Moby-Dick. Un libro que emocionaba y te atrapaba. Me sorprendí, la niña me miro y luego siguió leyendo su libro.

"Te traeré un café, el bosque aquel es muy frío, quizás necesites calentarte." Me dijo Esme, saliendo por una de las muchas puertas. Me acerque a la niña…

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Ella me miro y asintió.

"¿Qué lees?" Dije para sacar conversación con la hermosa niña de cabellos castaños.

"Moby-dick" Me contesto mirándome. "de…"

"De Herman Melville" Termine la frase. Ella asintió.

"¿Te gusta la trama?"

"Si ¿Tu lo has leído?"

_Eso es un progreso, ha hablando mas de tres palabras_. Pensé.

_No seas así, es una pequeña a mi también me costo socializar con los mayores._ Le respondí a mi mente.

_Bella tu nunca fuiste joven. _Pensé

_¡Vete al demonio! _Lo mande

"Si, lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Me gusto mucho."

"A mi también me esta gustando mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Isabella pero dime Bella " Dije. "¿Tu?"

"Renesmee pero puedes llamarme Nessie."

Esa pequeña era la hija de Edward, y de su difunta esposa, Sofia. Era hermosa esa niña, tenía un cabello castaño y unos ojos miel impresionantemente hermosos. Su rostro era angelical.

"Dime Nessie ¿Qué te gusta leer?"

"Este tipo de historias, las novelas o obras que traten de hombres valientes también me llaman mucho la atención las novelas amorosas, como… Cumbres borrascosas."

"Es mi libro favorito"

"Igual que el Mio."

"Nessie ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Siete, y medio" Dijo orgullosa de eso.

"¡Renesmee!" Escuche hablar a … a Edward ¿Por qué se me hacia tan conocida la vos? Hace solo dos días que lo conozco.

"Papi, aquí estoy. Mira tengo una nueva amiga." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es tu…." Dijo cuando aprecio a la sala con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando me vio.

"Hola Bella."

"Hola Edward" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Mira papi, Bella también leyó Moby-Dick" Dijo señalándole el libro. "Papi siéntate con nosotras, aquí junto a mi y me dices como se conocen." Dijo del otro lado de ella.

"Bueno Cariño. Papi conoció a Bella ayer cuando me quede a dormir en un hotel antes de venir aquí." Dijo haciéndole caso a su hija y explicándole con toda serenidad y luego se volvió a mi. "¿Bella te sientes bien? ¿No te lastimas?"

"No Edward, gracias por preocuparse."

"No hay de que, Bella." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Hija, por que no te vas a poner otra ropa."

"Si papi." Dijo bajando del sillón y yéndose a arriba pero volvió enseguida.

"Toma puedes leerlo." Dijo entregándomelo.

"Muchas gracias, voy a leer un capitulo y luego te lo entrego, así sigues leyendo" Le dije guiándole un ojo, ella sonrío y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió como para que vayas al bosque?"

"Alice y sus obsesiones de atención." Le dije mirando el libro. "Tienes una pequeña muy inteligente."

"Si, lo se. Se parece a su madre físicamente y la mayor parte mentalmente, aunque ella decía que por mas que se parecía en físico de carácter éramos iguales."

"Son muy unidos." Le dije.

"Si…"

"Espero que cuando tenga una familia sea tan linda y amable como la tuya" Le elogie mirándolo a los ojos. El me miro largo rato….

Una Familia… que lindo sonaba, un marido, así tan bueno y amable como Edward, una suegra simpática y compresiva; y unos niños juguetones e inteligentes en una linda casa en… en Forks, me empezaba a costumbrar al lugar.

Ojala yo alguna vez tuviera una familia así de linda…

_Mi Familia…_

* * *

Bueno con respecto a los examenes me fueron bien!!:D asi que logre escrbir! bueno este capitulo es largo aunque esa fue una de las razones por las que tarde en escribir...

Queria comentar, que con respecto al review de cullen-21-gladys, queria que me perdonaran si notaron qua hay algunos Camila por los Alices, Dani o Daniela por Roses o Rosalies, Sofia en lo gar donde va Bella, lo que sucede es que esta historia la escribi con esos nombres, por que me inspiro mas cuando esta mi nombre que el de los personajes femeninos reales. Perdonemen... y me gustaria que me comentaran que le agregara a la historia ya que el nivel de los reviews calleron bastantes... jajaja sone muy empresaria. Bueno besoss....

Suerte, sigan leyendo o escrbiendo!!! XD

Nos leemos despues!!!

Con cariño Sofi Cullen


	5. Presentaciones II

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Presentaciones II"**

BELLA POV

Había sido un día completamente largo y lleno de sorpresas. Me había hecho muchos amiguitos con edades de dos a trece años; especialmente una de siete. Hasta podía decir que sabia sus todavía en desarrollo personalidades. Megan Bueno Megan apenas tenía dos años, era alegre, contenta y podía notar que lo que quisiera lo obtendría, ciertas similitudes muy parecidas a las de Alice. Susan, Susi sin duda era Alice en miniatura; era simpática, alegre y sobre todo tenía sentido de la moda; cosa que la hacía a ella como digno angelito de Alice.

Después estaban los hijos de Emmett… John era Emmett, su forma de ser y los rasgos de su rostro. Era divertido y era todo una broma para él. Era muy dulce y tierno. También estaba su hermana Jane… Ella tenía ciertas similitudes con Rosalie con carácter, pero si le tomas conversación era una chica tierna, compresible y adorable, hasta el punto de ser una chica que para su vida era muy madura. Me gusto mucho su forma de ser, era responsable pero a la vez un poco rebelde. Eso también tenía que ver la edad.

Luego estaba mi personita favorita, mi Bellita retornada, era yo solo con rasgos diferentes; con los ojos miel y no chocolate, pelo castaño junto con una mezcla dorada y no una simple cabellera marrón como la mía; si no era por las simples diferencias éramos psicológicamente y mentalmente iguales. Le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí, por supuesto con la diferencia que ella era una pequeña que aun le gusta jugar a las muñecas y estar con su padre… Edward, había sido muy amable conmigo, me reviso la pierna, solo me dijo que la lavará con jabón común así no produciría infección y que no tenía nada. Al igual que Jasper y Emmett también habían compartido el día con las tres, claro que con Jasper tuvo el tiempo para estar con Alice y sus hijas, que por cierto las hijas de el se llevaron muy bien con Ali. Emmett supo pasar el tiempo con sus hijos, luego un tiempo con sus hijos y Rose, y otro solo con Rosalie. Me gustaba mucho la forma de ser, el amor el cariño de Esme y Carlisle, que me habia presentado. Carlisle era medico del hospital de Forks y Esme era una decoradora de interiores.

Había sido un día realmente largo y había escapado de las largas horas de compras en las manos de Alice. Había sido un gran día… Mañana conocería a los niños con los que trabajaría y a los profesores del Instituto de Forks…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de mi nueva habitación. Era realmente loco saber que lo que sucedía era cierto. Todavía no creía que vivía sola, teóricamente… Aunque tengo una duda… me estoy olvidando de algo y no sé qué. Me levante, Alice ayer me exigió, lo siento me ordeno que me pusiera uno de sus pijamas. Era un lindo conjunto de Short y camisera negra a juego. Entre a mi baño particular, nunca había tenido uno… no sabía que ponerme pero ya me fijaría eso después… Me di una ducha refrescante para ir relajada a mi trabajo, me cepille los dientes y cabello (que luego lo enredé con una toalla) Salí con una bata y me encontré Alice ya vestida, parecía un angelito y aunque la ropa que llevaba no era nada de verano.

Como iba a extrañar el calor sobre mi piel cuando salga…

"Buenos días dormilona, Rosalie está haciendo el desayuno eso nos deja tiempo para cambiarnos… Bueno solo a ti porque yo ya estoy lista…" Dijo dando una vuelta.

Llevaba una linda blusa amarilla con un pantalón de channel con unos lindos accesorios que iban a juego con el atuendo…

"Bueno, quiero que te pongas esto pero antes déjame maquillarte."

Esto fue rápido y molesto, durante quince minutos me maquillaron como una Barbie… un poco de gloss y delineado en mis ojos.

"Lista, ponte esto y ven a desayunar…"

"Por cierto la comida que hicieron Jasper, Susan, Megan y tu, ayer a la noche estuvo muy rica…" Le dije recordando que ayer no tuve oportunidad de decirle.

"Gracias Bella, pero es gracias a Jasper, es un gran cocinero."

"Luego se lo mencionare." Ella me sonrió y me dejo vestirme…

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me cepille un poco más el pelo, ya estaba lista, la ropa que me había dado Alicer era muy bonita y elegante, un pantalón negro de satén y una blusa blanca con tirantes. Salí a tomar mi desayuno que lo había hecho Rosalie.

"Buenos días dormilona" Me dijo cuando aparecí en la cocina, ella llevaba un pantalón a conjunto de una chaqueta ajustada al cuerpo que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

"Buenos días Rose"

"Ya era hora para que vengas a desayunar…" Me dijo Alice sentada tomando café.

"Lo siento es que me costó mucho colocarme el pantalón…" Mentí, no tenía ni idea en que tarde tanto.

"Bella, tú no sabes mentir…" Me dijo Rosalie.

"Como sea… yo quiero café." Dije llevando mi tasa a la mesa y un plato, con un par de tenedores y cubiertos…

"Ahora te sirvo café y huevos."

"Rose… yo quiero tocino" Pidió Alice como si le hubieran nombrado y ella debería decir presente…

"Toma" Dijo sirviendo un huevo y dos tiras de tocino en el plato de ella… "Oigan ambas, a la tarde cuando terminemos los horarios vamos al gym" Dijo Rose, sentándose y comiendo un poco huevo y café.

"Por mi esta bien"

"Digo lo mismo" Opine cuando Rosalie se volvió a para servirme.

El desayuno fue rápido, no las pasamos hablando y pensando que íbamos hacer cuando estemos dando clases, Alice tenia cada idea y Rosalie era mas clásica, yo por mi parte quería ver cómo era los niños primero y luego hacer mi trabajo. Quería que mis clases fueran divertidas y que cuando dijera 'es hora de clase de la profesora Masen' Los chicos se interesaran un poco.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo Alice cuando terminamos de lavar los platos del desayuno.

"Si vamos" Dijo Rosalie tomando su bolso y portafolio como Alice hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Cuando iban saliendo agarre el bolso que Alice me preparo y el portafolio.

Bajamos rápidamente para llegar rápidamente y hablar con el director antes de ir a dar clases. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con el conserje.

"Buenos días. Srtas. ¿Ustedes son las nuevas dueñas del departamento 8 D?

"Si lo somos." Contesto Alice con una sonrisa. Note lo amable que era nuestro conserje. Era un anciano con anteojos muy amable y atento, tendría alrededor de unos 70 a 75 años. Usaba lentes, me hacia acordar mucho a mi abuelo Stephen.

"Les deseo suerte en el Instituto, el pueblo entero las estaba esperando." Fue lo que nos dijo cuando nos abrió la puerta.

Claro era un pueblo bastante pequeño como para que todos se enterar en menos de una hora.

Alice ya tenía las llaves en su poder por lo que saco la alarma y subimos, yo en el asiento del copiloto y Rosalie en los asientos traseros, donde tenía la compañía de los portafolios, camperas y bolsos. Alice acelero y se dirigió hacia el Instituto de Forks, que al parecer nos esperaba con ascias.

EDWARD POV

Eran las 5:59 AM, me encontraba recostado en la cama y hacia más de treinta minutos que estaba mirando a mi angelito dormir. Ayer había sido un día muy lindo, especial diría…Bella junto con sus amigas se quedaron a cenar, a nuestros padres e hijos les cayeron de maravilla, a excepción de Jane que tenía cierta antipatía con Rosalie, pero podía notar que era solo por no compartir a Emmett con ella.

Mi pequeña Nessie había dormido toda la noche conmigo, no había pasado ni quince minutos que la arrope en su cama, ella se había ido a la mía…

"_Papi no puedo dormir… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?"_

"_Claro princesa" Dije ayudándola a subir a mi cama. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y logramos dormir._

Eso había sucedido anoche… mi pequeño angelito.

Ayer cuando llegaron las chicas, y Nessie se fue a cambiar mire el pequeño rasguño que tenia Bella en su rodilla, nada grave pero lo cure y lo previne para que no tomara ninguna tipo de infección. Pasamos los tres (Bella, Nessie y yo) como una familia; los tres jugamos al ajedrez, hicimos uno juego de a tres y después el que ganaba jugaba con el que sobraba; Nessie era muy simpatica y por lo que me dijo mis padres cuando se fueron…

"_Oye Hijo" Me llamaron cuando estábamos por irnos a dormir._

"_Si mamá" _

"_Tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo"_

"_Díganme…" Les dije cuando vi a Carlisle bajar como pasándose una mano por la cabeza, gesto que herede de el._

"_Bueno, vi que hoy Renesmee fue muy sociables con Rose, Alice y Bella especialmente con Bella. Se llevaron muy bien, y queríamos decirte que no tiene ese comportamiento con nadie, ni siquiera con sus profesores, ni primos que son más cercanos." Me dijo mi padre cuando estuvo al lado de mi madre._

"_Si..." Dije sentándome en las escaleras, como solia hacer cuando era adolescente y me explicaban algo._

"_Bueno… esto me lleva a decir, hijo. Que tu hija, tanto como Jane, Susan, John y especialmente Susan y Nessie, jamás tienen esas actitudes. Desde que Sofía falleció, y tú te fuiste no tuvieron muchos amigos, muy pocos niños volvieron a venir a esta casa para jugar con nuestro niestos." Dijo Esme._

"_MI amor, desde que fallecieron Sofía, Camila y Daniela, no volvieron niños a nuestra casa. Creo que son las primeras chicas en venir en un años, Edward" Dijo Carlisle a Esme y después a mí._

"_Piénsalo hijo, trata de razonar con Nessie, eres un medico maravilloso como tu padre, puedes hablar con ella, y decirle que debe ponerle ganas a la vida. Habla con Bella, se que será su maestra. Pídele que trate de que socialice Nessie con los demás niños." Me pidió mi madre._

"_No es necesario que le diga eso. Bella se hará cargo de eso…" Mis padres sonrieron y luego me miraron "Al igual que Alice Y Rosalie, claro está…" Dije parándome. "Hablare con Renesmee y le pediré que se comporte de otra manera… Y de nuevo gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija." Dije dándoles un abrazo a ambos."_

A las 6:00 AM abrió sus ojitos lentamente, yo tenía la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyado con mi brazo mientras la miraba, y me recordaba a Sofia.

"¿Papà?"

"Buenos días, princesa." Le dije arreglándole un poco el pelo, tenia todo su cabello enredado. Una de las similitudes de Sofia.

"Buenos dias papà" Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. "¿Sabes? He soñado contigo" Me dijo y la abrace.

"¿Qué has soñado?"

"Soñé que las nuestras maestras eran parte de nuestra familia." Dijo abrazándome bien fuerte, yo sentí como la respiración se me cortaba.

"Yo soñé con mami, contigo y conmigo" Le dije.

"¿Sabes papi? Es la primera noche que no sueño con mami."

"¿Hija, porque no te vas a cambiar? Hoy debes ir al colegio" Le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Si, te prometo que volveré hacer la chica de antes." Dijo cuando se puso las pantuflas de lobito y abría la puerta para irse.

"Y yo te prometo no irme nunca" Ella me sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación.

JASPER POV

Sentí como me movía de un lado a otro y como mi cama parecía que daba vueltas. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mis princesas Susan, usando un lindo pijama a conjunto, un short negro con decoraciones blancas que era igual que su blusa. Mi pequeña Megan tenía un camison con pequeños dibujitos, de todos modos usaba el pañal.

"Buenos días papi"

"Buenos días cariño, buenos días preciosa." Le dije a ambas. Me di cuenta que Megan estaban sonriendo, y que Susan estaba como alterada de la emoción.

"¿Papi?"

"Si cariño."

"¿Hoy nos llevas al colegio?"

"Si, cariño" Dije sentándome y apoyándome contra el respaldo de la cama.

"IUPI" Comenzó a saltar en la cama y Megan la quiso imitar, Susan tomo sus manos y comenzaron a saltar en la cama "¡Vamos a ver Alice! ¡Vamos a ver a Alice!" Mientras que Megan tarareaba de la misma forma que lo hacía Susan.

"Susan siéntate, ya deja a tu hermana, se van a marear y caer."

"Lo siento papi… Es que saber que pronto vere a una de mis profesoras favoritas, me hace muy feliz."

_Yo también, pequeña, Yo también. _Pensé.

"¿Papi?"

"Si cariño"

"Deberías invitar a salir a Alice."

"¿Cómo?"

Genial una niña de nueve años me decía que debía hacer en mis relaciones amorosas.

"¿Ahora eres casamentera pequeña?"

"No, solo decía." Dijo con una sonrisa picara, me hizo recordar a mi a Alice.

"¿Papi?" Dijo Susan.

"Si cariño." Dije sentando a Megan en mis piernas y pasándole a Susan un brazo.

"¿Hoy nos llevaras al Instituto?"

"Si, Megan también viene." Dije dándole un beso a Megan en la cabeza.

"¡Qué bueno! ¡Veremos a Alice! ¡Veremos a Alice!"  
"¿Qué dijimos Susan?"

"Lo siento papi, no debí saltar en tu cama, es que me emociono…" Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Ve a cambiarte ¿Si cielo?"

"Si papi. Vamos Megan…" Megan se removió en mis piernas y me hizo gestos para que la dejara en el suelo. Susan tomo a su hermana y se fueron las dos a cambiarse, bueno Megan con ayuda de Esme.

Me puse una camisa negra junto con unos jeans a conjunto, esa ropa la use solo una sola vez puesto que camisa no me dejaba usar la ropa dos veces… Eso echaba de menos de ella.

EMMETT POV

"Shhh… papi, hay que darle una sorpresa a Jane."

"Shhh" Le dije mientras terminaba de arreglar nuestra broma.

"Yo la mojare" Dijo John

"Con cuidado campeón." Le dije dándole el vaso. Mi pequeño hijo con rizos castaños claros, idénticos a los míos.

John empezó con cuidado mojando despacio la cara de su hermana. Jane abrazo mas su almohada, y John seguía tirándole gotas de agua.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Dijo Jane levantándose fuertemente como furioso pero su expresión cambio cuando vio las hermosas rosas rojas que habiamos cortado John y yo esta mañana, junto con los tres desayunos. "¿Ustedes hicieron esto?" Pregunto asombrada haciéndose como un rulo grande con todo el pelo, eso hacia mi Dani.

"El deyayuno lo hicimos papi y yio para vos, papi, y yioi"

"Oh John, se dice desayuno…" Le dijo a su hermano, que lo levanto y lo sentó en cama tapándolo con la cubija.

"Desayuno" Repitió el tratando de imitar a su hermana.

"Si así, lo dices como una persona grande John." Me sentía orgulloso de mi hija, y de mi pequeño hijo.

"El desayuno los hicimos, papi y yio…"

"Nono se dice papi y yo"

"¿Yo?"

"Claro, se dice: El desayuno lo hicimos papi y yo… para que lo disfrutemos los tres ¿No es asi?"

"Hija estoy orgulloso de ti" Le dije sentándome a lado de mis dos hijos.

"Gracias papa"

"Para John eres como una madre, y de vuelvo agradecer por haberme perdonado, cariño" Le dije besándole la frente a ella, y revolviéndole el cabello a John.

"¿Mami? ¿Dónde está mami?" Pregunto John. Sentí como se tenso John, y a mí me dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar. Tome a John y lo senté en mi regazo.

"Papa me voy a cambiar cuando salga tomamos el desayuno los tres." Mi hija también estaba mal, pude ver el brillo que tenía en sus ojos, me sentí mal pero debía ser fuerte por ellos y por mí.

Jane entro en el baño con una muda de ropa.

"Hijo vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre…"

"¿De hombe a hombe?" Dijo "Si, pedo de hombe a niño, papi sos un niño, yo soid hombe." Intentare ser buen maestro como lo en mi pequeña.

"Campeón, se dice hombre, no hombe." Le dije besándole arriba de la cabeza y luego despeinarlo.

"¿Hombre?"

"Si hombre, como tú y yo"

"No, tu eres niño" Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

"No tanto como tú. Y se dice pero, no pedo" Dije riéndome ante la expresión.

"¿Pero y hombre?" Repitió.

"Si campeón, y por último se dice 'yo soy'." Dije.

"Entonces es pero de hombre a niño, papi es un niño y yo soy un hombre" diciéndolo lentamente lo logro decir correctamente.

"Lo dijiste mejor que…" ¿Algún dibujo que vea? Por supuesto los… "Los Power Rangers"

"¿Mejor que el Power Rangers azu?"

"Por supuesto hijo" Le bese la cabeza. Me olvide por completo la charla explicándole palabras nuevas a mi campeón, no sabía cómo comenzar con esto. "¿John?"

"¿Si papi?"

"¿Recuerdas a mama?"

"Claro papi… ¿Cuádo regresa? La abuela me dijo que se fue de viaje al cielo por mucho tiempo. Y ya paso mucho el tiempo, le quiero mostrar mis trucos nuevos en el futbol, que me los ensemo el abuelo Carlisle"

"Hijo" No lo quería corregir ahora no podía "Hijo, mama ve tus trucos, ella esta ahora con nosotros" Le dije. Sus ojos dorados brillaron.

"¿Dónde?"

"Aquí" Le dije tocando su corazón "Siempre nos acompaña desde aquí, y te cuida y te ve desde el cielo."

"Entonces se que quiero ser cuando se gande"

"¿Qué hijo?"

"Quiero ser astonauta"

"¿Por qué Hijo?"

"Porque quiero ver a mama, y voy a estar en el cielo. Y la taere de vuelta acá con nosotros" Las lagrimas no aguantaron mas y comencé a llorar. "¿Por qué lloras papi? ¿Te duele ago? ¿Llamo al abuelito?" No le pude contestar, no podía, no me salía nada. No había llorado desde la muerte de mi Dani, pero o aguantaba más. Desde que ella falleció el dolor se quedo en mí, y jamás lo pude desahogar, mi humor jamás se fue por que siempre pensé lo que le dije a John 'ella está con nosotros, en el corazón'. No podía llorar, no debía…

Cuando logre calmarme, y sentí que ya las lagrimas no salían mas, escuche el grito de mi campeón.

"¡ABUELO!"  
"¿Qué pasa John?"

"Papi está llorando, le duele ago" Se estaban acercando. "¡Lapido!" Dijo desesperado John. La puerta se abrió y mi padre me observo.

"¿Emmett, estas bien?"

"Si, papá"

"¿Por qué lloraba abuelo?"

"Hijo, porque no te pones el guardapolvo del kindder, mientras hablo con tu papa" Le dijo con cariño mi padre.

"Si abuelo" El se fue corriendo pero enseguida volvió "No desa…yunen sin mi" Y se fue corriendo.

"¿Qué sucede hijo?"

"Después te digo, esta Jane en el baño" Y al instante salió ella.

"Que rica ducha ¿Desayunamos, papa? Oh lo siento. Buenos días Abuelo" Dijo dándole un beso a mi padre y luego me di un beso en la mejilla a mi también.

"Espera a John, se está poniendo el guardapolvo del kinder." A los veinte segundos apareció John con el guardapolvo puesto y Esme lo tomaba de la mano.

"Buenos días hijo, buenos días cariño ¿Cómo durmieron?" Jane se acerco a besar a su abuelo, de la misma forma que hizo con Carlisle.

"Buenos días abuela, perfectamente ¿Tu?"

"Apurada, cielo" Dijo con una sonrisa, el buen humor de mi madre lo habia heredado.

"Vamos a desayunar" Dijo John tomando ahora la mano de su hermana y dirigiéndola a su cama.

"¿Y tu hijo?"

"Igual que tu, apurado" Le regale una sonrisa

"Los dejo desayunar, recuerda Emmett que es el primer día de clases…"

"Si mama y los llevare yo."

"Bueno, con permiso dijo un petiso y yo me voy…" Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

_Que maravillosa mujer que es mi madre… _Pensé

"A desayunar" Dijo John. Jane y yo acomodamos los desayunos sobre la cama y comenzamos a tener el desayuno en familia.

BELLA POV

Ya tenía todo los juegos, actividades del día, cuentos, novelas, todo. Ahora solo me quedaba presentarme y ver como cada niño o adolescente. Alice le faltaba elegir cartera y portafolio, mientras que Rosalie y yo seguimos sentadas en el comedor observándola como iba saltando del Living a su habitación trayendo todo lo que pensaba usar para los niños.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo ¿Vamos?"

"Al fin" Dijo Rosalie ya irritada tomando su saco y saliendo del departamento.

"¿Bella? ¿Me ayudas?" Me pidió Alice mientras cerraba mi saco. Asentí.

Lleve mis cosas más la mitad de las cosas de Alice que sin importar el peso iba de allá para acá.

Alice abrió la puerta y comenzó a saltar hacia el elevador. Tenía un poco de miedo…Quizás les caiga mal o no les guste mi forma de trabajar. Solo dios sabes que querrán esos angelitos.

Rosalie ya estaba sentada en los asientos traseros con cara de pocos amigos. Alice abrió el baúl de su Porsche dejando todas sus casos y arrebarteme las mias y las suyas. Entro de una salto a su auto y yo me sente en el asiento del copiloto.

"Lo siento, Rose. Pero debi haber ordenado todo anoche"

"Esta bien pero la proxima vez quiero que por lo menos seas mas rapida"

Alice arranco y se dirigió a la escuela. Mire la carretera para memorizar algo para poder saber venir a mi nuevo hogar. Llegamos al colegio en menos de 10 minutos y eso que estábamos alejados del pueblo.

"Bueno el directo nos está esperando" Aviso Alice bajando de su porsche. Rosalie y yo bajamos detrás de ella. Alice ya parecía conocer el lugar de memoria por lo que me dedique a seguirla.

"Oye Alice ¿Tu ya has venido aquí?"

"Si obviamente ¿No crees que debería saber bien el lugar donde voy a trabajar?"

"Claro estaba hablando con Alice Whitloke" Dijo Rosalie.

Entramos a la escuela secundaria. Al parecer llegamos muy temprano por ningún chico estaba allí. Alice nos dirigió hacia la dirección y nos dijo que ahí podíamos preguntar cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegamos mi pequeña amiga toco la puerta. Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver una esplendida vista, era un hombre rubio, con ojos celestes, con una estatura alta, nos sonrió a las tres. Nos miro de arriba abajo y de nuevo nos sonrío. Esta vez ya no me pareció tan agradable, pero él era el director del instituto del cual iba a trabajar asi que no podía darme el lujo de ser prejuiciosa. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

"Buenos días Srtas. Pasen" Dijo corriéndose a un lado, y dejando nos pasar.

"Buenos días Director James" Dijo Alice sentándose en las sillas enfrente al escritorio. Rosalie se sento en la otra y yo me quede parada atrás de ellas.

"Por favor, Srta. Bella siéntese en mi asiento, no hay ningún problema" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Parada estoy perfecta." Dije secamente.

"De acuerdo." Volvió a sonreír.

"Bueno veo que ya están preparadas para comenzar sus clases. Quzias esta semana tenga que ir con ustedes en sus primeras clases para presentarlas." Dijo el director James.

"¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos dan nuestros horarios?"

"Bueno como estoy encargado de la escuela secundaria y primeria, no serán las únicas maestras de las mismas aéreas. Por ejemplo en prácticas del lenguaje y literatura Bella, compartes la materia con la profesora Ángela Weber. Podrán hablar juntas y organizarse como quieran."

"¿Y cuando nos dirán quienes son nuestras compañeras también de trabajo?"

"Bueno después del primer recreo, habrá una junta en la sala de maestros. Que es la que está al lado de esta oficina." Las tres asentimos. "Los horarios se los dará el preceptor o mi secretaria, pídanselo ahora. También le entregaran unos mapas del colegio, así no se perderán"

"Gracias James" Dijo mi amiga Alice. Se paró de un salto y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

"Yo acompañare a cada una a sus clases" James se levanto y abrió la puerta. Alice fue la primera en Salir, después Rosalie, y por ultimo yo. James sonrío cuando lo mire y llamo la atención de su secretaria.

"Violet" Llamo a su secretaria. "Dales sus horarios a las bellas señoritas." Me miro y se quedo parado esperando a poder llevarnos a nuestras primeras clases.

"Claro James" Dijo con tono sensual

_¿Con cuentas maestras y secretarias se había acostado nuestro honorable director? _Pensé

La mujer le entrego un papel plastificado a mi amiga Alice, luego a Rosalie, y me tiro una mirada para matarme a mi junto con el papel, claro.

"Gracias"

Mire a Violet y luego mis horarios.

**1 grado 2 grado 3 grado 4 grado 5 grado 6 grado 7 grado. 1º desecu. 2º de secu. 3º de secu. 4º desecu. 5º de secu.**

**Ángela: (1º 4º 6º 7º grado) (1º 4º de secu)**

**Bella: (2º 3º 5º de secu) (2º 3º 5º grado) **

ROSALIE POV

La secretaria del directo parecía muy amable con Alice y conmigo, pero todo lo contario con mi amiga Bella. Aunque debía admitir que James le estaba hechando el ojo a Bella, por fin mi amiga tendría alguien con quien salir pero en mi mente todavía estaba Edward, quien parecía distante con Bella pero a la vez muy unidos. Bella se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña Renesmee, y Edward se había dado cuenta. Cuando ya estuvimos afuera de la oficina del director, me dedique a examinar a la secretaria de el.

Una chica morena, ojos claros, y labios carnosos. Podía ver que era amable pero cuando se interponían en su camino podría ser un vampiro en ataque.

"Toma" Agarre el papel plastificado. Con letra vendana numero 10 estaba escrito mi nombre y el nombre de mi compañera de área.

**Nikki: (historia: 2º 3º 4º 5º 6º grado, 1º de secu.) (ciencias y biologia: 1º 6º 7º grado, 1º 3º 5º de secu.)**

**Rosalie: (historia con: 1º y 7º grado, 2º 3º 4º 5º de secu) (ciencias y biología : 2º 3º 4º 5º grado y 2º 4º de secu.)**

Mi compañera de llamaría Nikki, lindo nombre… solo que no sabia el apellido.

"¿Cuál es el apellido de mi compañera?"

"Nikki Reed" Me respondió James.

"Oh ¿Cuándo la conocere?"

" Creo que será mejor que adelantemos la reunión de maestros" Dijo el director, como orden a su secretaria"

"De acuerdo, James" Dijo coquetamente Violet a su jefe.

"Sr. Smith" Dijo casi en un susurro enfadado hacia ella.

"Si sr. Smith." Contesto fríamente aunque pude ver que estaba dolida. Se llevanto un poco enfadada, y digo poco por que cuando paso Alinando por al lado de Bella la empujo y cuando la miro, le lanzo una mirada burlona. Me dieron unas ganas de partirle la cara a esa tipa.

"Disculpenme. Violet suele ser algo agresiva" Dijo James.

"No importa" Dijo Bella.

"Que sangrona" Dijo en voz baja Alice. " A ver Bella, muéstrame tus horarios. Mira mi compañera se llama Asheley"

"Si Asheley Greene" Dijo James.

"Oh estoy segura de que seremos grande amigas" Dijo Alice. Bella le entrego sus horarios y luego los de ella. Alice lo miro y luego me arrebato los mios y me entrego los de ella, dejando a Bella de nuevo con sus horarios.

**Alice: toda primaria y 2º de secu.**

**Asheley: toda secundaria y 7º grado **

"Sr. Smith ya todos los profesores están en la sala otra sala de profesores" Dijo la secretaria sentándose de nuevo.

"De acuerdo"

"¿Hay dos salas de profesores?" Dijo mi amiga Bella tímidamente.

"Si lo hay Bella" Le dijo a James a Bella regalándole una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo y Alice junto conmigo soltamos una risita.

"Esta sala de maestro entra en segundo y tercer grado" Aclaro James saliendo de un edificio y entrando a otro.

"Este es el edificio de secundaria." Aviso. "Este año pusimos carteles de cada año, por ustedes" Nos dijo mirando a Bella, ella agacho la mirada y note que parecía un tomate.

"Muchas gracias, James." Dijo Alice sonriendo, parecía una niña en una juguetería. Caminamos unos pasos mas mientras mis tacos golpeaban elegantemente sobre las baldosas.

Hasta que el paro enfrente de una puerta blanca con una mediana ventana arriba de ella, el abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Alice, luego a mi y por ultimo Bella.

BELLA POV

Después de caminar unos cinco minutos con mis amigas y el directos mas acosador de todo el planeta, entramos a la sala de profesores y me encontré con varias caras nuevas, y una muy conocida, y si no me equivocaba era Jacob.

Ahora estaba con una musculosa, sin importar que hacia un frio que te congelaba, y unos pantalones deportivos, junto unas zapatillas Nike… Oigan no me vean así, luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Alice puedo aprenderme los nombres de las marcas.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Jake?" Dije con una sonrisa.

"mmm… ¿Se conoces?" Pregunto un poco serio James. Lo mire, y luego volví a Jake.´

"Si nos conocemos." Dije sonrojándome.

"Bueno para los que no se conoces" Empezó James "Ellas son las nuevas profesoras del Instituto…"

"Lo siento, Director Smith, pero me parece más apropiado que nos presentemos nosotras mismas" Le dijo Alice y a mí me dieron ganas de golpearla. James presentaba muy bien, porque no lo dejaba a él. "Tienes razón… Adelante" Se apoyo contra la pared.

"Bueno como dijo nuestro director, nosotras somos las nuevas profesoras. Me llamo Alice Whitloke y voy hacer maestras de matemáticas, junto con la profesora Asheley Greene que por cierto, no la conozco."

"Soy yo" Levantaron una mano, una chica realmente parecida a Alice se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Alice le daba un abrazo. "Creo que seremos grandes amigas. Espero que te agrade nuestro Instituto y Forks" Le dijo la chica. Yo me quede con la boca abierta, al igual que todos los profesores y directos que estaba presente. Mire a Rose, y me sonrío.

"Bueno espero llevarme bien con todos, y me encantaría conocer tan bien a los niños como ustedes." Alice se acerco y comenzó a saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando termino de saludar comenzó Rose. "Bueno me llamo Rosalie Hale, soy profesora de historia y de Bilogía, en secundaria y en primaria. Me gustaría conocer la forma de evaluar a los niños, conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo. Sé que voy a trabar con Nikki Reed"

"Presente" Escuche como alguien se le acercaba, bueno Rosalie tenía una cabellera dorada y ella tenía una cabellera morocha, esa era la única diferencia entre ellas, después de eso, eran completamente iguales. "Tú debes ser la nueva chica, bueno creo que nos juntaremos luego. Ven te mostrare las notas de secundaria, te sorprenderás." Le dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer ellas también serian grandes amigas.

_¡GENIAL! ¡ME TOCA A MI! ¡ESTUPIDA ALICE CON SUS IDEAS DE PARECER ABIERTA!_ Pensé.

"Bueno, mi llamo Isabella Masen, pero me dicen Bella. Soy profesora de literatura y prácticas del Lenguaje, bueno me soy nueva en esto ser profesora, asi que seria de maravillosa ayuda saber sobre los niños, y como es la forma de aprender de cada uno. Y como mis amigas, espero llevarme bien con todos" Sonreí "También se que trabajare con Angela Weber"

"S-S-Soy yo" Dije una chica morena, con anteojos y pelo lacio. Se me acerco "Soy Angela Weber, también soy profesora de prácticas del Lenguaje y literatura. Creo que deberíamos juntarnos para organicémonos mejor."

"Me pare-rece perfecto. Mañana luego de trabajo ¿Te parece?"

"Claro si no te importe que lleve a mi pequeña" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto que no ¿En mi departamento? Alice, Rosalie y yo las llevamos y ahí, tú y tu hija podrán quedarse, mientras nosotras hablamos tu pequeña puede jugar con mis amigas"

"¿Segura? ¿No les molestara?"

"Para nada" Le regale una sonrisa.

"¿Te presento a los profesores?"

"Claro" Me dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los profesores hablando.

"Bella, te presento a Andrew él es profesor de música." Me señalo un hombre con canas, pero parecía amable.

"Mucho gusto, Srta. Swam. Le deseo una buena estadia en Forks."

"Muchas gracias Andrew."

"Esto… Ella es Marie la profesora de Ingles."

"¡Hello!" Me dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer seria una chica con mucho sentido del humor

"Hello ¿How are you?" Le respondi.

"Fine, Thank you. Welcome to Forks"

"Thank you"

"Wow, oigan ustedes sabrán sobre ingles y todo eso pero sería amable de su parte hablando en español" Esa era la voz de Jake.

"El es el profesor de educación física…"

"Jacob"

"Si, Jacob Black"

"¿Jake?" Llamo la atención la profesora de Ingles.

"Dime Marie"

"¿Sabes lo que significa tu apellido?"

"La verdad… No" Después una risa.

"Tu nombre significa Negro." Comenzó a reír.

"Ahora entiendo porque mis alumnos me decía Jake negrito"

"Jaja te lo habrán dicho con cariño" Le dije.

"No lo creo, Bells pero supongo que prefiero tomarlo así que como un mal comentario." Sonrió.

"Bueno ella es Karina la profesora de arte" Me estrecho la mano era una mujer entre unos cuarenta años, era muy simpática.

"Que gusto conocerte Bella, todo Forks estaba esperando por su llegada"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si señorita, todo Forks sabe de su llegada." Me sonroje.

"Pues me alegro de que nos habían estado esperando" Dije sonrojada.

"No te apenes, linda. En este pueblo no se puede mantener un secreto."

"Ya creo que tiene razón" Le dije.

"Por favor cielo, tutéame, me hace sentir vieja, solo tengo cuarenta y cinco."

"De acuerdo."

"Luego te presentaran a los demás Bella"

"Está Bien Ángela" Le regale una sonrisa.

Mira a mi amigas y ya estaban de nuevo con el director James, les sonreí a mis compañeros de trabajo y camine hacia mis amigas.

"Ya pueden ir a sus clases" Les aviso a todos el director James.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

"Bella te dejare a ti primero en tu primera clase"

"Seguro, es en quinto grado."

" De acuerdo" Dijo James caminando entre sala y sala. Por lo que supuse los niños ya estarían en sus aulas.

"¿Ya están en sus aulas?" Pregunte.

"Si, Bella"

"Pobre niños" Dijo Alice en un susurro. Rosalie y yo la miramos como para matarla. "Lo siento"

"Este es quinto grado" Señalo James parecía enfadado. "Trata de no perderte Bella" Me dijo. James comenzó a caminar y Rosalie junto con Alice le tiraron la lengua como dos niñas pequeñas, me sonrieron y sin soltar un sonido dijeron 'suerte'

"James"

"¿Qué?" Se volteo molesto, muy moleste ¿Pero a este que le pasa?

"¿No me ibas a presentar?"

"Te presentaste perfectamente ante los profesores al igual que tus amigas, no creo que sea necesario" Asentí y mis amigas los miraron, me miraron se miraron y se sonrieron.

_Esto no es nada bueno. _Pensé.

Entre al salón y se escucho un largo y extenso silencio. Los niños me miraron.

"Buenos días" Hable claro y fuerte, por supuesto, me costó mucho. Mi patética voz no era muy alta.

"Buenos días señorita" (N/a: en mi escuela cuando éramos chiquitos decíamos bue-nos-dias-se-ño-ti-ta)

"Bueno veo que soy muy tranquilos" Les dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en el escritorio. Me saque mi saco, y mire a los niños. "Yo soy la profesora Isabella Masen, pero pueden decirme profesora Bella o señorita. Como a ustedes les parezca mejor." Les dije con una sonrisa. "Yo soy la profesora de Practicas del Lenguaje y Literatura" Les dije. "Este año es el primero que tendré con ustedes, quisiera que me contaran que les gustaría hacer este año. Y que me cuenten un poco de ustedes"

Mira a cada uno de mis alumnos y encontré a Susan sonriendo, puede notar que se encontraba feliz.

"¿Qué les parece si me dicen sus nombres?"

"Si…" Contestaron casi en un grito. Empecé por la fila que se encontraba al lado de las ventanas.

"Elena."

"Mucho gusto Elena" Le sonreí.

"Damon" Su compañero de al lado.

"Me llamo Brittany pero me dicen Brit" A todos los salude con una sonrisa o con 'mucho gusto' o 'que lindo nombre'.

"Susan pero me dicen Susi" Le guiñe un ojo y sonrió.

"Bueno Susi, mucho gusto." Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

Seguí saludando a los niños hasta que al fin llegaron a su fin. Les regale una sonrisa a todos.

"Bueno niños. Este año aprenderemos muchas cosas. Entre análisis de oraciones hasta analizar un poema ¿Les parece? Bueno hoy habrá dos pequeñas tareas" A todos se les esfumaron sus sonrisa. "Yo diría tres tareas. Pero ahora quiero que me digan si todos tienen sus materiales para comenzar el periodo escolar."

"¡¡SI!!" Gritaron

"Oigan no soy sorda" Les sonreí muchos me sonrieron y ellos sonrieron.

"Bueno su primera tarea será escribir un ensayo sobre que les gusta y que no" Un pequeño brazo se levanto, y si no me equivoco era Emily.

"Si ¿Emily?"

"Si Señorita Masen. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"De todo, si les gusta leer si nos les gusta leer, que miran en la tele. Que gusto de comida. Por ejemplo a mí me gusta mucho la comida Italiana"

"¿Señorita Masen?" Escuche que a Susan preguntarme.

"Si Susan"

"¿Tiene Novio?"

"Creo que quieren hablar de mi vida privada. Bueno no importa. Está bien… No Susi no tengo novio"

"Ah ¿Y cuántos años tienes?"

"24" Abrió la boca y luego otro niño de rizos castaños que se llamaba Brian me pregunto.

"¿Profesora esta casada?"

"¡Bobo! Si dijo que no tenia novio no va a estar casada." Le contesto Susi. Yo sonreí al ver que Brian la miraba con incredulidad y Susan le tiraba la lengua.

"Pero Susan tú no sabes preguntar correctamente. Asi que mejor cállate" Le dijo Brian.

"Cállate tu"

"No tu" Iba Brian

"No tu" Luego Susan

"No tu" Brian

"Ya niños o los castigo" Sone severa por que se callaron la boca. "Son compañeros de clase no animales. Lo siento niños, pero no puede gritarse de esa manera. A ver ¿ambos tienen hermanos?" Ambos asintieron. "Y todos niños, absolutamente todos, son uno de los mas grande de la escuela primaria. Ustedes les tienen que enseñar a los pequeños que no deben pelear ¿Me prometen algo?"

"Si" Pero esta vez contestaron todos. Porque en realidad les estaba hablando de todos.

"No quiero que se peleen mas ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que le den el ejemplo a sus compañeros y hermanos." Todos asintieron y luego sonrieron. "Ahora… ¿Empezamos con el trabajo?"

"¡¡SI!!"

"Bueno saquen una hoja y una lapicera" Les ordene mientras sacaba mis cosas para dictarles lo que ya había planificado para ese día. Tome mi cuaderno y lo abrí. "Chicos les informo que por cada tarea bien hecha y trabajos entregados se les pondrá un signo afirmativo y si no son entregados ni hechos, se les pondrá un signo negativo. Se que ustedes estarán llenos de afirmativos, sin mencionar que serán otorgados también por la buena conducta." Todos sonrieron y comenzado a poner el dia de la fecha. "Bueno escriban… 1º Realizar un ensayo sobre mis datos y preferencias personales…" Espere a que terminaran de escribir y repetí una vez mas lo mismo "Abren paréntesis… Comidas, programas de tv, etc"

"¿Cómo se escribe etc?" Me pregunto un niño, que creo que era Jack. Tome una tiza y comencé a escribir en el pizarrón, como se debía escribir. Lo bueno de esto es que mi letra era grande y clara.

"así" Les dije dejando la tiza. "Cierre paréntesis… que contenta solo una hoja." Hagan eso y luego les dicto la tarea ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si…." Dijeron todos mientras comenzaban a escribir. Los mire a todos, todos ellos eran realmente bonitos, especiales, y sin mencionar toda la energía que podían tener. Uno o dos niños se pararon pero siempre pidiendo permiso.

Antes que la hora terminara tenía ya varios alumnos que habían terminado con su tarea, entre ellos Susan.

"Bueno ahora escriban Tarea para el hogar. 1º Escribir un ensayo sobre la persona que admiro y aprecio." Esa el punto uno "Pueden hablar de su mama, o de su papa, de sus mascotas, sus súper héroes. Quiero que me cuenten que es lo que admiran de ellos y porque." Les sonreí "Esa es la tarea" Susan levanto la mano. "¿Dime, cariño?"

"Señorita Mason usted dijo que iban a ser tres deberes los que debía hacer hoy"

"El ultimo es" Dije mientras veía a todos como agarraban sus plumas o lapiceras. Guarde mis cosas y tome mi saco "Divertirse luego de hacer la tarea. Hasta Mañana niños"

"Hasta mañana, Profesora Mason" Contestaron todos.

Sali del salón, sabiendo que uno de mis cursos favoritos seria 5 grado de primaria.

ALICE POV

Luego que James me dejo en 1º grado entre con una sonrisa viendo como algunos niños tenían miedo y otros parecían tomar valor en su primer año de primaria.

"Buenos días pequeños angelitos" Dije con una sonrisa entrando junto con todas mis cosas.

"Buenos días" Dijeron algunos y otros parecían querer llorar.

"A ver yo repito Buenos días y ustedes me dicen Buenos días bien fuerte ¿Si?" Dije dejando todas mis cosas en el escritorio y apoyándome en el. "¡Buenos días!"

"¡Buenos días!" Gritaron todo bien fuerte. Parecía que habían quitado los miedos.

"Yo me llamo Alice pero me deben decir Señorita Alice o Profesora Alice. Yo le voy a enseñar a contar y aprender números"

"¿Quién de ustedes no saben leer ni escribir? Que levante la mano" Todos los niños levantaron las manos y yo también la levante, los pequeños me miraron extrañados. Claro una mujer que enseñaba no podía leer ni escribir "Oigan pequeños, no me miren así, soy muy mala escribiendo y leyendo, por eso prefiero los números. Así que quiero que ahora me digan sus nombres…"

"Phil"

"Karen"

"Isabel"

"Laurent"

"Sophie" Iban los niños de banco en banco diciéndome sus nombres. Este seria uno de mis grados preferidos. Eran todos muy pequeños, eran muy lindos. Me daban ganas de abrazar a todos los pequeños.

"Mi nombres es Alice como ya les dije pequeños, les voy a mandar una notita a sus padres, para que sepas que aprenderán este año conmigo."

Una pequeña manito se había levantado y sonreí.

"Dime Claire"

"¿Vamos a aprender a sumar este año Señorita Alice?"

"Por supuesto, cariño. A sumar y a restar y un monton de cosas mas. Pero crei que ustedes no sabían lo que les iba a dar a sus padres. Ustedes saben leer la mente…" Les dije mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo reir a los pequeños.

Saque un montón de fotocopias rosas y azules.

"Lucas y Camille vengan" Dije con una sonrisa

"Si señorita" Dijeron ambos.

"Tu Camille quiero entregues estos papelitos a las niñas y tu Lucas a los azules a los niños."

Ambos niños hicieron los que les pedí y al rato ya estaban sentados.

"Ahora ¿Qué les parece un juego?" Luego de eso escuche un SIIIIIIIIII…

_¡Me encanta mi trabajo_! Pensé…

ROSALIE POV

"¡SILENCIO!" Grite cuando vi a todos los alumnos parados y otros cinco arriba de los bancos.

Mi grito fue instantáneo todos se sentaron en la sillas y se quedaron callados.

"Que sea la última vez que hacen eso cuando yo voy a entrar" Dije serena y dejando mis cosas en el escritorio." Soy la profesora Hale, y no quiero este tipo de comportamiento." Dije dejando mis cosas. Sentí como los alumnos me carcomían con la mirada, ahora la cosa era saber si me alagaban o me estaban odiando.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" Dijeron todos de mala gana.

"Soy la profesora Rosalie Hale, sor profesora de historia y de bilogía, pero ustedes solo me tendrán."

Un chico con cabello rubio levanto lo mano "¿Qué sucedió con la profesora Nikki?"

"Bueno la profesora Reed estaba muy cargada con todos los alumnos del instituto, así que me llamaron aquí, para ocuparme de algunos grados y cursos. De todas maneras, la tendrán como profesora de biología."

"El año pasado hicimos visitas y proyectos… ¿Este año también habrá?" Sonreí al ver a una niña de cabello enrulado enfrente de mí.

"Por supuesto que las habrá. Para empezar esta clase, quiero que escriban un ensayo que me lo entregaran al final de la hora, que contenga lo que quieran saber este año, y no acepto hojas en blanco o que digan no quiero saber nada" Finalice mirando a mis alumnos, mientras ellos sacaban sus hojas, carpetas y cuadernos. Yo escribía mi nombre en la pizarra.

Este iba a ser un día bastante largo me quedaba el consuelo de saber que luego de clases me iría de compras, y a la noche vendría a cenar Nikki a mi casa.

* * *

**Hola Chicas!!**

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!!**

**PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR!!**

**Me deben odiar! si lo se... lo merezco.**

**Bueno Quiero agradecer a las chicas que todavía me esperaban y creo que me merezco reviews con insultos y juro que no diré nada, y tratare de publicar lo más seguido posible.**

**Pero tengo mi historia...**

**Bueno la verdad es que no me daba inspiración escribir, ni publicar ni nada que se les parezca, las chicas que escriben me entiende. La cosa es que me tuvieron que formatear toda la computadora. Y con ayuda de mi técnico sabe las novelas, la cosa es que costó mucho volverla a hacer arrancar.**

**Después con las fiestas, que por cierto...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. FELICEZ REYES!**

**No pude hacer mucho. Por ultimo caí enferma, ahora estoy recuperada pero verán que tengo mis justificaciones.**

**Cuando me llego el último reviews, juro que intente escribir pero la inspiración no llegaba así que... bueno aquí estoy. Ahora me voy a escribir el próximo capitulo!**

**También para las chicas que no entendieron el por qué a veces aparecian Danielas, Camilas y Sofias en donde debían aparecer Rosalies, Alices y Bellas**

**La historia es así.**

**La historia original fue escrita con los nombres de Sofia, Camila y Daniela (Que sería Bella, Alice y Rosalie) y el nombre de las esposas difuntas seria Bella, Alice y Rosalie.**

**Pero me convencieron en publicar esta historia. Entonces cambie todo los nombres, y me quedo así. Las esposas muertas serian Camila, Daniela y Sofía.**

**Y las chicas protagonistas seria Alice, Rosalie, y Bella.**

**Si lo sé es confuso. **

**Asi que si encuentran algun nombre mal por error, disculpenme.**

**Bueno espero que me perdonen!**

**Con cariño y muchas disculpas...**

**Sofí Cullen**


	6. Ensayos

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Ensayos**

BELLA POV

Ya había llegado el final del día, un día extremadamente largo. Varias cosas me sucedieron hoy, aparte de haber entrado al Instituto de Forks como profesora de Literatura. Conocí a James, a Angela, a Jake, y muchos profesores en si. Bueno también elegí los que serian mis cursos favoritos como los de quinto grado, segundo grado y segundo y quinto de secundario. Tuve clases con Susan y Renesmee. Pude notar varias cosas, en si Susan podía ser muy sociable con juegos y todo eso, hasta por lo que escuche hoy la llamarían varias niñas para que vayan a su casa. Sonrei ante la idea, Esme y Carlisle me contaron que ellas no era muy sociables que digamos pero por lo que vi, se llevaba genial con todos excepto con Brian, Susan parecía no agradarle Brian, y viceversa, claro todos habíamos tenido algún niño que no nos agradara.

Con Nessie fue completamente diferente, se sentó atrás de todo y solo la vi sonreír cuando me vio. Hice exactamente con todos los grados, pedirles unos dos ensayos, uno para clase y otro de tarea.

_Cuando entre en la clase de segundo grado, me encontré con varios niños sentados y otros hablando en los bancos. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia comenzaron a corres a sentarse en sus lugares. _

_"Buenos días niños..."_

_"Buenos días señorita"_

_"¿Como están?" Les pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas arriba del escritorio. Escuche varios mal por que empezaba las clases y otros bien cuando me vuelta Renesmee no hablo, también pude notar que una de las compañeritas se me hacia parecida a alguien pero no se a quien, era muy bonita tenía unos anteojos muy bonitos, y el pelo color castaño oscuro._

_"Bueno me alegro que estén bien, y los que me dijeron mal, yo los veo muy bien no entiendo porque dicen mal. - Varios niños me sonrieron y entre ellos estaba Nessie y la pequeña niña que me parecía conocida. "Que les parece si me dicen sus nombre"_

_Empezaron los niños con los nombres. Y reconocí a la niña bonita con anteojos era la hija de Ángela, se llamaba Ángela, pero le dicen Angie. Cuando le tocaba a Renesmee..._

_"Me llamo Lauren, profesora Masen."_

_Renesmee se encogió en su silla y vi como le brillaban los ojos. La pobre no se merecía que la humillaran de esa manera._

_"Mucho gusto Lauren pero dime algo ¿No te diste cuenta que le tocaba a tu compañera decir su nombre? Todos tenemos derecho a saber el nombre de todos. Así que por favor pídele disculpas a tu compañera."_

_"No le voy a pedir disculpas a esa niña" Un desprecio me creció y respire hondo._

_"Bueno ¿No le pedirás disculpas? Entonces se quedaran todos tus compañeros sin recreo por tu comportamiento ¿Quieres que le pida autorización al director Lauren?" Le dije lo más cariñosa que pude. Ella negó con la cabeza... "Entonces pídele disculpas."_

_"Lo siento Necia..."_

_"¿Dime cariño, te llamas Necia?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Oh y dime tus papas no te pusieron ese nombre ¿O no?" Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Bueno entonces dime cómo te llamas" Yo sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba pero era necesario que me lo diga ella, ya que todos estos niños no sabían que yo conocía a su familia._

_"Renesmee pero desde pequeña me dicen Nessie."_

_"Bueno Lauren crei escuchar que dijo que se llamaba Nessie no Necia, así que por favor te puedes disculpar." Puso los ojos en blanco y se giro para hablar con su compañera de atrás (Nessie)_

_"Lo siento Nessie, no debí burlarme de ti."_

_"Perfecto así me gusta. Te felicito Lauren, ahora quiero que todos ustedes, se lleven bien, no importa que no sean amigos pero con un simple 'hola como estas' se van a ganar el afecto y el agrado de sus compañeros." Les sonrei a todos " Ahora que les parece si me terminan de decir sus nombres y empezamos a hacer alguna cosa"_

_Todos sonrieron con un sí y vi a mi pequeña Renesmee contenta como cuando estaba con su padre._

Después de clases, Alice me obligo a ir de compras. Me canse, estaba completamente cansada y todavía me faltaba leer los ensayos de los niños. También a la noche vendría Nikki, la compañera de área de Rose. Esa noche me pidió que le cambiara el turno de la comida, ya que me dijo que cocinaba mejor que ella. No iba a decirle que no. Así que cuando llegamos, me di una ducha rápida, mientras Alice ordenaba mi armario, claro sin tirar nada que no le parecía anti-moda. Salí a la media hora. Alice ya me había dado la ropa que debía usar. Por cierto, me había comprado alrededor de siete vestidos de fiesta, cinco vaqueros de distintos estilos y colores, 30 blusas, camisas y suéteres distintos. Y por ultimo me hizo entrar a Victoria's Secret. Me compre desde cosas sencillas hasta la lenceria mas atrevida del local. No entendía para que gastara tanto dinero en algo que no iba usar, nunca... Sin mencionar el calzado, en si compre zapatillas, sandalias, tacos, botas... No quiero recordar el calvario que sufrí.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse un vaquero negro, una blusa rosa, y unas convers. Me arregle un poco y Alice me aviso que antes de que llegara Nikkie debería maquillarme. Tome los ensayos de los niños y me fui a la cocina. Alice y Rose seguían arreglándose mientras yo comenzaba a cocinar, estaba pensaba hacer Espagueti, ya que hoy era un dia solo para eso. Pique las verduras, las Frei, les puse condimento, y les coloque la carne. Luego puse los fideos a hervir y la cena estaba casi lista. Rosalie prometió poner la mesa así que yo limpie el desorden que hice.

Cuando termine comencé a leer los ensayos de mis alumnos.

Empecé con los de segundo ya que eran los más pequeños a los que les daba clases, aunque sabría que en una semana le daría clase a los de kínder. Casi todos los ensayos decían lo mismo, algunos me hacían sonreír, otros solo tenían similitudes con algunos otros. Por ejemplo:

_Mi nombre es Lauren, tengo siete años este año cumpliré ocho. Me encanta Educación fisica, y soy fan número uno de Twilight y de Miley Cyrus. Amo a Robert Pattinson y a Jackson Rathbone. Me encanta que mis amigas vengan a mi casa, y amo jugar a las muñecas. Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser modelo internacional. Odio todas las materias, me encanta que mi papi me compre cosas nuevas... Oh por ultimo odio a las niñas tontas y cursis._

_Lauren_

Esa niña no era nada amable, pero mi trabajo era hacer que sea amable y aprenda cosas.

Mire la salsa y la probé, tenía un gusto excito.

Volví a los ensayos, todos era casi iguales, claro que excepciones como niños, que decían que le gustaba ir a la push con sus padres, y jugar a play station tres. Hasta que me encontré con el de Renesmee.

_Mi nombre es Renesmee pero me dicen Nessie, mi nombre es muy largo por lo tanto mi tío Jake me puso Nessie..._

¿Que tenía que ver Jake en todo esto? Seguí leyendo. Claro que quizás no sea el Jake que yo conozco.

_Pero mi nombre tiene una razón, mi mami me puso así por que es todo una mezcla. Mis dos abuelas, se llaman Renne y Esme, por eso mi mama me puso Rennesme mientras que mi segundo nombre es Carlie, por mis abuelitos Charlie y Carlisle. Si es una nombre de extraterrestre, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero me gusta porque yo me siento especial con él. Mi mama murio hace un año, y mi papa volvió hace poco, estoy feliz por eso. A veces siento que somos como una familia otra vez. A mí me gusta mucho leer y a veces hago pequeños cuentos, adoro Literatura y Biología. Me cuestan un poco más las matemáticas, pero siempre logro aprobarlas. Me gusta jugar al ajedrez con mi abuelo Carlisle y me fascina hacer galletas con mi abuela Esme. Odio las tormentas, mi papi me dijo que me parecía a mi mama en eso, bueno físicamente soy muy parecida a ella. Soy muy torpe y muy mala en los deportes. Pero lo que más me gusta en la vida es estar con mi familia. _

_Renesmee Cullen_

Cuando termine de leer el papel, una lagrima rodo por mis mejillas. Empecé a leer los dos ensayos que me quedaban. Pero el que me había motivado era el de la pequeña Nessie.

Me tocaba quinto grado. Lo raro era que el primero que leí fue el de Susan.

_¡Hola profesora Masen! ¿Cómo se encuentra? Pues yo perfecta y feliz. Me llamo Susan Margaret Cullen, por cierto odio mi segundo nombre así que a veces lo cambio y digo que me llamo Susan Magie Cullen. Mis padres son Jasper y Camila Cullen, mi mama fallecio hace un año, y mi papi llego de un viaje largo hace poco. Mi mama era diseñadora de modas y mi papa es abogado o algo así. A mí no me agradan las materias de teorías, las odio, sin ofender profe, amo las matemáticas. Me encanta ir de compras, adoraba ir de compras con mi madre, pero desde que falleció solo voy dos veces al mes, antes iba todos los días. Me gusta patinar sobre hielo y escuchar música de Taylor Swift. Mi comida favorita es la pizza. Y me encanta hablar por teléfono. Los chicos me parecen raros y asquerosos, según mi prima Jane dice que cuando tenga su edad me van a empezar a aparecer lindos y no voy a parar de babearme por ellos. Yo pienso que seguro es una enfermedad, por eso también pienso que mi prima esta en cuarentena y por eso está encerrada en su habitación tooodoooo el tiempo... Bueno tengo una pequeña hermana, se llama Megan Adeline Cullen, la quiero mucho y siempre estamos juntas, me gusta jugar a las muñecas y no me agradan mis compañeros varones, especialmente Brian me resulta muy molesto. Y creo que no me quedo mas nada que decir ¡Adiós! _

_Susan Cullen._

Ese fue el ensayo más gracioso que leí después de todo. Mire unos esayos mas, y salieron mis dos amigas. Ambas estaban preciosas. Rose estaba con un vaquero ajustado, una blusa blanca con un chaleco color tostado suave junto con unas botas marrones mientras que Alice llevaba un vaquero, una camisa rosa mangas cortas y pequeñas botitas.

"Están hermosas chicas."

"Gracias Bella, tu también." Me dijo Rose mientras llevaba un mantel, hoy comeríamos en el comedor.

"¿Ya leíste el ensayo de Susan?"

"Si pero no te lo puedo mostrar Alice, no sería correcto."

"Oh vamos Bella... Por favor... ¿Sí?"

"No Alice, ve a ayudar a Rose a poner la mesa."

"Mala..."

ALICE POV

Me dirigí a buscar la vajilla que había comprado y sonó el teléfono.

"¡CONTESTO YO!" GRITE. Tome el teléfono y tome el teléfono. "¿Alo?"

"_Hola ¿Esta Alice?" Dijo una voz infantil, pude reconocerla era Susi._

"¡Hola Susi! Soy Alice ¿Cómo estás?"

"_¡Hola Alice! Estoy bien ¿Y tú?"_

"Perfecta ahora que te escucho. ¿Qué andabas haciendo? ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?"

"_Claro que si, hice las dos tareas que me dio Bella, la tarea de Ingles, la que me dio Rose, y la tarea de Música"_

"¿Tanta tarea les dieron? Yo lo único que les dije fue que terminaran las fotocopia que les entregue"

"_Oh sí, pero eso lo hice en clases. Pero la tarea de Bella era hacer un ensayo sobre a quién admiraba y la otra era divertirme después de que terminara mi tarea, y lo estoy haciendo, quise llamarte, estaba aburrida."_

"¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Y Megan?"

"_Mis abuelos te mandan un saludo y un beso, me dijeron que te dijera que podias venir cuando quieras." _

_¿Y tu papa no? _Pensé.

"Gracias, pequeña, recuerda que el sábado vas a venir junto con John, Megan, Nessie y tu"

"_Si eso creo ¿Puede venir Jane? Claro si es que no tiene nada que hacer"_

"Claro cariño no hay problema." Dije con una sonrisa. "¿Esta Megan contigo?"

"_Si quieres hablar con ella"_

"Si, ponle el teléfono el su oído" Se escucho como balbuceaba. Y un 'Es Alice, Megan'. En el teléfono se escucharon balbuceos. Sonreí.

"Hola, muñeca, soy Alice ¿Cómo estás?" Ya la escuchaba saltando y unas balbuceadas.

"¿Te trata bien tu hermanita?" Me gane otras balbuceadas y luego escuche el 'despídete de Alice, Megan' "Nos tenemos que despedir muñeca, adiós, sueña con los angelitos" Un balbuceo y una queja escuche después.

"_Lo siento, Alice pero mi abuela esta llamándome me cenar ¿Qué cenaras tu?"_

"Creo que Espagueti, pero apúrale no quiero que Esme se enfade contigo."

"_De acuerdo, Adiós Alice. Hay creo que mi papa va a hablar contigo. Que duermas Bien"_

"Tu también hermosa, mándale un beso a tu hermanita"

"_Hasta mañana"_ Escuche como se iba y de pronto sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso, quería escuchar su voz.

"_¿Alice?"_

"Hola Jazz ¿Cómo estás?" Le dije tratando de no saltar en el sillón.

"_Hola Alice, muy bien, aunque tuve un día agotador ¿Tu?"_

"También un día agotador, pero todavía tengo mis energías, en si estoy perfecta."

"_¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?"_

"Geniales, los niños son fantásticos, Susi era la más rápida en matemáticas, era la primera en venir a corregir, y hasta cuando los mismos ejercicios estaban con algún error, ella me venía y me mostraba. Y es un ángel esa niña" Le dije mientras recordaba a clase con quinto grado.

El se cayó y no hablo por unos minutos.

"¿Jasper?"

"_Lo siento, Alice. Esto… Si Susan tiene una gran habilidad con las matematicas."_

"¿Y dime ya buscaste despacho?"

"_Si en realidad ya tengo trabajo en Port Angels, me contrato una de las compañías. Creo que era una de las más grandes de Washington, tienen un puesto de abogados y representaste en todos los estados. Me pondrán entre los socios. Me ofrecieron también un trabajo muy tentador en Nueva York…"_ Trague saliva.

"¿Y aceptaste?"

"_No, no me quiero separar de mis familia y de…"_

_Y no soportaría estar tan lejos de ti._ Pensé.

JASPER POV

_Y de ti Alice, no soportaría perder a alguien más en mi vida. _Pensé.

"Y mis hijas"

"_Ah, ambas son unas muñecas." _Dijo con adoración pero detecte un poco de decepción, no seguro es mi imaginación.

Esa mañana mi hija me dijo que debería invitar a Alice a salir, pero no me parecía correcto invitarla por teléfono… ¡Al demonio! Alice era especial, ella alguien con la que podía pasar horas y horas hablando, sin mencionar que a pesar de haberla conocido hace pocos días ya me parecía conocerla de años.

"Alice"

"_¿Si, Jazz?"_

Jazz me decía Camila, pero Camila, ya no estaba conmigo, siempre estaría en mi corazón pero Alice era Alice, y Camila era mi Camila. Y ambas no tenían nada que ver.

"¿Alice te gustaría ir a cenar el domingo?" Le dije rápidamente, dudo que se haya entendido. Nos quedamos en un silencio molesto.

"_Me encantaría ¿Te parece a las 7?"_

"Claro, podemos ir al cine y luego ir a cenar"

"_Me parece perfecto ¿Vienen las niñas o solo tu y yo?" Pregunto en un susurro._

"MM… Solo tú y yo" Me tense, y sentí como me sonrojaba, ya estaba comenzado a parecerme a Sofía.

"_De acuerdo ¿Tu vas a venir el sábado con John, Susan, Megan, Jane y dile a Nessie si quiere venir?"_

"Si, iré supongo" Dije mientras revisaba uno de los papeles de mi despacho.

"_De acuerdo Jasper, me tengo que ir, me llaman a cenar. Adiós"_

"Adiós, Alice mañana hablamos"

"_Genial, Bye" Corto y yo hice lo mismo._

Había dos despachos en esta casa, uno donde archivaba mis cosas de trabajo. Y el otro era de Carlisle y Edward, que tenía cosas del hospital, expedientes y todo eso. Empecé a buscar unas cosas que se encontraban en los cajones y encontré una foto de Camila.

Era hace unos diez años, cuando empezábamos a salir. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día era unos días antes de navidad, y me dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo.

"_¡APURATE JAZZ, YA ESTAMOS CERCA!" Grito Camila trepándose por unos árboles._

"_Camila, ten cuidado, te puedes caer, estoy atrás tuyo" Dije subiendo con ella._

"_Sh…" Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una rama y me para en la rama de abajo. "Mira" Susurro. Mire hacia donde me apuntaba y había unos pajaritos, estaban con su madre, se nota que Camila se la pasaba trepando por que esas aves parecían ese tipo de aves en extinción. "Las encontré hace dos días, son hermosas ¿No crees?" Dijo mientras se recostaba en la rama y yo me subía a la rama donde estaba ella. Me sente y la observe._

_Camila era muy hermosa, tenia ojos verdes que se le cambiaban a azules, tenia estatura baja pero eso no me importaba. Ella me había comenzado a gustar desde los 11 años. Como Carlisle y Esme, eran mis padres adoptivos, siempre estaba con ella._

_Mi enamoramiento lo mantenía en secreto, la única que sabía sobre eso era mi hermana gemela Daniela, que me había dicho que también le gustaba Emmett. _

_Me gustaba observarla y participar en cualquier locura que se le ocurría._

"_Jazz" Dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos._

"_Si Cami"_

"_Jazz, a mi… a mi me…" Se trabo y me miro, parecía que iba a llorar, y se puso roja, raro en ella nunca se sonrojaba o nada parecido. "Jazz a mi me gustas."_

_Sentí que el corazón se me paro y que el aire me faltaba. No daba más de la dicha. Ella bajo su mirada de nuevo. Yo me acerque sin que se diera cuenta, tome su barbilla, y la bese. Ese fue mi primer beso con Camila._

_Cuando nos separamos. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

"_A mi Camila no me gustas, me encantas" Ella ahora me sonrió, me paso sus brazos por el cuello y me beso. Le con respondí el beso pero no duro mucho porque la rama se empezó a romper._

_Caímos sobre unos treinta centímetros de nieve. Tenía bien agarrada a mí, a Camila._

"_¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" Le pregunte mientras se paraba y se quitaba de encima de mí. _

"_¿Estas loco Jasper? No ves que a mí no me paso nada, tu es el que sufriste la caída ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te duele alguna otra cosa? ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS CONTESTA!" Ya estaba gritando._

"_Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada malo… Vamos a casa."_

"_Espera" vio el nido que habíamos visto en el suelo con los pajaritos, se volvió a subir a las ramas, y las coloco en un lugar seguro. Volvió a bajar, y cuando ya estaba casi por llegar la agarre de la cintura y la bese._

"_Ven Cami, tomémonos unas foto" Saque la cámara digital que tenía en la mochila que había dejado debajo del árbol._

"_Saquémonos dos, una mirando a la cámara y la otra besándonos" Dijo mientras daba saltitos. Le dije que se acercara al paisaje blanco que nos estaba bridando Forks ese día y primero tome la foto sonriendo y después bese a Camila mientras disparaba el Flash._

Al año siguiente nos casamos y Camila tuvo a Susan. Si la tuvimos a los 18 pero ambos pudimos estudiar lo que deseábamos y siempre cuidando a Susan.

Claro antes de que naciera Susan, Jane tenía unos 2 años, si mi hermana la tuvo cuando tenía 16 años pero mientras mi hermana estudiaba con Camila para diseñadora, y Emmett estudiaba para arquitecto. Si es difícil de creer, mi hermano estudiando, pero si sucedió, se convirtió en uno de los mejores arquitectos del país. Siempre lo llaman para llevar acabo alguna construcción.

"Tío Jazz" Sentí como me llamaba mi sobrina Jane detrás de la puerta.

"Pasa, Jane" Le dijo mientras dejaba la foto arriba del escritorio.

"Hola tío, la abuela dice que bajes a comer te estamos esperando" Me dijo mientras su mirada se iba a la foto de Camila "La tía Camila"

Suspire y volví a observar la foto.

"Si…" Nos quedamos en silencio. "Vamos Jane" Dije mientras me levantaba y esperaba a que mi sobrina saliera de la habitación.

BELLA POV

Alice salió corriendo a atender el teléfono y yo me fije como iba la cena. El timbre sonó.

"Es Nikki, Bella." Dijo Rosalie cuando termino de poner la mesa. A los diez segundos ya se escucharon unos pasos de seguramente tacos.

Salí de la cocina y entre a la entrada.

"Hola Nikki"

"Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? Huele delicioso" Dijo mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

"Bien y ¿Tu?" Me pregunto mientras Rose le ofrecía colgarle el abrigo.

"Un poco agotada."

"Ya veo… Es porque no te acostumbras a el instituto."

"Mira Bella… Nikki trajo un postre." Dijo Rose mientras me mostraba una torta de chocolate y frutilla.

"Muchas Gracias Nikki, no te hubieras molestado."

"Oh no fue nada, lo hice en la tarde."

"Se ve delicioso" Dije mientras tomaba el pastel "Ya quiero probarlo." Le sonreí. "Oigan en unos minutos estará la cena. Puedes sentarse Nikki" Dije mientras volví a la cocina.

Revise la pasta, y puse la torta en el refrigerador. Me senté y seguí leyendo los ensayos. Muchos en el Institutos estaban enamorados de Robert Pattinson, de Kellan Lutz, y Jackson Rathbone, especialmente las chicas de segundo y quinto de secundaria. Algunas dicen conocerlos, otras solo comentan que tienen ropa, sitios wed y posters por toda su habitación. El de Jane había sido el último y cuando iba a leerlo, la pasta ya estaba hecha.

"¡A CENAR ALICE!" Le dije cuando fui a la entrada. Serví el espagueti y lo lleve al comedor.

Rose y Nikki estaban ya hablando sobre su trabajo.

"Oigan el trabajo esta después de la cena" Dije mientras apoyaba el jarrón de espagueti.

Alice apareció saltando por el comedor.

"¡HOLA NIKKI!" Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Alice" Nos sentamos todas en la mesa del comedor. Rose la había hecho perfectamente.

Entre la comida, nos las pasamos hablando. Nikki estaba casada con un tal Paris y no tenía hijos. Vivía en el pueblo y su marido no puso acompañarnos porque tuvo un viaje de negocios al parecer era publicista o algo como eso. Entre Alice y yo levantamos la mesa, así le dejábamos espacio a Rose y a Nikki.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación. Mi amiga quería acomodar mi ropa nueva. En una hora comeríamos el postre.

"Oh Bella, Jasper me invito a salir" Dijo cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación y vi como comenzó a saltar en mi cama.

"¿Acaso la llamada era…"

"No, era Susan, quería hablar conmigo pero ella me paso con Jasper y me invito a salir el domingo a las siete." Dijo saltando de un lado para otro.

"Primero: quédate quieta y segundo: que alegría me da Alice" Dije mientras tomaba una de las cincuenta bolsas que tenia.

"Me pondré la minifalda vaquera que me compre y la blusa amarilla con las chatitas. Iremos a ver una película. Que emoción" Dijo ahora ayudándome a colgar mi ropa en el armario.

EMMETT POV

"Es hora de dormir para los niños y adolescentes" Dijo mi madre.

"Oye abuela habíamos hecho un trato" Se quejo mi hija cuando salió mi madre del comedor.

Ya habíamos cenado y ya estaba todo listo, ahora solo quedaba ir a dormir.

"Si pero el acuerdo era de Viernes a Domingo, querida" Le dijo con ternura mi madre. Mi hija frunció el seño y mi padre apareció con Megan en brazos.

"¿Y Jasper? Ya se paso la hora de dormir de esta pequeña" Dijo Carlisle caminado hacia mi madre.

"Esta en su despacho" Le dije mientras mi hija se sentaba a mi lado. Le di un abrazo. "Hola"

"Hola, papa ¿Jugamos X-box?"

"No, mañana. Hoy ya se te paso la hora de la cama."

"¿Dónde está la diversión de mi padre?" Me pregunto.

"Está disponible hasta las 10:00 PM que es hora de ir a dormir." Le conteste. "WOU… ¿Eso salió de mi? Me enorgullezco." Dije sacándole una sonrisa a mi hija.

"De acuerdo, me iré a dormir pero mañana juguemos y el que pierde tendrá que hacer algo por el otro ¿De acuerdo, papa?"

"De tal palo tal astilla" Susurro mi madre.

Mis padres, mi hija y yo nos reímos. Subimos arriba y fuimos a buscar a John a su habitación pero no había nadie, fuimos a la de mi hija y por último a la mía.

Y allí estaba, mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años tirado sobre la cama con su pijama de los Power Rangers dormido, profundamente dormido. Me acerque a mi hijo y lo tome. Ese día no había tenido kínder, ya que las maestras empezarían la semana que viene, pero se quedo bastante tiempo jugando con sus amiguitos. Lo lleve hasta su habitación.

"Pa, me voy a dormir, que descanses" Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego beso la frente de su hermano "descansa peque"

Luego de despedirme de mi Jane, lleve a John a su habitación. Pero cuando lo deposite en la cama el pequeño diablillo se despertó.

"Hola, papi"

"Hola, campeón, es hora de dormir."

"mmm… No tengo sueño." Dijo sentándose en la cama mientras lo arropaba.

"Pero es hora de dormir" Le dije bostezando, era agotador hablar por teléfono, ir a comprar accesorios para empezar una construcción, encargarme de los materiales de trabajo y luego hacer una maqueta del proyecto. Obviamente no termine quizás mañana termine pero era agotador hacer esas cosas.

"Cuéntame un cuento, como hace la abu" Me dijo recostándose sobre su cama y abriendo sus expresivos ojos miel.

"Este… Hace varios años vivía un gato…" Dije mientras decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza.

"¿Un gato?" Pregunto John.

"Si un gato con cola naranja y pelaje azul, este gato era… era… un vampiro"

"¿Por eso los gatos tienen colmillos? ¿Por qué son vampiros?" Me pregunto mi hijo con un poco de miedo.

"Nonono, eso No, a ver… algo más sencillo" Piensa Emmett, piensa…

"Papi, no sabe contar cuentos" Dijo mi pequeño resignado. "¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa papi?"

"Si pequeño." Dije volviéndolo a arropar.

"Hoy estaba jugando con mi amiguito Tommy y me dijo que cuando seamos mayores tenemos que estar con niñas ¿Eso es cierto?"

"Si, campeón cuando seas grande como yo, te gustaran las niñas."

"¿Te puedo decir un secreto?" Me dijo saltando de la cama.

"Si hijo." Puso sus dos manos sobre mi oído, para que solo yo escuchara.

"A mí me gusta Rose. Le voy a pedir que sea mi novia"

¡Genial! A mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años le gustaba la misma chica que yo. Ya tengo oponente.

"Te cuento un secreto." El asintió mientras lo sentaba en mi regazo.

"A mí también me gusta Rose." Le sonreí.

JASPER POV

"Hijo" Dijo Carlisle entrando a mi despacho con mi muñeca en brazos.

"Hola Carlisle." Dije mientras me paraba y me acercaba para tener a Megan que ya estaba media dormida.

"Te traigo a esta pequeña, me pareció correcto que la llevaras a dormir."

"Gracias Carlisle."

"De nada hijo" Dijo mientras besaba en la frente a mi pequeña.

"Carlisle" Me observo. "Invite a salir a Alice"

"Me parece bien hijo, por lo menos un hijo mío decidió volver a ser el mismo de antes." Dijo mientras salía.

Al menos mi padre me apoyaba.

Tome las fotos que vi esa misma noche ara llevarlas a mi habitación. Lleve a mi pequeña al cuarto de su hermana, ya que dormía con ella. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi princesa abriendo la cama.

"Hola hermosa"

"Hola papi" Dijo mientras se acostaba.

Puse a Megan en su cuna, ya que mi madre la había bañado antes de cenar. Le di un beso en la frente y la tape con la mantita rosa que había allí. Me acerque a Susan y la arrope.

"Te hice caso Susi."

"¿Sobre qué papi?"

"Sobre que debía invitar a salir a Alice"

"¿Lo hiciste, papi? ¿La invitaste a salir?" Dijo saltando sobre la cama y agarrando sus manos las mías. Le sonreí.

"Si pequeña la invite al cine y a cenar" Mi pequeña dejo de saltar.

"Tenemos que ir de compras, necesitas ropa nueva, papi."

"Haremos lo que quieras, pero ahora es hora de dormir harás que se despierte tu hermana."

"Lo siento" Se recostó y me sonrió mientras la arropaba. "Papi se te esta cayendo algo del bolsillo" Me dijo mientras me señalaba el bolsillo donde tenía la foto.

"Oh si." Saque la foto. Ella cuando vio quien se encontraba en la foto me la saco de las manos.

"Es mami, que linda que era. Yo quiero ser igual de bonita que ella, cuando sea mayor."

"Y lo serás, pero si tu mama te ve ahora, me matara por no dejarte dormir. Hasta mañana angelito" la arrope por última vez y le bese la frente.

"Papi me puedo quedar con la foto"

"SI pequeña"

"Gracias, que descanses" Le sonreí y Salí de la habitación apagando la luz. Hoy mis hijas dormirían contentas, al igual que yo.

EDWARD POV

Me encontraba leyendo una novela de vampiros cuando la puerta se abrió. Ya hace una hora que Nessie está en su habitación, ya la había arropado y habíamos leído su libro. Luego de eso decidí bañarme y ponerme la parta de abajo del pijama. Siempre dormia de pantalón pero no de camisa. Y así quede, termine leyendo uno de los libros de mi esposa y escuchando Debussy.

"Papi" La puerta se abrió y encontré a mi pequeña con su osito en brazos.

"Renesmee debes estar dormida" Dije acercándome a ella.

"Lo siento papi, es que tuve un mal sueño…y…" Se sonrojo.

"¿Y quieres dormir acá?" Le pregunte mientras la llevaba hacia la cama, hacia mucho frio para que este en pijama. Ella asintió mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho. La puse en la cama junto a mí. Me le quede observando hasta que fue cerrando sus ojitos. El celular me comenzó a sonar.

"¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?" Susurre mientras me levantaba hacia mi campera donde había dejado el celular. Cuando vi la pantalla no precisamente la persona que quería escuchar.

"Alo…"

"Eddie amor" Dijo una voz chillona, una voz que ya conocía, una voz que tuve que aguantar durante varios meses.

"Tanya, Hola ¿Cómo estás?"

"Pues aburrida, desde que volviste a Forks, ¿cómo está Nessie?"

Tanya era la prima segunda de Sofía, nunca quiso a mi Sofía, y nunca la trato de la mejor forma, porque yo siempre le deje claro que la dueña de mi corazón era mi esposa y que no cambiaria. Aunque de algún modo extraño la entendía, a la que primero conocí fue a Tanya pero la que me llamo la atención fue Sofía. Hasta la noche que me embriague en los Angeles, y justamente ella estaba en la ciudad. Yo estaba borracho y ella me abrió los brazos para consolarme. Estuvo mal, lo sé, me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, las consecuencias fueron escucharla todas las noches.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo

"Esta perfecta. ¿Qué quieres Tanya?" Le pregunte secamente mientras miraba mi princesa.

"Te quiero a ti, amor. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos."

"Tanya te deje claro que no íbamos a estar juntos, no más. Lo nuestro fue solo una…"Mire a mi pequeña que estaba bien dormida "Una revolcada, yo estaba borracho y tu… me consolaste cuando me faltaba algo en mi vida."

"Te sigue faltando, amor. Necesitas una mama para Nessie" Dijo coquetamente.

"Puede que tengas razón pero Tanya debes entender que lo paso quedo en el `pasado ¿Olvídalo si?" Dije secamente y arto de esta estúpida conversación.

"No se quedaran las cosas así Edward, por algo me llamo Tanya Denali"

"Si Claro y yo Edward Anthony Cullen" Le dije con sarcasmo y corte.

Me volví a acostar al lado de mi pequeña tapándola de nuevo con las grandes sabanas de seda. Sonreí cuando vi que se acurrucaba más a su osito.

"Bella" Dijo entre sueños y yo trague saliva "Gracias por tratarme bien" Decia mientras la veía sonreír… Yo volví a mi libro hasta que mi pequeña volvió a hablar sola "¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Lauren?" Y luego una risita.

Mi pequeña hablaba en sueños como su mama. Sonreí cuando la iba a ver cuando era adolescente a Sofía, me subía por la ventana y la veía dormir, fue el mejor día de mi vida cuando la escuche decir mi nombre en sueños, había pensado que se había despertado.

Me quede dormido con el recuerdo.

BELLA POV

Ya Nikki se había ido y yo ya estaba por terminar de leer los ensayos, me faltaban dos solos de Segundo año de secundaria, ya que había tenido primero con Quinto de Secundaria.

_Mi nombre es Jane Solange Cullen, vivo en Forks desde que tengo memoria, junto con mi familia, tengo un hermano llamado John, mis padres son Daniela y Emmett Cullen. Mi padre es arquitecto, no quisiera presumir pero es uno de los mejores del país mientras que mi madre era una diseñadora reconocida en Europa y en todo América. Ella murió hace dos años, dicen que fue un accidente pero no me lo creo, ella se cuidaba en todo lo que hacía y siempre prestaba atención, dudo que haya sido un accidente como lo dijo la policía, pero no quiero comentar eso en el ensayo. Después de que mi madre no estuvo tuve que tomar el papel de madre de mi hermano y de mis primas. Me gustaba salir con mis amigas por todos lados, pero después de lo sucedido mi autoestima bajo y deje de ser la misma. Siempre soñé con ser diseñadora o buscar el bienestar del mundo, espero llegar a ser algo importante en mi vida. Me gusta Biología e Historia. Me gusta escribir novelas en una página muy conocida de , mis historias son fantásticas y tengo muchos blogs. Me parece muy sexy Kellan Lutz y mis historias son sobre Twilight. Bueno quiero decir que adoro a mis abuelos, mis tíos, mi pequeño hermano y mis pequeñas primas. Le deseo lo mejor en este año Profesora __Masen__. _

_Jane Cullen._

Jane era una chica muy amable y me parezca muy adorable. Aunque cuando conoció a Rose sentí que se la comería como algún caníbal, pero debe ser que no puede imaginar a otra mujer al lado de su padre, a mi pasaría lo mismo si a mis padres le hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

Pase al siguiente Ensayo siguiente y me di cuenta que era un muchacho aparte de saber su nombre, Damon Salvatore, (N/a: JAJA SI ES EL DE VAMPIRE DIARIES PERO MAS CHIQUITO U.U) Un chico muy caballeroso y educado, siempre muy atento a sus compañeros y yo prestaba mucha atención como miraba a Jane.

_Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, hace más o menos cinco años me mude a este pueblo. Mi familia trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, mi hermano está casado con una llamada Elena, y mis padres trabajan como pediatra y cardiólogo en este hospital. Me encantan los deportes especialmente el beisbol. Creo que este ensayo en confidencia, y sé que usted profesora no dirá nada, pero me gustaría comentar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Jane Cullen, es hermosa, tiene una hermosa cabellera castaña y sus azules cada vez que se cruzan con los míos me siento flotar, quizá sea ridículo pero siento volar cuando hablo con ella o cuando me sonríe. Me he hecho amigo de ella estos dos últimos años pero desde la muerte de su madre se ha cerrado un poco del grupo y no he encontrado forma de volverme a acercarme. Es estúpido contarle esto a mi profesora pero ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia puedo contárselos, y ya necesitaba desahogarme. Gracias por haber leído lo que necesitaba. Le deseo lo mejor en este periodo que comienza en su vida Profesora __Masen__._

_Atentamente._

_Damon Salvatore_

Deje la cartas en mi mesa de luz, mientras apagaba el velador, hablaría con ese chico y lo aconsejaría. Sería su maestra pero también debía ganarme la confianza de cada uno. Me dormí ante la última idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente me levante con la tenue luz de la mañana pero al instate se volvió a escurecer.

Me levante lentamente dándome cuenta de que eran las 5 AM, no tenia mas sueño y sabia cuando eso sucedía no podría volver a pegar un ojo hasta la noche, claro.

Me fui al baño e hice lo habitual, me lave los dientes, me alise el pelo, hice pipi, y por ultimo me bañe, saque ropa interior nueva y cuando termine de bañarme, tome mi bata mientras me ponía mi ropa intima. Busque algo apropiado para el trabajo, o mejor dicho algo apropiado para Alice. Y encontré la ropa perfecta. Unos Jeans, junto con una blusa hermosa color azul y unas chatitas a juego.

Me lo puse e hice mi cama. Ordene lo que haría el día de hoy con mis alumnos y ordene los largos ensayos, busque el de Jane y Damon y los deje con los demás. Cuando termine busque mi maletín y metí todo adentro. Ahora lo único que quería era un bol de cereales junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Salí de la habitación y deje mi abrigo junto con mi maletín en el living, de ahí me fui a la cocina. Sabía que no me tocaba hacer el desayuno, pero tenía hambre y las chicas se despertarían en una hora.

Saque un bol, la caja de cereales, y di una vuelta para abrir el refrigerador, saque la leche. Busque también unas naranjas, y saque el exprimidor. Hice un litro de jugo de naranja y lo deje en la heladera cuando ya me serví un vaso lleno de él. Me Puse todo lo que necesitaba en la mesa y comencé mi desayuno.

Lo que tarde en desayunar, fue el tiempo que necesitaron mis amigas en salir ya listas para ir a trabajar.

"Buenos días Bella" Me saludo Alice con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras Rose la seguía de a ella.

"Buenos días Bells"

"Buenos días Rose, Buenos días Ali ¿Cómo han dormido?"

"Como un bebe" Me dijo Rose mientras empezaba a hacer el desayuno para Alice y para ella.

"Y yo como en una nube" Dijo a mi lado Alice, tenía el rostro de un ángel o mejor decir de alguna drogada

Y así pasó el desayuno en mi casa…. Patéticamente hablando de la gran cita que le esperaba a Alice el domingo.

ESME POV

"Mama" Me llamaron mis dos niños, Edward y Emmett. Oigan no me vean asi, para mi son mis bebe aunque tengan 28 años, van a seguir siendo mis niños, tanto como Jasper, y como lo eran mis queridas Camila y Daniela.

"¿Si?" Dije con la sonrisa más tierna.

"Los niños aun no se despertaron, debemos irnos a Port Angels, Jazz está arreglando unos papeles, se tienen que instalar en la oficina de allá, volveremos a las seis de la tarde." Me pidió Emmett

"De acuerdo ¿Y Que necesitan de esta vieja anciana?" Mis niños me miraron como para matarme.

"Mama tu no ere anciana, y mucho menos vieja. Vieja era la tía Ester" Oh mi vieja amiga, mi vieja amiga Ester. Ella si que me llevaba unos cuarenta años, hace ya tres años que había muerto. Mis hijos se habían acostumbrado a decirle tía Ester, ya que los había conocido desde que estaban en mi vientre y cuando los había adoptado.

"Edward tiene razón, esa si era una vieja, y olía como una vieja" y mi hijo Emmett se estremeció.

"¿Desde cuándo yo les enseñe a hablar así de personas mayores?" Dije reprochándoles. Eran mis niños y por más que me parecieran gracioso, no debían comportarse de esa manera.

"Lo sentimos" Dijeron con una sonrisa en sus labios pero la cabeza agacha, me hizo recordar cuando tenían solo seis años.

"Bien ¿Qué querían pedirme?"

"Si podías llevar y traer a los niños" Dijo Edward serio "Yo realmente no necesito ir, pero me pidieron ayuda, papá ya se encargo de volverme a poner como medico en hospital"

"Eso es bueno hijo, puedes tener a Nessie mas cerca" Le sonreí "Ustedes vivirán acá ¿No?"

"Si mama, la única diferencia es que volveremos a la tarde" Dijo Emmett y vi como aparecía Jasper atrás del. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un 'Buenos días Mamá'.

"¿Ya te dijeron Pinki y cerebro que iremos a Port Angels?"

"Si me dijeron, hijo." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Ya está todo listo chicos ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si espera que nos despedimos de los niños" Dijo Emmett mientras subía corriendo, Edward lo imito. Jasper me miro, miro por donde se fueron sus hermanos y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

"Estos chicos" Dije mientras empezaba a hacer el desayuno.

JASPER POV

Después de seguir a mis hermanos, y ver como entraban a la habitación de sus hijos e hijas, me dirigí a la de mis pequeñas diablillos. Vi que estaban profundamente dormidas. Mi Princesita estaba dormida en su cuna, agarrada a su muñeca. La volví a arropar y le di un beso en la sien.

Me acerque a la cama de Susi y mi pequeña había puesto la foto de su madre y la mía en un portarretrato de madera. Lo tenía pegado a su pecho. Se lo saque con cuidado y lo deje en su mesita de luz. La bese en la frente y la tape con la frazada.

Sonreí al ver a mis pequeñas y Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa de orgullo.

_Sé que tu también estas orgullosa Camila._

EDWARD POV

Entre a mi habitación y me di cuenta que mi pequeña aun tenía un profundo sueño. Qué bueno que no estaría, no sería capaz de poder despertarla con esa carita de angelito que tenía en ese momento.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"Hay pequeña… Eres idéntica a tu madre" Dije mientras la tapaba. Le di otro besito en la frente sentí como se acurrucaba a la almohada

"Bella" Dijo entre sueños. Claro su maestra, me pregunto cómo le fue el día de ayer, ya que no pudo contarme mucho, es decir, ni siquiera vino y me dijo 'hoy la pase genial en la escuela y me encontré con la profesora Bella están dulce y hermosa'

_¡Óyeme bien mente desquiciada! _Dije para mis adentros al escuchar lo que mi mente dijo ¡_Bella es la profesora de mi hija, no puedo fijarme en ella, o en su extremadamente sexy cuerpo!_

"¿Tu también?" Susurre bajito, sin darme cuenta. No podía hacerle eso a mi esposa, a mi ausente esposa. Bella era hermosa, compresiva e inteligente, era una buena chica. Pero yo no si estaba preparado para volver fijarme en una mujer, cosa que no tiene nada que ver con Tanya.

Volví a besar a mi hija en frente, y la arrope. Luego de eso Salí de la habitación mis hermanos ya estaban en la puerta esperándome.

EMMETT POV

Entre al cuarto de John, mi hijo era una completa broma cuando dormía. Tenía la cabeza en la almohada, con el trasero levantado y las rodillas flexionadas. Me acerque a el, y lo acomode lo mejor que pude, lo volví a arropar y acomode su pijama, que estaba todo arrugado. Le di un beso en su cabello castaño y Salí de la habitación. Me dirigi a la habitación de enfrente, mi hija la niña que tuve con solo 16 años, algo irresponsable de mi parte, pero Dani y yo la supimos cuidar, ambos pudimos estudiar lo que queríamos mientras cuidábamos a nuestra pequeña hasta que nació mi campeón, mi querido John. El día que nació mi campeón Dani estaba como una furia, no daba más de lo enojada que estaba.

"_EMMETT CULLEN, MAS TE VALE QUE TE CUIDES DE MI AHHHH DESPUES DE ESTO NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME..." Un grito de desesperación salió de ella mientras apretaba mi mano, mi padre la estaba llevando a sala de parto en una silla de ruedas._

"_Bebe, esto es solo por el dolor, luego de eso seguiras queriéndome como siempre"_

"_¡NI BEBE NI QUE OCHOCUARTO, TE MATARE EMMETT, Y LO ULTIMO QUE TE PIDO ES ESTES PRESENTE EN EL PARTO POR QUE SI NO…" OTRA GRITO Y MUCHOS JADEOS._

_¡Genial! Ya comencé a alarmarme._

"_Te pondremos suero, hija mientras te inyectamos…" Mi esposa empezó a gritar._

"_Sisi ya se, la dilatación pero apúrense o matare a alguien y hablo en serio" Mi padre trago saliva y entramos a una habitación blanca con una camilla, no se parecía a una habitación de hospital… Entro una mujer de unos cuarenta años con un frasco y una inyección._

"_Cariño te pondremos esta bata, y luego te pediré que te estires como un gatito" Mi Dani asintió. La enfermera comenzó a sacarle la ropa cuidadosamente. Mire a mi esposa, no podía dejar de mirarla, se me desviaba la vista, por más que mi mujer tenga esa hermosa y regordeta pancita, me tenía a sus pies, seguía siendo condenadamente sexy. Mi esposa se dio cuenta._

"_¿Qué me ves? Por tu estúpida culpa estoy sufriendo" Pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba bromeando, bueno una parte de ella, otra lo decía en serio. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Media hora más tarde regreso mi padre junto con Esme, que no cabía mas de la dicha que volvería a ser abuela. Bueno ya tenía a Susi, la pequeña hija de Camila y Jasper, pero este seria nuestro segundo hijo. _

_Dani entro a la sala de parto con mi mano, la de mi madre, y mi padre que sería su médico._

"_Empecemos Dani. A la cuenta de tres" Ella asintió y luego me lanzo una mirada de odio. "1…2…3…" Mi esposa pujo todo lo que pudo. "Bien pequeña, ya veo su cabeza. Un intento más. 1…2...3…" Daniela volvió a intentar, sentí que en cualquier momento mi mano explotaría, sentí la necesitada de darle alguna otra que apretara, pero eso lo vi imposible. Mire a mi madre feliz, un poco mas y lloraría, podría jurarlo, apostaría dinero con Jazz._

"_Bien hija… Tu puedes"_

_Estuvimos así alrededor de una hora y media, hasta que se escucho el grito de un bebe._

"_Felicidades Hijos, es un varón" Dani ya no podía mas, dejo descansar sus brazos y miro al niño con adoración "¿Emmett quieres cortar el cordón?" Me pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa. Me acerque con orgullo, mi padre me dio las tijeras y lo corte. Mi padre le entrego el bebe a mama y lo envolvió en una toalla. Y Se lo entrego a Dani._

"_Es precioso hija, se parece a Emmett" Mi esposa con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acomodo en la camilla de parto y tomo al bebe yo los rodeo con un abrazo a los dos._

"_Bienvenido pequeño" Le dijo Dani y vi como rodaba una lágrima en su mejilla. Este pequeño tenía mi rostro, claro que como cuando era pequeño, mi hijo entre abrió los ojos y pude ver que tenía el mismo color dorado de mis ojos y el mismo brillo que yo tengo cuando miro a Dani. "Es igual a ti" Me dijo levantando la cabeza. Le di un beso en los labios y sentí sus húmedas mejillas._

"_Hola campeón" Le dije. "Bienvenido a la familia Cullen. Yo soy tu papà, Emmett, y esta hermosa mujer que te tuvo en la panza es tu mama, Dani" El niño parecía entender todo lo que decía._

"_¿Cómo se llama mi nuevo y hermoso nieto?" Pregunto mi madre._

_Observe a Dani y ella me sonrió._

"_Se llama John Thomas Cullen" Dijo y yo la mire sonriente. Mi madre le rodo una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda. John era el nombre del padre de Esme, y Thomas el nombre de del padre de Carlisle. Mire a mi padre que tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que el de mi madre._

Salí de la habitación de mi hijo y la habitación del frente era la de mi hija. Entre y ella estaba abrazada a su almohada y destapada. Me acerque a ella, le bese la frente y la tape con las sabanas. Mi niña, era tan o más hermosa que su madre, y podria decir que mucho más madura que yo y muchas más graciosa que yo y Esme juntos.

"No importe que crezcas, para mí siempre serás mi niña" Le susurre sobre la frente y le di un beso sobre ella.

Salí de la habitación, y me encontré con Edward al lado de la escalera, al minuto salió Jasper con una sonrisa de orgullo

BELLA POV

Tardamos en llegar al colegio un poco después de lo previsto ya que el conserje nos aviso que había reunión de consorcio en el departamento y deberíamos asistir por mas que no nos interesara. Algunas ancianas se quejaron otros solo discutieron sobre la falta de cosas de este edificio, yo estaba realmente satisfecha así que no debería quejarme de nada, y mis amigas tampoco claro.

Luego de eso, Alice parecía volar por la carretera, creo que me costó mucho tener que respirar por que cada frenada que hacía, sentía que se me paraba el corazón. Rosalie no era la diferencia.

Llegamos a estacionamiento y Alice busco el mismo lugar que ayer para aparcar, que por suerte estaba vacío. Salimos las tres y tomamos nuestros abrigos junto con los maletines. Vi como llagaba un Mercedes Benz negro enfrente a la escuela primaria.

Y allí bajo Carlisle y Esme, y les abrieron la puerta a los niños. Salieron en fila, primero Susan, luego Jane, y por último Renesmee, las tres tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Las tres nos quedamos mirando hacia la misma dirección, así que decidimos acércanos.

"Buenos días Esme, Carlisle" Les dije como saludo de las tres. Ellos nos sonrieron y los niños se fijaron en nosotras.

"Buenos días chicas" Saludaron Esme y Carlisle. "¿Cómo han estado?" Nos pregunto.

"Genial, gracias Esme" Dijo Alice mientras tenía en sus brazos a Susi, claro Susi no era ni muy alta ni muy pesada, a nadie se le dificultaba cargarla.

Yo me acerque a la niña de cabellos color bronce.

"Hola Nessie"

"Hola profesora" Me dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

"Nessie, puedes decirme Bella mientras no estamos en clase, nosotras somos amigas." Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella asintió. "Hola Jane"

"Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien también"

"¿Por qué tenían esas caruchas esta mañana?" Dijo Rose mientras saludaba a Renesmee.

"Porque nuestros papis, se fueron y no nos despertaron. La abuela dice que vienen a la tarde." Dijo Susan.

"Bueno quizás sus padres, tuvieron algo que hacer." Les dijo Rose, y vi como Jane la fulminaba con la mirada.

Volví a Nessie.

"¿Hiciste tus tareas Renesmee?"

"Si, Bella me ha gustado hacerlas." Dijo contenta. "¿Sabes Bella? He decidido hacerme una amiga"

"Me parece perfecto, Nessie estoy segura que lo lograras." Esa niña era un encanto, se sonrojo.

"¿Ustedes las acompañan adentro?" Nos pregunto Esme con una sonrisa, al ver que no nos despegábamos de los niños.

"Si nosotras las llevamos" Dijo Rose tomando una de las manos de Susi ya que la otra la tenia Alice, que gustosamente se la recibió. Yo le ofrecí mi mano a Nessie y ella la tomo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Así entramos al instituto de Forks. Después de que dejamos a las niñas en cada salón, nos fuimos hacia la sala de maestros donde ya había algunos profesores.

"Buenos días" Saludamos las tres mientras dejábamos las cosas en alguna silla.

"Buenos días" Saludaron algunos profesores que estaban ahí. Nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a sacar nuestras cosas.

"Hola Bella" Reconocí la voz de Jake.

"Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?" Dije abriendo mi portafolio.

"Bien, ¿Y tú?" Parecía contento. Sentí como Alice me daba un codazo en el estomago, me dolió.

"Auch." Dije mirándola a ella.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" La fulmine con la mirada, y ella me hizo sus caritas inocentes. Estúpida duende.

"Nada… Este… Bien Jake, gracias por preguntar."

"No hay de qué." Ahora parecía evitar el tema. Empecé a sacar mis papeles y mi cartuchera. Vi como Jacob aun me observaba.

"Bella" Dijo en un susurro.

"¿Si?"

"Esto… Tienes muy linda letra" Dije apenado… No sé a que iba esto.

"mmm... Gracias." Me mordí el labio y seguí escribiendo.

"¿Bella?" Esto ya comenzaba irritarme. Levante la vista y le sonreí, el chico era amable. "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado?" Note que se le había tenido un rubor en las mejillas, y yo no pude evitar imitarlo, lo hacía verse muy tierno. Mire de reojo a mis amigas, ambas seguían escribiendo no se qué cosa, pero en sus rostros había una sonrisa evidente.

"mm… Este fin de semana tengo cosas que hacer, pero el sábado siguiente estoy disponible ¿Te parece?" Al principio vi decepción y luego una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me parece genial, Bella" Me dijo con una sonrisa. "Te llamare luego" Dijo levantándose. Volví a escribir y percibí dos miradas. Ahora no explotarían pero cuando estemos en el departamento eso si sería un griterío.

"¿Qué me miran así?" Dije ¿Se los mencione? Ya estaba roja como un tomate.

"Oh Estoy ocupada este fin de semana… No puedo el otro fin de semana si" Dijo Rose imitándome la voz.

"Oye." Dije molesta, nadie le había dicho nada cuando se había quedado babeando por Emmett.

"Vamos Bella, bien que te gusto." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara.

"Pues a mí no, tiene cara de chucho estúpido."

"Ah Rose, shh te pueden oír, en casa hablamos" Dije ya de un color intenso.

Me levante ordenando mis cosas. Tome el libro de los profesores para marcar mi presencia y Salí de sala de profesores. Me encontré con algunos y salude con una sonrisa y un buen día, recibiéndolos de la misma manera.

Fui a mi primera clase, 3º grado, perfecto niños pequeños siempre hacen la tarea. Entre de la misma manera que ayer. Los niños hoy me esperaban contestos, cosa que me alegraba. Realmente cuando les dije que deberían entregármela tarea, todos saltaron de sus lugares para entregármela. Me gustaría recordar cómo era yo de pequeña. Seguramente igual o quizás peor, de pequeña era una clásica nerd, todavía me parecía raro que chicas tan populares como Rosalie y Alice se hicieran mis amigas, lo genial era que ellas no eran chicas plásticas o superficiales, en cierta manera.

Ese día les di programa de clases, les enseñaría a deletrear, a separar en silabas, a mejorar su lectura, acentos, comas, sangrías, en sí, cosas que harían en el año.

Hoy les daría a todos su programa.

Mientras les daba su primera tarea de hoy, empezaba a leer los ensayos. Realmente como niños de ocho años bueno eso tenían. La mayoría quería ser como superhéroes, otros le interesaba más la vida de sus padres y quieren ser como ellos. Mientras leía iba corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, algunas cosas me hacían sonreír otras solo simplemente me sacaban una sonrisa.

El timbre de que la hora había terminado y yo había terminado de corregir todos los ensayos de tercero. Mire a mis alumnos.

"Los felicito pequeños, hicieron una tarea estupenda, mañana quiero que tengan todos los ejercicios de deletreo listos, si no entendieron lo haremos en clase ¿Les parece?"

"Si" Gritaron todos los niños. "Hasta mañana niños" Y Salí hacia mi otra clase.

5º grado… Ahora tendría con Susi.

Camine por los pasillos, me encontré con Angela, a la noche ella vendría a cenar. Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su siguiente clase. Entre a 5 grado y los niños estaban mirando por la ventana.

"¿Niños que están haciendo? Bajen ya mismo de las sillas, y se sientan como corresponde"

"Profesora Masen, el director y el entrenador están discutiendo."

"Miren lo empujo" Me sentí imprudente subiéndome a una silla, pero vi como James y Jacob se estaban empujando ambos. Me asuste y casi caigo pero me agarre fuertemente a la ventana, me baje lentamente.

"Niños quédense sentados, y no salgan de aquí" Salí hacia los pasillos, dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Bájelas escaleras y Salí rápidamente hacia afuera. Ellos estaban en aparcamiento, así que cuando llegue estaba a punto de golpearse. "¡¿Qué CREEN QUE HACEN?!" Les grite. Cuando escucharon mi voz ambos se voltearon.

Me acerque a ellos y me di cuenta de que Jake estaba temblando y James lo estaba liquidando con la mirada.

"¿Ese es el ejemplo que le dan a los niños y adolescentes? ¿Acaso están locos? Era necesidad de llegar a los golpes" Dije mientras se me caía un mechón de pelo se salía de la coleta.

"No paso nada, Bella, estábamos discutiendo"

"Claro se llama discutir agarrarse a los golpes, o empujarse" Les dije a ambos. Ellos empezaron a calmarse. Jake comenzó a respirar con mayor fluidez y sus temblores calmaron mientras que James se tranquilizaba y relajaba.

"¿Qué clase de manera es de discutir es esa? Acaso no oyeron hablar de que las cosas se arreglando hablando. Como dos hombres inteligentes y apuestos pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas." Dije exasperada, ambos me miraron, y sentí un rubor en mi rostro. "Prefiero a los niños, donde todavía puedo enseñarles algo. Oh esperan ustedes lo son" Dije sacando mi sarcasmo tremendamente molesta.

Volví a entrar al edificio molesta, y me dirigí hacia el aula de quinto año de nuevo. Los niños estaban en sus lugares cuando llegue. Mira mi reloj, y ya faltaban quince minutos para que termine la clase.

"Niños déjenme sus tareas sobre el escritorio y anoten que para mañana traigan un diccionario"

Los niños sacaron sus libretas y anotaron, mientras que algunos se acercaban a dejar sus tareas, entre ellos estaba Susi. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Les pedí a los niños que escribieran una reflexión sobre las peleas para mañana. Esa estúpida pelea me dejo cansada e impotente.

"Adiós niños" Les dije con una esforzada sonrisa.

"Adiós profesora Masen" Me saludaron los pequeños, pero pude ver que la mayoría me miraba con preocupación.

Entre a 2º Grado y los pequeños me sonrieron.

"Buenos días Segundo grado" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Niños" Les dije con una sonrisa.

Deje mis cosas sobre el escritorio y tocaron la puerta del aula.

"Adelante" Gritaron todos juntos. Los mire con una sonrisa de aprobación

Entro el director y los niños se pararon antes la llegada de James.

"Buenos días, segundo año" Dijo serio.

Lo observe y me cruce de brazos. Podría ser guapo, muy guapo, pero no le quitaba lo bruto.

"¿Profesora Masen puedo hablar con usted?" Me pidió. Yo asentí y me dirigí a los niños.

"Saquen sus tareas y los libros de lectura" Dije seria. Y vi como Renesmee levantaba la mano. "¿Si Nessie?"

"Profesora Masen me daría permiso de cambiarme junto con Angie" Me pidió temerosa. Le sonreí y mire al director que me miraba con aprobación.

"Claro." Les sonreí.

Salimos del aula. Y me le quede mirando. El estaba serio, más serio de lo normal.

"Lo siento" Dijo firme pero sincero.

"¿Disculpa? Yo no soy a la persona que deberías darle las disculpas"

"Oye yo no hice nada, el comenzó la pelea"

"Yo jamás dije que no Jacob debería disculparse. Me enfade mucho saber que dos persona civilizadas como ustedes dos, empezaran a los golpes" Le dije con sinceridad. El me sonrió.

"De verdad lo lamento, eso jamás debió ocurrir, Bella." Me dijo. Ahora estaba apenado.

"Como digas, pero no soy yo la persona indicada a la que le debes disculpas. Hasta Luego James" Le dije y entre a segundo de nuevo. Los niños me miraban interrogantes. "¿Hicieron todos sus tareas?"

"¡SII!"

"¿Supongo que hicieron la tarea numero dos?" Dije sabiendo que harían esa sin excepciones. Los niños sonrieron y vi como Angie y Nessie se miraban y sonreían.

"¿Quieren leer sus ensayos en clases?" Les pregunte. Algunos no sabían qué hacer, ya que apenas habían comenzado a leer, y no querían trabarse en clase.

"Yo profesora" Aunque les parezca raro, pero la que levanto la mano fue mi querida Nessie.

"Claro Nessie, ven" Ella se paro con una hoja y si como caminaba lentamente, se tropezó porque uno de sus compañeros le puso el pie.

"Jason, eso no se hace. Pídele disculpas a tu compañera" Le pedí autoritaria pero sin gritarle.

"Lo siento Nessie, es que caminabas muy lente, pensé ponerle diversión a tu forma de caminar. Perdóname" Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Nessie se sonrojo y me miro. Luego lo miro a el.

"No sucedió nada, no te preocupes." Nessie se acerco al frente y se paro enfrente mio.

"Dime Nessie ¿De qué se trata tu ensayo?"

"Yo escribí sobre mis abuelos. ¿Empiezo?" Dijo un poco nerviosa, creo que se estaba por arrepentir. Yo asentí en silencio. "Quizás mis compañeros, admiren a superhéroes, barbies, hasta a sus mascotas. En mi caso yo admiro a mis abuelos. Suena difícil de creer pero así es" Ella leía pausado y no se trababa en ninguna parte. Cosa que me enorgullecía "Mi abuelo Carlisle trabaja como Medico en el hospital de Forks. El salva vidas, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué les pusieron asi a las personas que salva vidas? Yo creo que deberían llamarlos de esa manera. El se va a temprano a trabajar con su bata blanca y cuando vuelve siempre nos cuenta a mis primos y primas que fue lo que hizo en el hospital. Mi abuelo dice que es reconfortadle saber que estas ayudando a otra persona y devolverle la sonrisa. Y me enseño que es bueno ayudar a otros. Una vez vino muy triste a casa yo me acerque a mi abuelo y le pregunte qué podía hacer para que pudiera sonreír, el me observo y me sonrió pero todavía podía ver en sus ojos su tristeza, el solo me dijo que 'Esta vez no pude devolverle la sonrisa a nadie, Nessie'. Ese día aprendí algo, quizás sea muy pequeña para aprender pero sabía que había sucedido, pero sé que mi abuelo hizo lo posible para poder ayudar a esa persona. Yo cuando sea grande quiero ser igual que el al igual que mi abuela, ella es decoradora, pero no es su trabajo lo que me hace admirarla, es que por masque estemos tristes o ella este mal, siempre nos regala una sonrisa o no las roba. Ella siempre dice que después de las nubes el cielo es siempre azul.

Ella miro a sus compañeros sonrojada y me miro a mí. Entonces sus compañeros aplaudieron, hasta Lauren, aplaudió. Nessie parecía no caber de la dicha.

"Nessie, te felicito, has hecho un ensayo estupendo." Le dije con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi pequeña Nessie, se fue a sentar con Angie y los niños siguieron pasando. Yo para que se sintieran mejor les aplaudía y les daba un beso en la mejilla, pero Renesmee sabia por que lo hacía y sabía perfectamente que el mejor ensayo fue el de ella.

La hora paso rápido y para el día de mañana les pedí un afiche por grupos de seis, y trajeran mucha brillantina y papeles de colores.

Cuando Salí les pedí que formaran grupos y me despedí como siempre.

Me fui a los otros cursos mas grandes claro, la mayoría hizo su tarea la otra decía no la hice. Cuando llegue al curso de Jane, ella me sonrió y luego siguió con sus amigas, en segundo todos me dieron su tarea menos dos chicos, que también se comportaron de mala forma, así que los hice que dieran su ensayo oralmente.

No volví a leer ningún ensayo, tampoco fui al almuerzo para terminar de leer.

Me quede leyendo el de Angie.

_Mi ensayo se trata de mi madre, yo admiro a mi mamá, sé que muchos niños admiran a mí su madre por algo único pero yo tengo una razón en especial. Mi madre viene todos los días después de clases conmigo a casa con una sonrisa, ella tiene una enfermedad, jamás me dijo cual era porque dice que y soy pequeña y que no entendería. Una vez se sintió mal, y mi papi todavía no llegaba de trabajar, me dijo que llamara a mi abuelita, lo hice pero cuando me fui a fijar en ella de nuevo estaba inconsciente y comencé a llorar, cuando la llevamos al hospital mi papi me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y mi mama se pondría bien, ella se puso bien y cuando me vio me dijo que yo era lo más importante en su vida y que debería saberlo siempre y cuando se siente mal, siempre me regala una sonrisa. Hoy en clase agregue este pedacito porque lo que dijo mi nueva amiga Nessie, es cierto, después de la nubes el cielo siempre es azul. Admiro a mi madre por ser tan buena maestra y porque ella lucha día a día con su enfermedad. _

_Angie Chaney_

Sonara estúpido y gracias a el cielo estaba sola en la sala de profesores, pero una lagrima cayo lentamente mor mi mejilla.

Segui leyendo y me encontré con los ensayos de Jane y Susan Cullen, eran igual de inspiradores que el Renesmee, esto deberían saberlo sus abuelos, quizás tenga suerte y vengan a buscarlos ellos.

El almuerzo llegaba y comenzaba la última hora. Me tocaba 3º de secundaria. Esto sería más rápido les explicaría el uso de los monosílabos y los pondría en práctica. No me cruce con mis amigas, porque si no me preguntarían por qué no fui con ellas al almuerzo, así que entre a 3º de secundaria me recibieron como el día anterior. No fue necesario gritar, ni nada por el estilo, así que este sería un estupendo día en este curso. La mitad del curso no hizo la tarea, por lo que les fui aumentando. Las chicas que mayor interés ponían eran Elena, Bonnie, Catherine, Lucy y Lizzie. Y en chicos bueno solo tres Richard, Daniel, Franki. La clase fue rápida así que pude leer todos los ensayos, ninguno me llamo la atención así que solo les puse un bien y corregí las faltas de ortografía y gramática.

Aun faltaba una hora para que mis amigas se vayan pero debió ser mi día de suerte porque Carlisle y Esme estaban en el aparcamiento y acababan de salir de su auto. Me acerque a ellos, Esme estaba preocupada mientras que Carlisle también pero su postura era la de siempre.

"Hola Esme, Hola Carlisle" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola Bella ¿Sabes lo que sucedió con Jane?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"No lo sé ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se peleo con una chica" Dijo Esme preocupada.

"Es mal momento pero cuando lleguen a casa me gustaría que leyeran esto" Le sonreí apenada y les entre los tres ensayos de las de niñas Cullen.

Ellos sonrieron y se despidieron con la mano, entraron al Instituto mientras yo los observaba. Los Cullen eran afortunados de tener los tesoritos. Ojala a Esme y a Carlisle les agrádelos ensayos de sus nietas como me agradaron a mí, y espero que a sus padres también.

* * *

**¡Hola mis chicas!**

¿Cómo están?

Se acercan las clases

¡Mierda!

No quiero

Jaja

Bueno si antes publicaba cada tanto, ahora publicare cada mucho jajaja

Espero que este capítulo les guste, porque a mi si me gusto escribirlo.

**Tengo que hacerles una consulta…**

Bueno Tengo una historia, buena la primera que escribi pero que nunca me anime a publicarla. Les dejo de que se trata y ustedes me dicen si les parece.

**Los Black (Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Jacob, sus padres Sarah y Billy) y los Cullen (Rosalie, Alice y Bella, Bueno Carlisle y Esme) son familias famosas, y se odian, estos tienen un secreto que involucra la vida de todos, todos lo ven como una posibilidad, menos Edward y Bella que no están enterados de esto hasta que encuentras una carta.**

**¿Qué dirá esa carta? ¿Qué sucederá con estas parejas? ¿Qué dirán los padres de estos chicos cuando vean que empezaron a sociabilizar? **

Bueno es el Summary que me salió, no se quejen que es de madrugada jaja bueno espero que se encuentre bien y les agradezco a todas que siempre me esperan pacientemente, gracias también a las chicas que leen en silencion, y a mis amigas que siempre me apoyan (Camila Cullen Hale, Dani Cullen Hale, mi querida ManneSkarsgard, me Beta que sin ella no escribiría De nuevo a ti 07)

Sus reviews siempre me suben su autoestima para seguir escribiendo, en verdad si no fuera por sus reviews no escribiría jaja!

Chicas las adoro.

Con cariño...

Sofi Cullen


	7. Citas I

Capitulo 6: Citas I.

ESME POV.

Cuando dejamos a Bella en el aparcamiento Carlisle guardo los ensayos en nuestro antes de ir al Instituto. Me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia allá. Carlisle tuvo que cambiar el turno con el Dr. Anderson para poder acompañarme al Instituto. Después de las pedidas de mis hijas, sentí que no saldría de ese pozo donde había caigo, y lo único que me mantenía viva eran mis nietos y mis hijos, ahora pensando que le haya pasado algo malo a mi pequeña Jane, no se que podría hacer, Carlisle no dudo en acompañarme, sabiendo que aunque yo le dijera que estaba bien mis defensas estaban bajas y había bajado mucho de peso después de lo sucedido.

Entramos a la dirección y nos encontramos con una niña morena que sonreí maliciosamente claro que tenía un ojo morado, se notaba que había perdido sangre por la nariz y su cabello parecía ser un nido de pájaros mientras que mi nieta tenia coo cabello un bosque rubio, pero su cara estaba hermosa como siempre, solo que ahora estaba fulminando con la mirada.

_Si las miradas matasen.._

Pensé, mire al directo que estaba realmente serio, mucho más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca. Me acerque a mi pequeña que cuando me vio entrar me abrazo la mire a los ojos y vi como llameaban de tanta ira y furia que tenían.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto Carlisle apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jane.

"Chicas váyanse a la sala con Doris, mientras yo hablo con los Señores Cullen, y tu Srta. Molly sus padres vienen en camino."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Repitió mi marido ahora sentados, después de haber sido invitado, Carlisle era un caballero.

"Hubo una pelea en la clase de Educación Física" Dijo el director James.

"Jane no tendría esa mirada si no hubiera sucedido algo grave. Conozco a mi nieta."

"Bueno según Jane, la pelea la comenzó Molly por que comenzó a decir cosas sobre su familia, y Molly no se negó a decir ni siquiera 'o' por lo que es verdad lo que dijo su nieta. Aunque ambas tendrán una sanción"

Ahora entendía el por de la gran pelea. Seguramente esta chica habrá dicho quien sabe que barbaridad y como mi nieta tiene el mismo carácter de su madre no dejaría pasar algo como eso.

Cuando salimos de nuevo a la salita de espera de la dirección, mi nieta tenía más cara de zombi que de persona, le dijimos que la retiraríamos. Cosa que costó mucho ya que Jane no sufrió ninguna lesión, pero mi esposo lo logro, el tenia un poder de convencimiento tan grande como el de Emmett, actitud que no me extrañaba.

El director dijo que volvería en un instante por los niños así que nos quedamos con Jane mientras la otra muchacha se iba a buscar sus pertenencias ya que la recogerían en cualquier momento.

"Pequeña" Dije sentándome junto a ella y ofreciéndole un abrazo.

"Abuela" Dijo con una sonrisa, me abrazo pero sentí en su mirada mucho dolor y mucho enfado.

Mi pequeña nieta me abrazo y sentí como un sollozo salía de su interior. Cuando la volví a mirar sentí como se me rompía el corazón al ver su mirada. Carlisle se dio cuenta y nos fuimos en silencio hacia la salida.

Salimos juntas hacia la salida con mi esposa atrás nuestro.

"¿Y John? ¿Megan?"

"En casa con Rossana" La señora que se encargaba de la limpieza era Rossana a veces se quedaba a cuidar a los niños cuando Carlisle o yo no podíamos quedarnos por eso es que también le pagamos por ser niñera de los Cullen más pequeños.

Rossane era una mujer de cuarenta cinco años que estaba con nosotros desde el nacimiento de Edward, Emmett y Camila por lo que ya sabía nuestra historia y también era como parte de la familia. Así que para mis hijos y mis nietos era como una tía o una abuela más.

Subimos al auto, no conversamos porque sabía que ella lloraría y yo también. Carlisle se fue a buscar a Susan y a Nessie, que por lo visto Nessie parecía más que feliz, estaba radiante no la había visto de esa forma desde… desde que su madre estaba viva.

Las niñas subieron al auto seguido de Carlisle.

"Wou… ¿Qué te paso en el cabello? Parece el nido de un ave." Dijo Susan sin rodeos y note a Nessie que la miraba sorprendida pero tenía ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

"Nada, peque" Susan le saco la lengua. "¿Y tú por qué tan feliz?" Dijo señalando a Nessie. Mi pequeña Renesmee se sonrojo y bajo su mirada pero aun estaba su sonrisa.

"Pues…Pues B-bella me felicito por mi ensayo y todos mis compañeros me aplaudieron además hoy me hice una amiga" Dijo contenta.

"¿De verdad?" Ahora entre yo en la conversación "Deberías invitarla a jugar ¿Quién es?"

"Angela Chaney, Angie. Es muy buena y muy inteligente" Mire a mi esposo que se puso tenso.

"¿Te refieres a la hija de Angela Weber?"

"Si su mama es la profesora de Literatura de otros cursos, yo tengo a la profesora Masen"

"¿Ósea a Bella?" Pregunte.

"Si ella es profesora de nosotras tres" Dijo con una sonrisa obvia "Al igual que Alice y Rose" Ahora la que se tenso fue Jane.

"Cariño, deberías invitar a Angie a casa a jugar o estudiar contigo." Le dije a Nessie.

"Claro, abuela. Hoy la llamare y le pediré que venga a cenar a la noche ¿Puedo?"

"¿Cuando te he dicho que no, cariño?" Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió, ahora parecía que se había olvidado hasta de su padre.

"Abuela debemos ir de compras, papa tendrá una cita y necesita ropa nueva. Y esas cosas. Quiero que este hermoso para esa ocasión con Alice" Dijo Susan soñadora…

Esperen, Esperen, Esperen… ¿Jasper invito a Alice a cenar?

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntamos Jane y yo a la vez. Mientras veía a Carlisle sonreír.

"Tú lo sabías"Lo acuse.

"Era un secreto de Padre e hijo"

"Pero a diferencia tuya, abuelo. Yo si tengo códigos con la abuela. Ella me tiene que ayudar a elegir la ropa adecuada para papa" Dijo Susan muy apegada a sí misma.

"Mi pequeña Susan tiene razón ¿Jane quieres venir?" Le pregunte

"Si, abuela, quiero comprarme un vestido nuevo. Por cierto hay un baile en la escuela" Dijo sonrojada. "Y quiero ir…" Dijo con aun mas sonrojada.

"Claro cariño. Luego hablo con Emmett y con tu abuelo para que no sean celosos y te dejen ir" Ella me dedico una sonrisa.

"Yo no soy celoso, solo exijo lo que es mío" Dijo Carlisle con inocencia.

"¿Tiene alguien que invitarte?" Pregunte pausadamente.

"Pues…Si" Dijo mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa pero luego se desvaneció.

"¿Ya te invitaron?" Pregunto Nessie tímidamente, Jane parecía sorprendía ante la pregunta de su prima mas tímida.

"No, pero puedo ir sola."

"Jane, sabes que soy más pequeña que tu, y que tengo derecho a opinar, así que debo decirte mi opinión como siempre dice el abuelo Carlie 'hay que decir lo que piensas'" Dijo imitando su voz. "Jane, eres hermosa, tienes un cabello espectacular, y unos ojos hermosos. Como sabes, yo detesto al sexo masculino, evitando a mi abuelo, mis tíos y mi papi. Por lo que debo decirte que cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a invitarte"

"Primita ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿9 o 17?" Dijo con una evidente sonrisa.

"Recuerda que tengo nueve físicamente" Señalándose con las manos "Pero mi cabeza posee un coeficiente de doscientos" Dijo señalando su sien.

"Pero mi coeficiente de es doscientos cuatro." Dijo Nessie tímidamente ¿Cómo sabia mi pequeña cuando coeficiente intelectual tenia"

"¿Y tu como sabes?"

"Jugando con papa no se qué tipo de juegos, me dijo cuanto coeficiente intelecual tenia" Dijo Nessie tímidamente.

"Era de esperase" Dijo Jane como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Oigan a todo esto ¿Para qué nos retiraron?" Dijo Susi. Era hija de Camila, era de esperarse de que preguntara.

"Jane tuvo un inconveniente y decidimos ir a buscarla. Y como su abuelo después debía llevarse el mercedes decidimos pasarlas a buscar a las tres" Dije con paciencia. Nessie miro a su prima, Jane le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Susan se quedo pensativa y luego no volvió a hablar más. Nadie volvió hablar hasta que llegamos a la casa. Donde ya había dos pequeños levantados y tomando su desayuno.

"Buenos días a todos" Dijo John comiendo un poco de cereal con leche mientras miraba la televisión, que por cierto estaban pasando 'Play house Disney' Ese niño no se perdía ningún tipo de dibujo que pasaban en ese canal, en especial en esa programación.

Megan estaba sentada en su sillita tomando la leche que seguramente le había preparado Rossane. Cuando nos vio, nos sonrió y luego estiro los brazos hacia mí.

"Hola princesa" Dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. "Hola John" Dije dándole un beso en la frente.

"Hoda Abueda" Dijo con una sonrisa. Mi pequeño siempre se trababa cuando hablaba.

"Hola hermanito" Dijo Jane dándole un beso y luego se acerco a Megan que le estiro los brazos. Me pregunto con la mirada y se la extendí. Megan le gustaba jugar con el cabello de Jane. Susan se acerco y jugó con sus manitas claro después de saludar a John.

"Abuedo ¿Ya te as?" Pregunto John.

"Si pequeño tengo que hacer una cirugía." John sonrió y siguió mirando la tele.

Jane dejo en su andador a Megan. Luego subió las escaleras.

"Abuela me iré a bañar."

"Claro querida" Ella asintió y subió hacia su cuarto.

JANE POV

Cuando entre a mi habitación me ahogue el llanto que me tenía atrapado en la garganta. Debía esperar a llegar a la ducha donde ahí si podría desahogarme. Tome una minifalda vaquera y una blusa rosa mientras busque mi ropa interior. Eran como la 1:45, aun me parecía extraño que mi hermano y John se despertaron tan tardes; me metí al baño con sacando me la ropa rápidamente y entre a la ducha de agua caliente, ahí fue cuando explote… mis sollozos, y lagrimas eran más de los de la ducha, creo podría comprar mi llanto al de pucca, el dibujito chino que veía mi prima Megan.

"¿Por qué te moriste mama?" Dije apoyándome contra el vidrio de la ducha y dejándome caer. "¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros?" Aun tenía los malos comentarios de mis compañeras, tenia suerte de tener buenas amigas.

"_Mira quien trago el gato" Dijo la morena mas idiota de la escuela con su sequito de clones, Lorena; mientras yo terminaba de practicar mi saque con mis amigas._

"_No le hagas caso, Jane" Me dijo Emily a mi oído. Le pase el balón a mi Lizzie que estaba atrás mío. Y las cuatro taradas estaban ahí paradas, esperando mi respuesta._

"_¿A sí que te comieron la lengua los ratones?"_

"_No, los gatos, me la has comido tu" Dije sin prestar atención. Lizzie hizo un saque perfecto de Voley._

"_Óyeme tu, imbécil" Dijo moviendo su dedico como si fuera las malas de Hannah Montana oh es cierto ella lo eran; solo que versión Washington, Forks._

"_Mira puedes guardar tu dedito en el bolsillito. No tengo la mas mínima intención de pelar contigo, Williams" Dije recalcando su apellido._

"_No te metas conmigo Cullen" Dijo acercándose._

"_No le tengo miedo, a huecas hijas de papi, que lo único que hace es mirarse las uñas."_

"_Por lo menos tengo una mama que cuida y un padre que satisface todos mis caprichos. No como tú que eres muy parecido a una huérfana, Cullen. Porque creo que ese apellido te queda grande. Tu madre era un adoptada, y seguramente antes de ser Cullen, era una ramera como tu obviamente lo serás."_

_No lo pensé dos veces, creo que fue un acto de reflejo. Le di mi mejor golpe en la nariz todavía creo que debí rompérsela o algo asi, pero la muy zorra me tiro el pelo. Le di otra puñetazo en el ojo o eso creo, me rasguño en el brazo pero apenas logro rozarme._

_Vi como una multitud de chicas armarse a nuestro alrededor pero pronto logro separarnos el entrenador Clapp y su…asistente… Royce King. Bueno creo que sonare ridícula pero era el chico más hermoso de todo la preparatoria. Este año yo cumpliría catorce y el diecisiete. Era obvio que era mayor que yo pero era hermoso. Sus profundos ojos me hacían embelesarme y con solo rozarme (cosa que paso solo dos veces) me estremecía._

_Royce me tomo por la cintura mientras que a Lorena la estaba separando el entrenador Clapp._

_Lorena se dio cuenta de quien estaba adelante nuestro… Ella también le gustaba… y se tapo el rostro, creo que la deforme…_

_El entrenador la acompaño a la enfermería pero le dijo a Royce que me llevara a dirección, ya que no tenia ninguna lesión, claro el único problema era mi cabello esta todo revuelto._

_El me acompaño, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me iba acomodando un poco el cabello pero era un caso perdido, aunque había arreglado él %50._

"_Que buena golpiza le has dado" Me dijo con una notable sonrisa y note ¿Orgullo? En su voz._

"_Gracias" Dije mientras dejaba mis manos en mis bolsillos._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Jane Cullen" Dije._

"_Royce King" Dijo extendiéndome la mano. La tome y sentí volverme un huevo frito con ojos. Lo mire, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, y realmente penetrantes._

"_Oye que lindos ojos tienes" Oh y tú tienes la cara más hermosa que he visto en mi vida._

"…_Gracias" Dije soltándole la mano. Nos encaminamos hacia la dirección. El rompió el silencio con una carcajada._

"_Eres genial dando golpes. El año entrante podrás entrar al equipo de porristas Jane." Dijo Royce doblando al pasillo siguiente._

"_Si, lo sé, pero no quiero ser una idiota como esa. Si no mi mano siempre estaría rota de tantos golpes y mi cabello no sería el mismo" Dije tocándome el cabello rubio._

"_Si sería una pena que te descuidaras el cabello, está muy hermoso" Dijo Royce tomando un mechón de pelo y colocándolo detrás de la oreja._

_Salieron del edificio en silencio y se dirigieron a las oficinas de los directivos. Ahí estaba la secretaria del director y Cuando llegamos la puerta del director se abrió y salieron James y el entrenador Clapp..._

_Ambos me miraron. James me observo de arriba abajo y volvió a entrar a la oficina diciéndole algo que no entendí a su secretaria que afirmo a lo dicho. Mientras que el entrenador Clapp me miro y me dedico una sonrisa pero luego fue duro._

"_Vamos King…" Dijo Royce me miro y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Y sentí que volaría hasta que el entrenador me volvió a llamar "Conocí a tu madre, Cullen, era igual que tú en carácter, por eso creo que por una buena razón la abras golpeado a Rinaldi" Dijo y se fue. Por lo menos mi entrenador confiaba en mí._

_Me senté esperando que llegara la idiota de Lorena y poder hablar con el director._

_Al rato llego Lorena, un poco mejor de toda la cara, creo que la deforme mas aun de lo que estaba. Ella me miraba con odio y cuando la secretaria no me miraba me dedicaba miraditas, la muy idiota. _

_El director nos llamo a los quince minutos que Lorena había llegado. Entramos regañadientes. Me sonrió de manera maliciosa, la muy perra…_

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que Royce me había dicho cosas lindas, realmente hermosas. Me volví a parar de la ducha y me puse el shampoo con olor a jazmines y el acondicionador, el que hacia mi cabello sedoso.

"Gracias mama, gracias por darme tan hermosa belleza como la tuya" Dije y segui limpiando mi cuerpo con el jabón de Avon.

Dure como treinta minutos en la ducha y cuando Salí, el vapor de la ducha estaba por toda el baño. Me seque el cuerpo y me puse la toalla tanto en el cuerpo como en el cabello. Me acerque al espejo del baño. Y como desde pequeña hacia con mama, escribía en el, usando el vapor del agua.

**Jane Cullen y Royce King 4 ever**

Suspire, y pase la mano por ambos nombres. Salí del baño y me encontré con una pequeña de cabellos rubios, una niña que por su comportamiento sabia que algo me preguntaría. Mi querida prima Susi.

"¿Qué hacías aquí Susi?"

"mmm… Quiero hablar contigo" Dijo algo apenada. La mire extrañada, yo me volví algo como la tía Jane, para mis primos y para mi hermano era como su mama, pero yo jamás podría ocupar el lugar de mi madre, ni yo, ni nadie.

"¿Te parece si me cambio y hablamos?"

"De acuerdo, pero te doy solo quince minutos, para que te cambies y maquilles." Dijo saltando de mi cama y saliendo de mi habitación.

Busque unas zapatillas del vestidor que me había hecho mi tia Camila, entre todas las que tenia me decidí con unas negras y violetas, busque ropa interior, creo que la tía estaba preparada para todo, ya que había comprado lencería, cosa que me parecía necesaria en algunos casos, como para cuando uso vestidos, pero me estoy yendo del tema. Saque una hermosa blusa lila, que me combinaba con las zapatillas, y luego una pollera vaquera negra, claro que era corta. Mis amigas me decían que para mi edad, tenia buenos pechos y un buen trasero, y que parecía una chica de dieciséis años o diecisiete, y eso realmente me agradaba.

Cuando estaba lista, me maquille como siempre aunque a mi padre siempre me decía que era muy pequeña y que parecía un payaso, sabía que estaba celoso, así que ni caso le hacía.

Un poco de rímel, delineador, brillo y gloss para mis labios y ya estaba lista.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con una pequeña de nueve años, con los brazos cruzados y goleando un pie contra el suelo.

"Dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos. ¿Entiendes? Dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos te tardaste, estuve Dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos sufriendo el frio de este pasillo que trae Forks."

"No seas tan dramática ¿Quieres? Entra" Dije mientras ella pasaba. Se volvió a sentar en mi cama y yo me senté a su lado, creo que la Susan que conocía se fue al demonio, ya que bajo su mirada y ambas manos estaban pegadas y agarradas con sus piernas. "Susan estas asustándome ¿Alguien te hizo algo?" Le pregunte preocupada, esta niña no se comporta de esa manera.

"No, no es eso, Jane…" Dijo sin mirarme. "Es que tengo… una duda..Bueno…muchas."

"Pues dime, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte y sacarte tus dudas." Le sonreí pero mi sonrisa nunca llego. "Susan, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"

"Este… mis compañeras…hablan de…algo, siempre, y me inquieta." Me dijo. Todavía estaba dudando a donde iba todo esto. "Me da pena hablarlo con la abuela Esme, pero tú tienes unos pocos años mayor que yo, y siempre me supiste explicar las cosas perfectamente." Dijo ahora un poco más segura y decidida. "Mis compañeras tienen hermanas mayores, y como tú eres como una hermana para mi te lo preguntare ti. Ellas dicen que cuando las niñas tienen cierta edad comienzan a tener cambios y los chicos se quedan como babosos mirándolas."

OH OH… A esta pequeña le pico la duda, la hermosa duda de 'la charla'. Nótese el sarcasmo. Dios mío, doy gracias que mi madre me dio la charla unos años antes de que falleciera porque si no esto sería de lo más vergonzoso de mi vida. Claro que cuando yo tuviera niños, y mi hija me dijera eso, también pasaría por esto.

"Bueno Susi, tu sabes que yo tengo algunos cambios en mi cuerpo, que tu todavía no tienes" Ella asintió. "Bueno pues, yo tengo esto" Dije señalando mis senos. Ella los miro y sus ojos se agrandaron. "Y tú ves que tengo un poco mas de cadera que cuando era más pequeña".

"Y tienes más trasero que yo" Dijo y yo me sonroje.´

"Si eso también. Eso se debe porque yo pase por la pubertad, y ahora estoy en la adolescencia."

"¿Oh y por eso también sale vello?" Dios mi o, alguna vez te he hecho algo, dime ¿Qué hice? Te moleste, primero me sacas a mi madre, y ahora me mandas a una pequeña que debo explicarle todo…

"Pues sí, te sal vello, en las piernas, bueno mas vello del que tenias, vello en las axilas, y vello en… en… en tus partes intimas" Le dije. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, tenia ganas de echarme a reír, pero sería burlarme de mi pequeña prima.

"¿Ahí?" Dijo señalándose ahí abajo. Yo asentí. "¿Tú tienes?" Suspire con pesadez. Me debes muchas, Dios.

"Si, Susi, yo tengo."

"Eso es asqueroso ¿Y se lo sacan las chicas?"

"Si hay métodos, pero cuando seas más grande te explicare eso." Ella miro al vacio por unos segundos y luego me miro.

"¿Puedo preguntarte cosas cuando yo quiera?" Sus estaban más grandes que los de los dibujitos chinos.

"Si Susan, cuando quieras." Ella sonrío mientras bajaba de la cama. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Jane" Y salió saltando de mi habitación. Sonreí y me mire al espejo, estaba más roja que la tía Sofía cuando mi padre le hacia bromas pesadas.

BELLA POV

La noche llego y yo estaba ya en casa terminando de arreglar las cosas para mañana, en un rato estaría la cena y vendría Angela con su pequeña.

Había sido un día bastante agitado. Recibí disculpas, averigüe que sucedió con Jane, cosa que me sorprendió. Rosalie estaba preocupada, quería llamar a la casa para saber que había sucedido, era extraño porque la niña la odiaba pero mi rubia amiga parecía quererla como a una hija.

Deje mi cuaderno oficio sobre mi escritorio mientras escribía algunas actividades y explicaciones en una hoja borrador.

"Bella" Detrás de mi puerta se escucho la voz de Rose.

"Pasa Rosalie" Dije sin dejar de escribir.

"¿Bella me puedes hacer una gran, gran favor?"

"Claro Rose, dime." Dije mirándola, estaba sonrojada, raro de ella. Y tenía el teléfono en la mano.

"Necesito que llames a la familia Cullen. Quiero saber cómo esta Jane, aunque me odie, a mi esa niña me atrapo, la quiero como si fuera una hermana pequeña o hija o lo que sea. ¿Puedes?"

Realmente me daba pena hablar por teléfono con alguien que apenas conocía, pero debía hacerlo.

"¿Le pediste a Alice?"

"No, esta ocupada, esta corrigiendo los exámenes diagnósticos y me dijo que le encantaría pero la vi tan concentrada que decidí pedírtelo a ti. Por favor Bella, necesito saber. Y realmente se que este no es un comportamiento que haría, porque si no estuvieran carcomiendo los nervios lo llamaría. Realmente estoy nerviosa."

"De acuerdo. Dame el numero" Ella sonrío y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron. Rose comenzó a marcar con agilidad, mientras yo la veía. Me extendió el teléfono y yo comencé a sentir como se subía la sangre a mi rostro.

"_¿Alo?" _Dijo una voz aterciopelada después del segundo tono.

"Hola, habla Bella" Pensé unos segundos con quien podría hablar hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿Bella? ¿Cómo has estado? Habla Edward" Dijo con tono cordial. Realmente era agradable hablar con él.

"Hola Edward. Estoy Bien ¿Y tú?"

"_No me quejo."_ Silencio prologando, se estaba haciendo incomodo, pero Rosalie me dijo con las manos para que siguiera hablando.

"¿Cómo está tu empleo?"

"_Perfectamente, mañana ya empezare a trabajar en el hospital de Forks junto con mi padre"_

"Eso es Genial, Edward"

"_¿Tu rodilla y tobillo sigue mejorando?" _Dijo con tono ¿Preocupado?

"Pues realmente no me duele, ya me había olvidado que me había lastimado."

"_Eso es bueno, Bella. ¿Te adaptaste bien al Instituto?"_

"Si tengo varios compañeros, estoy segura de hacerme muchos amigos."Dije y luego un silencio cortó. Vi como Rose me movía las manos "Edward ¿Cómo esta Jane?"

Pareció sonar un poco decepcionado.

"_Bueno, cuando llegamos Esme nos conto lo que había sucedido. Realmente me sorprendió pero cuando la fui a ver, se encontraba perfectamente. Y déjame decirte que cuando hable con Carlisle y Esme sobre el tema, me dijeron que no podían estar enfadados con esos niños es mas realmente les parecía genial todo lo hicieran sus pequeños"_ Dijo serio.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: El ensayo.

"Eso es genial, Edward. Lo bueno es que Jane está bien y la familia Cullen también…Ed ¿Van a venir Emmett, Jasper y tu el sábado con los niños?" Dije leyendo el papel que sostenía Rose.

"_No lose."_ Dijo después de vario rato, ahora parecía contento. _"Solo si __**tu**__, Rosalie y Alice nos lo permiten, claro y nuestros hijos"_ Dijo luego.

"Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema, realmente sería lindo pasar un buen rato." Dije ahora imaginándome la escena.

"_Por cierto ¿A qué hora es?"_

"¿A qué hora es?" Pregunte para que Rosalie también escuchara. Ella escribió rápido sobre el cuaderno y escribió "A las cuatro de la tarde, creo que es lo entendido" Dije terminando de leer lo que decía Rose.

"_Bien."_ Se escucho un silencio y luego reconoci la voz de una pequeña, de mi pequeña favorita junto con la voz maternal de Esme

'_¿Papi es Bella?' Escuche como decía Nessie._

'_Si mi amor es ella." _Dijo paternal Edward. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar cuando su voz sonó de esa manera. Cuando estaba hablando con el eso no me sucedía.

'_Dile que quiero que venga con Rosalie y Alice mañana a cenar' _Escuche con dulzura la voz de Esme, parecía soñadora. Realmente no sé como hacía para escuchar toda esta conversación pero se escuchaba claramente.

"_Bella, esto… ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a cenar aquí en la casa?" _

"Me encantaría Edward. ¿A qué hora tendremos que ir cenar?" Le pregunte para hacérselo saber a Rosalie.

"Supongo que a las ocho estaría bien" Dijo él. "¿Quieren que las traigamos?" Pregunto luego.

"No, creo que Alice quiere manejar su adorado coche, preferimos ir en coche. Gracias de todas formas, Edward" Leí lo que Rosalie me ponía en mi cuaderno, era obvia que luego me compraría otro.

**Pídele para hablar con Jane. **Escribió en mayúscula Rose.

"¿Edward?"

"_Si"_

"Me pasarías con Jane" Dije tímidamente, ya sentía como me ardia la cara.

"_No esta en casa, se fue con Carlisle a comprar pizzas"_

"Oh eso es Genial" Dije y luego quería hablar con mi pequeña. "¿Esta Renesmee?"

"_¿Mi hija?"_ Pregunto sorprendido.

"Si, Nessie. ¿Esta?" Pregunte con una sonrisa.

"_mmm…Claro."_ Se escucharon pasos y luego un 'princesita' de la voz de Edward. Un prolongado silencio y luego la agitada respiración de Renesmee.

"Hola cielo" Le dije con dulzura, después de todo yo la quería.

"_Hola Bella ¿Cómo-como te encuentras?"_ Dijo ahora más calmada.

"Estoy bien pequeña y ¿tu?" Pregunte con entusiasmo

"_Bien, hoy hice la tarea de tu materia. Hoy llame a Ang, la invite a quedarse luego del Instituto"_ Me conto, se notaba feliz mi pequeña.

"Eso es genial, porque no la invitas el sábado para que venga a la casa a jugar contigo, junto con tus primas y nosotras tres. ¿Qué te parece?"

"_No lo sé, mi abuelita o mi papi le tienen que preguntar a sus papas, para que vengan a tu casa."_

"Estoy segura de que te dejaran." Dije con una sonrisa. "Sabes yo también hice mi tarea, estoy corrigiendo ensayos, y programando la tarea para mañana"

"¿Es mucha?"

"No tanto como lo parece. Además mañana es mitad de semana falta poco para el viernes. Así que no debe ser tan malo."

"Eso es verdad, a mi me gustan muchos los fines de semana siempre hago juegos con mis abuelos, y ahora que está mi papi, y mis tíos, nos vamos a divertir mas, especialmente que este fin de semana, nosotros iremos a su casa ¡SERA MUY DIVERTIDO!" Dijo emocionada. Realmente se notaba que estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera en su casa. "Papi me pidió de nuevo a hablar contigo… Para mí que se trae algo, siempre está ocupado, nunca habla por teléfono, llamas tu y parece que le pico el bichito de la lengua" Dijo ahora más confiada de lo que decía y yo sentí que las mejillas me ardían. Quizás sonara loco, pero la niña hizo que me sintiera alagada y con el ego más grande que Maddona.

"RENESMEE ES HORA DE DORMIR" No sé que fue eso pero sonó como gruñido detrás del teléfono.

"Hasta mañana Bella. Que descanses."

"Sueña con los angelitos, princesa" Le dije mientras escuchaba. 'Hasta mañana papi' y unos pasitos…

"Lo siento… Renesmee puede ser muy tímida pero cuando lo logra es mas charlatana que Susan."

"Ya lo creo" Dije sonrojada. "Quiero pedirte un favor, Edward, mas bien es algo que puedo que le afecte a Nessie, y antes que te preocupes es mas una recomendación… El poco tiempo que pase junto a ella, fue y es la niña mas hermosa y adorable que jamás alla visto en mi vida, pero quería decirte que no hay segundo que la pequeña hable de ti, se que su madre ya no esta pero siempre tiene cosas planeadas para realizar, seria lindo para ella y para encontrar mas amigos que pasaras tiempo con ella… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo este mañana?"

"Lo tomare en cuenta… ¿Qué dijo?"

"Que este fin de semana sería el mejor de todos después lo sucedido el año anterior, no lo entendí muy buen pero la pequeña estaba tan contenta que cuando se tropezó siguió riendo sin importarle que sus compañeros se rieran. Edward, ella es una niña que con más de tu compañía además de ser la niña mas adorable también tendrá amigos."

Luego de un silencio prolongado, se escucho un suspiro.

"Gracias Bella, lo hare, saldré y compartiré tiempo con mi princesa." Sonreí. Por lo menos Renesmee estaría feliz, y si mi pequeñita lo era, yo también.

El timbre sonó.

"eh… Edward debo irme… Hasta mañana. Que descanses."

"Claro. Adiós Bella, tu también descansa y Gracias."

"De nada, Hasta pronto" Y corte.

Ahora debía tener la reunión con Ángela, y así también preguntarle si dejaba venir el sábado con los Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**Ya se merezco que me maten, que me ahorquen y me que me quemen viva, perdón a la chica que me pide que publique, lo siento de verdad.**

**Mm… Que decirles... Publico por que hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños y quería hacerme mi regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Quería comentarles sobre las publicaciones, bueno acá en argentina o por lo menos en la parte en donde yo vivo hay fin de semana largo, por el día de 25 de mayo, la primera junta nacional y blablablá, y un día mas también… pero bueno la cosa es que voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más cortos así poder publicar más seguido.**

**Me parece mejor. O yo por lo menos yo veo de esa manera.**

**Sin más que decir, y les deseo un lindo día a todas…**

**Bueno… mmm**

**Con cariño…**

**Sofí Cullen**


	8. Citas II

Capitulo 7: Citas III.

BELLA POV

Cuando corte me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo, genial, estaba roja de pies a cabeza… claro literalmente. Ángela ya había entrado por que escuchaba voces. Tome el cuaderno y el ensayo de Angie, le quería mostrar lo que había escrito.

Salí de la habitación y escuche las risas de la pequeña Angie.

"¡SEÑO!" Grito la pequeña cuando me vio. Le regale una sonrisa y la levante.

"Hay Angie, dime Bella fuera del colegio." Le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla. "Pero mira que linda que estas, pareces una muñequita de porcelana con ese hermoso vestido rosa."

"Gracias me lo regalo mama." Dijo tímidamente. Saque la vista de la niña para encontrarme con una Ángela totalmente diferente, además de estar con otro tipo de vestuario se notaba que se encontraba cansada pero con un cansancio feliz ya que tenía una sonrisa depositada en su rostro y aquella felicidad le llegaba a los ojos.

"Hola Ang" La salude con una sonrisa.

"Hola Bella"

"Oigan chicas, la cena no esta lista, pueden empezar a hacerlo suyo, mientras nosotras jugamos con la pequeña." Dijo contenta Alice, ya no podía esperar a jugar con Angie y jugar a varias cosas, que yo seguramente temería.

"¿Angie te gustaría jugar a la peluquería con nosotras?" Dijo Rose mientras le extendía la mano y la pequeña tomaba con gusto.

"Si seño, me gustaría mucho."

"A nosotras también dinos por nuestros nombres ¿Si cariño? Nos gusta que nos llamen por nuestros nombres cuando estamos fuera del Instituto. Ya sabes, el Instituto y sus reglas" Rosalie le guiño un ojo mientras tomaba su mano.

"Bueno" Las tres se fueron a la habitación de Alice mientras yo la guiaba a Ángela hacia el comedor.

"Te ves cansada Ángela"

"Si, hoy tuve que ir al oncólogo"

"¿Oncólogo?" Pregunte asombrada…

Realmente no esperaba eso, aunque de cierta manera explicaba lo que decía Angie en su ensayo sobre la enfermedad de su madre.

"Si Bella, estoy enferma, tengo leucemia" Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Lo siento Ang… Pero ¿cómo? Eres tan joven"

"Me entere hace un año. Me hago tratamientos pero ninguno parece funcionar, aunque el doctor Cullen, que es mi médico pediatra me recomendó un oncólogo que es uno de los mejores, está en Seattle… pero… el dinero ya no es suficiente y hacemos lo que podemos con Ben" Dijo con voz ahogada, pero se recupero a los segundos.

"Ang… lo lamento, se que nos conocemos hace un día, y sé que apenas sabemos cosas entre nosotras pero, para lo que necesites nos tienes a nosotras y si es cuestión de dinero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare."

"Oh Bella" Dijo y me abrazo. "Gracias, pero no soy capaz de aceptar"

"Ángela, tiene una niña por la que velar, por que seguir, tienes una familia. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos."

"Bella si no lo necesitaría no aceptaría tu ayuda, lo que más pena me da es que apenas te conozco y quieras ayudarme."

"Eso no tiene por qué importante Ángela, para mi eres ya una amiga." Dije muy segura de lo que decía. Ángela me volvió a dar otro abrazo.

"Bueno no hay que lamentarnos ¿No? Además de esta reunión quería mostrarte algo" Dije tomando el ensayo de Angie, que había dejado arriba de la mesa.

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

"Toma, es el ensayo que escribió Angie, en su tarea de Ayer"

Tardo menos de unos minutos leerlo, el tiempo necesario como para que unas cuentas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

"¿Esto escribió mi pequeña?"

"Si, Ángela, fueron pocos los ensayos que destacaron, pero el de tu hija fue uno de los mejores." Sonrió amorosamente y luego volvió su vista hacia la tarea de su hija.

"Muchas gracias, Bella no sabía lo que pensaba mi niña sobre mí, sabía perfectamente que me ama pero no que me admira y me ve como un ejemplo a seguir."

"La entiendo perfectamente a Angie, muchos niños admiran a sus padres, pero nunca había leído tanta 'pasión' por decirlo de una manera grotesca, para una niña tan pequeña. "

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!" Grito la pequeña Angie mientras venia del cuarto saltando con sus hermosos bucles recién hechos.

Ángela miro con admiración a su hija, le sonrió de manera maternal y por último la subió a sus piernas.

"Dime mi cielo"

"Mira lo que me hicieron Rose y Alice" Dijo mientras movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para que viera como saltaban sus rulos.

"Estas preciosa, cariño" Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"También me regalaron esta Barbie, me dijo Alice que el otro día la encontró cuando desempaco sus cosas ¿Me la puedo quedar?"

Ángela vio a mis amigas que se encontraban admirando la escena desde la entrada del comedor con una sonrisa.

"Si Alice te la regalo, no veo por qué negarle tan lindo regalo"

"Gracias mami" Le dio besos por todo su rostro.

"¿Qué le tienes que decir a Alice y a Rose?"

Angie salto hacia las chicas, dándole un beso a cada una y un 'gracias'.

Alice se dirigió a la cocina y grito "¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA! ROSE MUEVE TU…" Que no lo diga… que no lo diga… Rose tapo los oídos de la pequeña que se encontraba mirándonos extrañadas por la risitas que dábamos "TRASERO Y VEN AYUDARME!"

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Alice, corazón?" Le pregunto Rose a la pequeña.

"No ¿Qué dijo?"

"Algo que no debes decirlo, bueno, no ahora"

Rosalie se fue con rapidez hacia la cocina antes de que Alice quemara el pollo que tanto le costó realizar, si es que ya no lo quemo, claro.

Angie se sentó al lado de su madre, mientras que yo me encontraba al frente de ellas, y así llego la cena, Alice traía el pollo en una de sus ollas resplandecientes y sin mencionar su sonrisa de orgullo por no quemar la comida, el tema era… si salíamos vivas luego de comerlo. Rose se encargo de traer las bebidas que consistían en sodas y todo tipo de agua saborizada.

La cena transcurrió con alegría, reímos, charlamos, y no paramos de contar anécdotas divertidas y por sobre todas las cosas pudimos lograr que Ángela se olvidara un poco de sus problemas personales, que solo riera y disfrutara del estar con gente nueva y su hija.

"Deja de levantar los platos, Ángela, me vas a volver loca, tu eres la invitada. Siéntate." Pedí con amabilidad.

"Oh, vamos Bella, me atendiste como una reina, déjame ayudar en algo" Siguió levantando los platos junto con Rose y Alice, quien no perdieron la oportunidad de comentar algo contra mí.

"Porque tu no la conociste en la secundaria. Cuando nos quedábamos a dormir, y nos cambiábamos de pijama, ella iba detrás nuestro levantando cada prenda." Dijo Rose riendo

"En mi defensa debo decir que me costaba horas limpiar y ordenar mi habitación" Mencione con un puchero.

Entre todas terminamos de lavar y secar los platos. Angie se encontraba plácidamente dormida en la habitación de mi amiga.

"¿Angela?"

"mmmm" Contesto con cansancio, poniéndose su abrigo y colocando a su hija en sus brazos.

"¿Tienes automóvil?" Pregunto Alice.

"No, pensaba ir caminando, nuestra casa esta a unas calles del hospital de Forks" Dijo Ángela dándome una rápida mirada.

"Oh, olvídalo, nosotras de llevamos" Dijo Alice tomando sus llaves.

"Se los agradecería mucho, el tiempo no es favorable y no quisiera que mi pequeña bribona se enfermara."

Alice y Rose las llevaron a su casa y yo decidí preparar las cosas para mi nuevo día de trabajo. Me di un refrescante baño, me puse aquella remera grande con un pequeño short que solo usaba para dormir.

Y caí en un sueño profundo, olvidándome absolutamente de todo.

"Bella, cabeza de chorlito te quedaste dormida" Me dijo Alice mientras me ahogaba en café y me atragantaba con un pan tostado.

"No me distraigas" Dije tosiendo.

"Como digas, pero apúrate que en quince minutos Rose se ira" Y sabia que si no me apuraba la rubia se iría dejándome en la casa. "900 segundos, 998, 987,986"

Un grito exasperado salió de mi garganta y entre al baño. Me di la ducha mas rápida de mi vida, sin mencionar que casi me caigo al intentar vestirme.

Entre a mi habitación con mi pantalón a medio colocar, y agarre mi bolso metiendo hojas, lápices, cosas personales, mi celular, agenta, todo lo que usualmente llevaba en mi cartera.

Me acomode la ropa y tome mi abrigo.

"Ya estoy lista" Dije entrando a la sala.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Las muy idiotas me dejaron en mi propia casa.

¿Cómo demonios iba a ir al Instituto si ni siquiera conocía correctamente las calles del pueblo. Quizás el portero sabría de alguien que me pudiera llevar o directamente notificarme enferma al Instituto, pero ahí ya me encontraría realmente desesperada.

Salí del departamento, asegurándome de que todo estuviera cerrado, tome el ascensor ya que con lo nerviosa que estaba me caería de las escaleras.

"Disculpe ¿Hay alguna remiseria**(N/a: Es un servicio de transporte muy parecido a los de un taxi, se utiliza mucho en mi país y en Uruguay)** por aquí?" Pregunte con amabilidad al portero.

"No, querida, en el pueblo no hay nada parecido."

"Simplemente Estupendo." Dije mordiéndome el labio. "Me diría como llegar al Instituto de Forks"

"Eso está a unos diez kilómetros de aquí." Dijo sorprendido el anciano. Sin más remedio, me explico cómo llegar, debería caminar largo rato, estaba considerando elegir la segunda opción. Mis esperanzas volvieron cuando me dijo que pasaban muchos camiones que podían dejarme en mi destino.

"Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día" Le dije saliendo del pequeño edificio.

"Para usted también, y suerte"

Comencé a caminar por calle, para encontrarme con miradas expectantes. No era normal ver a una maestra en horario de clases. Ya iba alrededor de cinco cuadras, no había sido buena idea ponerme los tacos que Alice me dejo a mano.

Un estúpido empezó a tocar bocina. Yo apreté con fuerza mi bolso y seguí con mi paso, tratando de no parecer nerviosa. Hasta que empecé a escuchar silbidos.

_Simplemente genial._

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se subía a mis mejillas, realmente me estaba comenzado a molestar.

-¡Bella! Espera. – Aquella voz era… no podía tener tanta suerte. Me di vuelta para ver a un Jake sonriente dentro de un rabbit.

-¿Jacob? – Le pregunte mientras veía como aparcaba.

-El mismo ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se te quedaste dormida.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Le dije mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tus amigas? Pensé que te llevaban.

-Pensaste, se fueron, por que no me vestí a tiempo. En parte tienen razón pero… Mierda, saben a la perfección que no conozco nada de este pueblo. – Comente enfadada.

-Pues, no te preocupes yo te llevo. – Dijo acercándose a su coche, si no me equivocaba era un Volkswagen.

Me subí, dejando mi bolso y mi portafolio en los asientos de atrás, para luego acomodarme a la perfección en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Y qué te parecen los cursos?

-Son un chicos geniales, realmente me agrada enseñarles, pero debo admitir, que siempre está el chico que te vuelve loca – Sonreí francamente.

-Estas en lo cierto, a mi me sucede lo mismo. Pero con las muchachas de secundaria, muchas no quiere hacer ejercicio, y debo optar por hacerme el entrenador rudo y obligarlas a por lo menos correr un poco. – Me devolvió la sonrisa mirando hacia el frente.

-No te imagino rudo, bueno… - Lo mire como examinándolo. – Solo un poco.

Se rio, ante mi comentario claramente sarcástico. No pude evitar pensar que era realmente cómodo estar o compartir el tiempo con Jake. Además que con mis amigas, y mis alumnos; Jake se iba ganando mi amistad poco a poco, al igual que la familia Cullen.

Y ahora que recuerdo, debía hacerle una pregunta a Jake.

-Jake, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que desees. – Me dijo honestamente.

-Pues, veras…En segundo grado, pedí de tarea que me hicieran un ensayo sobre ellos mismo, a muchos niños les agrado a otros ni por asomo; a lo que voy es que uno de los ensayos mejores redactados fue el de Renesme Cullen –Note como Jake se ponía rígido pero seguía escuchando atentamente. – En el, hablaba sobre ti, decía que eras su tío y que tu le habías puesto su apodo, Nessie. Me gustaría saber la historia sobre su apodo, ya que no me imaginaba que tú y la familia Cullen se llevaran bien o por lo menos tuvieran contacto.

Jake sonrió triste, o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí.

-Lo que Renesmee te conto es cierto, para ella soy algo así como su tío, yo era el mejor amigo de su madre. – Ahora fue mi turno el tensarme. – Antes de que Renesmee naciera; Sofía, su mama, y yo éramos grandes amigos, o por lo menos Sofía me veía de esa manera… - Se cayó, para limpiar una de sus manos en sus vaqueros, como si estuvieran sudando. – Yo amaba a Sofía, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Edward Cullen, lo que me hizo odiarlo, hasta podría jurar que en ese momento era mi peor enemigo. Fue mucho peor cuando me entere que se casarían, mi sangre hirvió cuando ella me lo dijo aquella tarde en la Push. –Me observo unos instantes para decirme. – La recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. – Cuando escuche que se casarían; que toda aquella oportunidad que pude haber tenido con ella, se esfumo con un tan solo "Jake me caso con Edward en tres meses"… En fin, mucho no pude hacer, después de todo, Cullen ya había ganado. Yo era el padrino de su boda, Edward me mando una nota para que asistiera, ya que Sofía se pondría muy feliz de verme; cabe destacar que luego de haberme enterado desaparecí durante varias semanas, ni siquiera mi padre sabia donde estaba.

Jacob contaba cada palabra como si le doliera hurgar en aquella herida que lamentablemente yo abrí…

-Jake, si te duele, no es necesario que me cuentes, no quiero que te pongas mal… - Le dije tocando su hombro.

-No, Bella, está bien, después de todo, si no es por mí, de seguro que te ibas a enterar por alguien más.- Hubo una leve pausa. Hasta que respiro hondo y continuo…

Cuando llegue a la boda, me coloque donde se supone debían estar los padrinos, y me mantuve callado durante toda la ceremonia, tragándome las miradas que se echaban Edward Y Sofía. En ese momento, por loco que suene… Me sentí feliz por los dos, yo jamás hubiera podido encender aquella chispa que Sofía tenía ese día en los ojos. –Sonrió con tristeza para mirarme. – Por un milagro de dios, o alguna maldita suerte, Sofía me había perdonando, cuando termino toda esa mierda de la iglesia, mi amiga me abrazo y lloro, hasta me pidió disculpas, cuando era yo quien debía pedírselas. Desde su boda, todo parecía mejorar entre la familia Cullen y yo. Hasta pude llegar a mantener una o dos conversaciones con Edward sin pelearnos. – Se rio sin ganas. – Luego de unos meses, me llego la noticia de que Sofía y Edward serian padres… Mi amiga tuvo un embarazo complicado, hasta podría llegar a decirte que tanto Renesmee como ella sobrevivieron al parto por milagro de dios. Mi mejor amiga no podría estar más feliz cuando tuvo a su nena, a su pequeña bebe que tanto había deseado durante aquellos penosos nueve meses.

…

Cuando la vi llegar ese doce de septiembre, con una bebe de sonrisa juguetona, entrando con rostro cansado, no pude evitar quererla como antes, como aquella Sofía que compartía todo sus pensamientos conmigo, como aquella que me abrazaba y me decía lo mucho que le importaba. Pero cuando cargue a Renesmee, cuando me percate de que esa bebe parecía haber abierto los ojos; deje de pensar en todo y en todos, en ese momento éramos Nessie y yo… - Hubo un corto silencio

Todos dicen que los bebes no abren los ojos hasta después de algunas semanas, yo había visto sus ojos miel, como los de Sofía. Me acuerdo que le sonreí y ella como que también rio. Y le dije Nessie, sin pensarlo, además Renesmee es un nombre bastante largo y le queda a la perfección ese apodo. Pero lo que se con certeza es que me tomo el dedo y desde ahí, no puedo evitar querer a esa pequeña.

Sofía, odiaba que le dijera así, pero se acostumbro con el tiempo a llamarla de esa manera, pensaba que su hija era como "El Monstruo del Lago Ness". Cuando Nessie creció, para ella yo era su tío Jake… Nessie es como mi otra parte, Bella. Esa pequeña supo ganarse mi corazón.

-Y para todos fue devastador la muerte de Sofía, tanto como para Edward, como para Nessie y a mí. Yo no creo que murió de causas naturales, Sofía era una chica fuerte, pudo tener a Nessie durante el parto donde casi nadie tenía esperanzas y no pudo soportar ese paro cardiaco, no lo entiendo. –Golpeo con fuerza el volante y respiro repetidas veces para luego observarme. – Bella, no creo que Sofía haya muerto por causas naturales al igual que sus otras dos amigas, Camila y Daniela. Las tres eran fuertes, y no entiendo qué demonios sucedió como para que murieran de esa manera.

-Lo siento, Jake, realmente lo siento. – Me percate de que una solitaria lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla. La seque antes de que mi nuevo amigo se percatara de ello. Tome mi bolso y mis cosas para luego salir del coche en compañía de Jacob.

El morocho me miraba intensamente como esperando alguna cosa.

-Jake, sé que no nos conocemos, y lamente haber abierto esa herida que parecía cerrada, lamento mucho esto, pero quiero que sepas que si realmente necesitas un hombro o una mano, me tienes a mi o a mis amigas. Estoy segura que les caerías de maravillas a Alice y a Rose. – Le sonreí.

-Gracias Bella. No te sientas culpable de lo que te dije, realmente debía decirle a alguien sobre lo que pensaba sobre la muerte de mi amiga. –Me devolvió la sonrisa para darme un rápido abrazo. – De nuevo, Bella, gracias por escucharme.

-Gracias a ti por traerme y no matarme por curiosa. – Me sonrió y entramos a nuestras respectivas clases con un "Nos vemos en el almuerzo"

Jake sería un gran amigo…

ALICE POV

-Vamos, Bells ¿Aun sigues enfadada? – Le pregunte con un puchero colgándome de su brazo.

-¿Tu qué crees, Alice? Si no es por Jacob hubiera llegado no tarde a mis clases, hubiera faltado.

-Es que Bells, sabes cómo es Rose, ella no quiso esperarte. – Trataba de convencerla. Bella era una gran persona pero cuando se enojaba, no había dios que la hiciera razonar. Aunque después de todo me lo merecía, no debí haberla dejado.

-Ah claro, ahora la culpa la tengo yo. –Menciono Rose atrás nuestro.

-Bien, de acuerdo, la culpa la tuve yo ¿Me perdonas? – La mire con ojitos de perrito degollado.

Bella me miro seriamente, no parecía querer ceder.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… ¿Si? Prometo no hacerlo otra vez. – Mi castaña amiga sonrió y me abrazo.

-Te perdono, pero no lo hagas otra vez o enserio te matare.

-Oh, Belli eres la mejor amiga del mundo…

-Claro y que a Rose pise un camión de 16 ruedas. – Dijo la rubia dejando sus elementos de trabajo en el baúl.

Era viernes, estábamos saliendo del trabajo y hoy tenía planeado ir a buscar ropa nueva al shopping, el domingo tenía una cita con Jasper y no quería ir vistiendo harapos. Mi misión eran convencer a Bella para que nos acompañar Rosalie y a mí, a buscar un lindo atuendo.

-Tú también eres una de las mejores amigas del mundo, pero contigo es más fácil convencerte para perdonarme…

-Ahora la que resulta fácil soy yo… - Menciono Rosalie falsamente indignada mientras subíamos las tres a mi coche.

Comencé a conducir a Port Angels, con la esperanza de llegar a algún local abierto.

-Oye Al, este no es el camino a casa.

-Nop- Dije enfatizando la 'p'. –Iremos de compras.

-¿Qué? No Alice, Claro que no. Estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir.

-No seas holgazana, además debes ayudarme a elegir mi ropa para el domingo con Jasper.

-Sabes que no tengo orientación hacia la moda, y tampoco me interesa tenerla. Y se te haría mucho ms fácil no tenerme como carga, y no es que yo no quiera hacerte recordar pero tú ya tenías ropa para el domingo.

-Lose pero ayer salió la nueva temporada, y no puedo ir vistiendo trapos para ver el hombre de mis sueños. – Dije soñador.

-¿Ya planeaste tu vida con Jasper? Demonios Alice, estoy segura que si sigues con tus ideas el pobre hombre saldrá aterrado con tu loca mente.

-El me amara por ser como soy, y amara mis locas ideas. – Les dije sacándoles la lengua con una sonrisa.

Ambas rieron de mi actitud y yo me apresure por llegar a Port Angels, quería encontrar algún local abierto…

-Por fin, algo abierto… -dije aparcándome enfrente de un local de ropa. Y en cuando vi aquella bermuda con esa blusa verde marino, me enamore completamente de ella.

-Chicas bajen y traigan sus bolsos. – Le dije saliendo dispara en dirección de ese puesto.

-Buenas tardes Señorita ¿En puedo ayudarla? –Dijo una muy cansada adolescente.

-Buenas tardes, mm, quería saber si tiene ese atuendo en talle dos. – Le sonreí amablemente. La chica asiento y me guio hacia la zona oeste del loca.

-Tenemos en varios colores ¿Quiere lo de vidriera?

Fue sacando diferentes blusas como las que había visto ahí afuera, pero con diferentes colores y la bermuda me la mostro en blanco, negro y azul.

Opte por la blusa de punto rosa, era un color bonito y me favorecía mucho ese color. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando me dijo el precio, era demasiado barato, aunque claro no dije nada.

-¿Quiere probárselo señorita?

-Claro. – Dije tomando la bermuda con la blusa, y un par de jeans que estaba geniales.

Entre al probador y escuche a Bella y a Rosalie diciendo que venían conmigo. Rosalie de seguro está mirando algo para comprar y Bella, sentada o parada observándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Me acomode la blusa y la bermuda, realmente me gustaba lo que veía, la blusa me hacia más delgada y entonaba un poco mas mis senos, que no era muchos, por cierto… Y la bermuda me acentuaba el trasero. Salí a ver que opinaban las chicas.

-¿y? ¿Cómo me veo?- Le pregunte a las mujeres que se encontraban esperando.

Bella me sonrió y levanto su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación. Rosalie me miro de arriba abajo y para luego hacer una mueca extraña.

-La blusa te queda hermosa, pero la bermuda no m agrada, mejor pruébate un jean. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, eso estaba pensado, aunque me gusta cómo me queda la bermuda. – Dije volviendo a entrar.

_-No sé por qué se preocupada, de todas maneras comprara la bermuda igual._- Escuche a Bella bufar y luego unas carcajadas de Rosalie.

Me probe cada uno de los jeans para ver cual me quedaba mejor, y opte por un negro y azul… Me los llevaría a ambos, luego en casa decidiría.

-¿Y este qué tal?

-Perfecto. –Dijo Rose con una sonrisa y Bella asintió con aprobación. Me volvi a meter en el probador, y Rosalie me empezó a dar prendas para comenzara a probarme... Realmente no tuve ningún problema, lo que me causo gracia fue escuchar a Bella rogando para que no probarse nada.

-_Vamos Bells, esto te quedara de muerte… ¿Te lo pruebas?_

-_Tengo demasiadas prendas que me quedan de muerte, si me sigo probando moriremos todos ¿No crees?_

_-¿Por mi? Te juro que te quedara maravilloso…_ - Lo lograría, Rosalie siempre conseguía lo que quería, aunque tuviera que hacerlo ella misma.

-_mmm… Bien_. – Escuche como entraban al probador de al lado, y una carcajada de mi rubia amiga.

La tarde paso rápidamente y cada prenda que me probaba me queda de maravilla, al igual que a Bella aunque esta última estaba aburrida y cansada mientras que Rosalie quería seguir probándose cosas en otros locales, pero el único abierto era este, y hasta las asistentes se estaban cansado pero… Demonios le compraremos todo, no sé por qué nos miran de esa manera.

-Bien… Nos llevaremos todo esto. Pagare con tarjeta.

-Como usted prefiera, Señorita.- Dijo la chica aceptando la tarjeta Gold que le ofrecía. Me quede mirando afuera a través de la vidriera para darme cuenta de que unas pequeñas manos se sacudían llamando mi atención.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que esas manos eran de Susan.

Sonreí al dame cuenta de que no se encontraba sola.

Y sonreí aun mas cuando me di cuenta de que la persona que la acompañaba era _mi _Jazz… Digo, solo Jasper.

Le devolví el saludo, y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir del local para saludarlo, la chica de que me caía bien, y hablo en tiempo pasado, porque quería saludar a la pequeña con su padre; me pidió que firmara un recibo y luego un ticket.

Mis amigas y yo cargamos las bolsas para luego, que yo saliera disparada en la dirección donde había visto a Susan.

-¡ALICE! –Grito la pequeña, llamando mi atención y la de su padre.

-Hola, hermosa. – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego pararme y saludar a Jasper de la misma manera. –Hola Jazz.

-Hola Al ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh allí están las maestras, las iré a saludar. – Rápido lo dijo y rápido se fue, haciéndonos sonreír a los adultos presentes.

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial ¿Y tú? Pareces cansado.

-Bien y si me encuentro cansado, teniendo un torbellino como Susan y otro que me le gusta mirar Barney en mi presencia es agotador. –Dijo haciéndome reír.

-¿De qué te quejas? Yo debo jugar con veinte niños rogando mi atención, o al revés que algunos adolescentes me presten atención.- Dije riéndome.

-Oh ya veras, cuando tengas tus hijos, créeme, me compadecerás. – Menciono Jasper mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

…

-Hola, de nuevo. – Dijo fuertemente Susi, llegando al lado mío con mis amigas.

-¿Por qué estas sonrojada Al? –Pregunto Bella, con una sonrisa picara.

Se estaba vengando y lo sabía.

-No lo estoy. – Dije tocándome instantáneamente mis mejillas, que resultaban tener una temperatura más alta que la habitual.

-Sí, si lo estas.

-No, no mientas. –Dije a la defensiva, dándole una de esas miradas mías, diciendo: "Cierra tu maldita boca, si aprecias tu vida"

-En fin ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos, aquí en Port Angels? –Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

-Vinimos de compras, papi necesitaba un nuevo vestuario ¿Verdad?

-Sí, princesa necesitaba un nuevo vestuario, lo que estoy usando está muy pasado de moda. – Yo lo mire de arriba abajo, ósea, no era muy grave su estado pero era de la última temporada.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero eso es de la última temporada pero te queda genial, aunque esos zapatos no combinan con esa camisa. –Le dije concentrada mirando el vestuario de mi Jasper.

-Eso le dije yo, pero papi nunca me hace caso. –Susurro Susan observando con igual interés a su padre.

-Oigan dejen de mirarme como si fuera el experimento 626 **(N/A: Para las que vieron Lilo y Stich, sabrán que el experimento 626 es Stich) **–Me están poniendo incomodo – Dijo Jasper haciéndonos reír a todos.

…

-Alice, tengo un atuendo estupendo para ir al parque luego a tomar un helado o algo.

-Yo también Susi, es súper Cool, y te tengo que mostrar algo en casa –Dije guiñándole el ojo y siguiendo su juego… esperen, viniendo de mi esa frase, era la vida real no era ningún juego.

-Genial, hasta mañana Alice. –Dijo cuando llegamos al auto de Jasper. Me di un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en los asientos traseros del Toyota Corola gris.

-Nos vemos mañana, Jazz. – Dije dándole un beso amistoso y ayudándolo a guardar la cantidad de bolsas en su baúl.

-Que duermas bien, Ali. – Me sonrio mientras subia a su auto y arranco el auto.

Me quede mirando el automóvil, cuando el carraspeo de alguien me saco de mi ensoñación.

Oh espere, no es alguien. ES ROSALIE.

-Creo que alguien está enamorada. –Menciono Bella burlándose.

-Búrlate, solo búrlate, tu terminaras con Edward y varios hijos suyos. – Dije entrecerrándole los ojos, haciéndola callar. No se jugaba con Mary Alice Brandon. –Y tú te casaras con Emmett…

-Si claro, y no me digas… Ya sé, tendré gemelos. –Le sonreí maléficamente.

-No, cielo, no tienes tanta suerte… Tendrás Trillizos.

Y con eso las deje con la boca abierta mientras caminaba con paso ligero hacia mi auto.

Hola Chicas. Sé que no tengo perdón y entiendo perfectamente a las chicas que decidieron dejar de leer "Enséñame a Amar" porque no publico seguido.

La pregunta que me hacen todas… Si voy a seguir la historia, pero no seguido, y más que nada quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que dejan, ya que son esas las cosas que me hacen escribir.

Y desde ya Gracias para aquellas que aun me tienen paciencia y siguen leyendo a pesar de todo.

Un beso.

Con Cariño…

Sofi Cullen.


End file.
